


Katherine and the Truth About Jack

by KTMB



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTMB/pseuds/KTMB
Summary: Katherine knows their is something strange about Burgess, but she can’t put her finger on it. Could finally meeting Jack Frost put all the pieces together? Finding out the truth, however, is harder than expected and it will take the both of them working together to find and accept what they learn.





	1. Cover




	2. Introduction

This Book is a labor of love and passion that would not have been possible if not for all my followers on Tumblr. They all inspired and encouraged me to keep writing this over the last year and helped me through some serious personal trauma so that I could bring this to you.

If you enjoy this story, please vote for each chapter and share it with everyone you know. Your Father, your Grandfather, your dog, your cat, maybe some extraterrestrials. Whoever you can think of, and put this story on the Hot List. This story is only made with your support!

Updates for this story will be every Friday at Noon.

 


	3. Of Course You Know the Guardians

The knock resonated through the large house as the knocker fell upon the door. So many years of this, she was used to the sound. So she stood patiently, arms wrapped around a small bundle of paper.

“Who is it!” A voice sounding off made her jump.

She looked over to the side of the door and saw the tiny speaker that the harsh voice had come out of.

This was new; usually, William just greeted her at the door. She pushed a little red button and spoke into it, “Uh, its Kat—”

“Katherine!” The voice that followed was far kinder.

“Who?” The harsh voice asked.

“Relax Beatrix; she visits me all the time.” The voice, she now recognized as William himself made her let out a breath of relief. “I’ll be right their Katherine, don’t move.”

There were a few quiet minutes, where she brushed away some of her brown bangs that had a tendency to get in her face. The sound of familiar footsteps echoed inside before the door swung open. Standing there was William, tall, but not terribly so, and the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Hello! I am so sorry about the radio call, recently installed; believe me when I say it was not my idea.” He waved an arm to welcome her into his house.

Katherine knew that he was the kind of person who liked to greet people personally, face to face. He was good like that, friendly. “Why did you get it then?” She couldn’t help asking.

“Ehh…It was a compromise, either 24/7 guard duty or a radio. I think I chose the better don’t you?” He asked giving her a smile.

She nodded in agreement and continued to follow him into his mansion. Honestly, it wasn’t as big as most mansions. He was a simple man, nothing too much to worry him. The Guards were no doubt requested by his son. William was an acclaimed author and director as well as illustrator. And when she told him her story, he didn’t doubt her for a second. Which was unusual for an adult, but she did sense a childlike instinct inside of him. That was probably why so many children loved his stories.

Of course his fame bread money, and as a result, thieves were constantly on a search for it. At least that’s what William’s son thought. Normal people were brought to an office down the hall and two the left. It was small, dry, simple, and very professional, perfect for visiting adults with business, politics, and money on their mind. Katherine, however, was brought to the kitchen, which was comfortable, small, brightly colored and full of the scent of freshly baked cookies. A laptop sat open on a small oak table draped with a blue tablecloth.

“Mmmm,” Katherine said, sniffing the air, “Chocolate Chip.”

“Your favorite, excuse me.” He grabbed some kitchen mitts and ran to the oven pulling out the freshly baked cookies. “They’ll cool in a bit.”

She smiled warmly and sat down in her usual chair.

“Your fourth story was a success you know, still getting messages about it if you want to read.” He pointed to his laptop, and she shook her head. “You know, I don’t like taking the credit for your stories Kat,” he said pointedly.

“I know, but I have lived a long time. I don’t need any more fame than I already have.”

He sighed, shaking his head slightly as he did, “You should read them Kat maybe they will help you—”

“No.” She said simply, it was quiet, not harsh but firm.

William knew that was the closest he would ever get to truly making her angry. With a little pause to look at her with pity, he sat down at his desk and folded his hands. “So what’s going on?”

She unfolded her arms from around the bundle and handed it to him, “I finished the next chapter of the fifth book.”

He looked at it frowning, “Oh…I see…” He took it from her hand, the bundles lettering titled: Chapter 2. William glanced at her briefly. He knew that this was a hard book for her to write, but only two chapters? The deadline had already passed for the book’s publication. Frantic readers were complaining about, hiatus. He didn’t complain though, simply placed the handwritten papers on the side. “You know Kat; I really enjoy your visits.”

She nodded.

“But the last couple times you’ve come…” He waited for her to answer.

“I know, but I’m busier now.” She pulled up the sleeve of her brown sweater.

“I’m aware you feel the need to help children but, is it possible you are forgetting something even more important?” He leaned forward in his chair, “Helping yourself.”

She turned away from him, unable to meet his eyes, instead of looking out over at the colored leaves that filled the window.

“Katherine, you can’t help anyone else, if you don’t allow yourself to heal.”

She crossed her arms, “I’m fine William; we all deal with loss differently.”

“But you haven’t dealt! You’ve buried it. And that just makes things worse.” He took a deep breath, “The whole point of telling me these stories was to help you.”

“No, the whole point in telling these stories was to help the children, and in turn, help the Guardians. I don’t need help.”

He sighed deeply, running a hand over his bald head, a habit from having hair many years ago that would never be broken. “I suppose their’s nothing else I can say. But if we don’t get the next chapters soon the publishers may cancel the project.”

“I’ll get them here as soon as possible.” She got up from her chair, brushing out her yellow shirt. “Thank you, Mr. J—”

“William, you know I hate being called by my last name, especially by you.” He got up from his chair, “I really wish you could stay a little longer Katherine.”

“I would love to, but I am a substitute at Burgess Elementary this week—”

“And then a counselor at Greenville College, then Nanny to some other poor child in California. You really need to take a break.”

She smiled, “The kids need me, William. Besides, it  _is_  my job.”

“Just…try to get that next chapter here when you can. Don’t hurt yourself but…”

“I’ll be fine. Save me some cookies for next time okay?” She smiled warmly at him, but her gray eyes held none of the normal sparkles he loved so much to see in them.

He nodded, returning the grin she gave him as well as he could, “Always. Be safe.”

***

She made her way outside and was greeted by the brisk cold wind of autumn. William waved to her from where he stood on the porch until he could no longer be seen. She wrapped her sweater around her tighter as she headed into the woods.

Will meant well, he was kind-hearted if not a little bit of a pushover, especially with children. But she couldn’t bring herself to stay and be berated any longer. It was her life, her choice. Besides, she was doing fine. Her work was going well...for the most part and the children were getting the help they need...sometimes.

Katherine let out a long breath, before releasing a low whistle and sitting on a nearby log. As much as she felt some relief from leaving here also felt a little bit of guilt for her reaction to him. He wasn't truly hurting her, perhaps she had overreacted.

A large goose, about the size of a van, came walking up to her on big flabby feet. She was pushed off the log even before she could stand, by the large affectionate birds’ nose. "Kailash!" She protested at the bird tried to peck at her sweater. "No, Kailash, I have no treats!"

Kailash let out a normal squawk that Katherine translated into, "But Mother! You used to get me a treat every time!"

Katherine sighed in response and wrapped her arms around Kailash's neck. "I know sweetie, but I've been busy lately. We have our responsibilities you know."

The Goose didn't like it, but she didn't argue. With her 'Mother'. Still hugging her neck she lifted her carefully onto her back. As soon as she did she felt a massive breeze, cold and fast. Katherine shivered and pulled her bag and sweater tighter. "Let's go, before we freeze."

***

A boy was sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower in France. Snow was falling through the cloudy skies as he stood on top. The air brisk and icy, he held onto the spire with one hand, a crooked staff with the other. A smile played on his lips as he stared over the lit city. People below walked through it smiling. Children ran squealing, into the white dusting, teens held hands with cups of warm drink. Adults shouted protests at kids throwing snowballs. For the most part, it was a happy group of people, all having fun, just as he liked.

He rolled his staff in his hands, playing with the idea of creating a snow storm. The thought made his grin widen. Just as he was about to do so his thoughts were bombarded by another’s,  _“Not now Jack.”_

“You always come at the most inopportune time Mani.” But Jack smiled. Since becoming a Guardian nearly seven months before he welcomed the voice that filled his head. It was comforting and kind, usually with thoughtful advice. Maybe it was annoying sometimes, but it beat the 300 years of silence he lived with. He put a hand in his hoodie pocket as he walked over the roofs of houses.

His staff spread flowery designs of these houses he walked upon. A child looked up through a frost-covered window pane, "Mère regarde! Jack Frost!"

He easily translated the words, “Mother! Look! Jack Frost!” It was amazing how those hundreds of years wandering had made him so attuned to so many different languages. He saluted the child. His mother looked up briefly, but upon seeing nothing she scolded her child quietly and pulled them away. Jack chuckled and leaned back against a fireplace. What a beautiful night, cloudy, cold and white. Winter was just beginning, and Mother Nature was a powerful deity. He knew she wouldn’t be happy if he stayed too long.

 _“It’s time to go.”_  Mani’s voice filled his head.

Jack straightened up and looked back at the city blanketed with snow. “See you all soon.” He said. Then he called for the wind and was gone.


	4. Where a Towns History is Much to Be Explored

       No one came to Burgess under normal circumstances. It was a small town, hardly known, revealing a mix of centuries. Old Victorian homes stood next to recently constructed apartments. An elementary school built in the seventies was not far from a diner established in the fifties. The cars were as diverse as the people who rode them down recently paved streets and old dirt trails. In its own way, it could be described as timeless.

       Katherine climbed out of the Taxi in front Burgess Elementary. The fur collar of her yellow jacket tickled her chin as she pulled it up.

       The school had to be twenty years old at least. Thick-trunked trees stood in front, bare branches like arms stretched over the lawn. It had thick concrete walls with vines climbing the sides. There was a strong smell of snow and the taste of frost in the air.

       “Katherine Güse?” Someone called from the building.

       She struggled to see through her hair as it blew in her face.

       A man waved at the door violently, “Come in, quick, before you catch your death!”

       Katherine ducked out of the bitter cold into the warmth of the school building. She fixed her coat, brushing off some stray brown leaves, before looking to her host. A kind smile stretched across his bloated face as he held out a chubby hand. “You must be the new substitute.”

        She shook his hand firmly, “And you must be Principle Hawthorne.”

        “I am,” He nodded chuckling warmly. He was close in height to Katherine, but rounder about the middle. “It’s cold out, would you care for some coffee?”

        “No, I’m fine, thank you.” She looked around, “The school looks nice.”

        “Ah, yes, it has quite a rich history. Would you like to hear while I show you your classroom?” He gestured toward the hall.

        Katherine nodded, and Principle Hawthorne began to lead her around. “The school was originally built in nineteen-thirty-five and named after the founder of the town. It was small at first, nothing but a schoolhouse. But when new industries moved here, the city exploded with people looking for jobs.” He smiled proudly, putting a hand on the wall. “Part of it burned down in nineteen-ninety-one—”

        “That’s terrible!” Katherine stopped walking.

        He nodded solemnly. “It took over a year to rebuild. The school has considerably shrunk since then.” He stepped in front of a large classroom and opened the door. “And here is where you will work.” She walked in, viewing the empty room. Posters were pinned to a cork board and a desk recently emptied was set in front of a clean whiteboard.

        She placed a hand on the desk. “It’s official then?”

        He laughed, “Are you kidding? With a resume like yours, of course!”

        Katherine pulled out the brown messenger bag at her side and began to set up the desk. The principle crossed his arms in the doorway as he watched, “I just have one question for you.”

       “What is that?” Katherine asked absently as she placed a few pens in the top drawer.

       “Why would you, with all your talent and skill choose to substitute at a place like this?”

       She looked up at Mr. Hawthorne smiling, “It shouldn’t matter where I teach, every child needs to learn.”

       “Well said, Miss. Güse,” He held out his hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

       “Yes, sir!” She shook his hand again.

***

       While it had been sunset in France, the sun had just set in Burgess. It was growing quiet as he landed on a misplaced electrical pole. “Squeak!”

       Jack turned to the loud noise to see Baby Tooth flying up to him from a house.  A tooth rested between two tiny hands. She was no more than five inches tall if you counted the little feather crown that framed her head. Her rainbow like wings beats as fast as a hummingbird as it flew around him.

      “Whoa, they're tiny!” He laughed as it affectionately pecked his cheek. “I missed you too.”

      She made another little, “Squeak!” Then landed on his shoulder in his hood.

      “Is, Jamie up or did he go to sleep early again.”

      “Meep…”

      “Of course he did.” Jack couldn’t actually understand her, but like the playful boy he was, he liked to pretend. He flew down, walking upon the smooth pavement with his pale feet. “It seems like all Jamie does these days is school, eat and sleep. Although I haven’t gotten to see him much Lately.”

      “Squick?”

      A long awkward silence fell between them. Eventually, he looked up, “You know, winter has hardly started, but it’s nearing the end of November, do you think I could—what’s that?”

      His companion tried to turn in the direction his attention caught, but he was already moving toward it. It was a light in the elementary school. Jack narrowed his eyes as he landed in one of the old trees that grew just outside the window. “Weird, no one is usually at the school on Sundays, especially not at this time of night.”

      A shadow moved across the window as whoever was in there kept working. Just then, the lights went out. “Hmm…Someone must have forgotten something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.” Jack sounded more confident then he felt.He flew away and landed on the roof of an old house.

      “Why don’t we try sleeping tonight and tracking down Jamie tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll enjoy a surprise visit.”

      Baby Tooth squeaked in agreement and flew to Jacks hoodie pocket. He chuckled warmly as he sat leaning against the chimney of the house. “Are you sure Tooth won’t mind.”

      She nodded.

      “Okay, good night,” Jack said with one last little laugh. He leaned back, his head hitting the chimney. The moon showed a crescent in the star-filled sky. Clouds rolled in from a distance.

      “You need sleep, Jack.” A voice said in his head.

       Jack closed his eyes, “I’m trying.” The air pricked with the sounds of sirens of and cars in the distance. His restlessness begged him to investigate but Mani was firm. He slipped in and out of consciousness at each sound until he finally fell into a blissful sleep.

***

       Katherine yawned when she arrived at the apartment.

       “Oh, there you are sweetheart!” An older woman with a broad, warm smile ran to greet her. Her hair was a mess, white and draped over the robe she had thrown over her shoulder.

       “Hello, Mrs. Peck.” Katherine stepped out of the Taxi.

       “I was worried something was wrong.” The woman grabbed her arm, “Your Kailash is the most well-behaved bird I have ever seen!”

       Katherine gave her a crooked smile, “You haven’t met that many then.”

       Mrs. Peck scrunched up her nose, “Nonsense! I have seen many birds. My late husband—God rest his soul—had a parrot. He could say over a hundred English words and fifty Spanish.”

       “Really,” Katherine turned to the amusing older woman. “And where did it learn Spanish?”

       The woman opened her mouth then closed it, her brow furrowed. “You know what? I don’t know!” Katherine laughed making the woman’s smile broader. “In any case, it doesn’t matter.”

       “Thank you for the apartment; I won’t stay too long, I promise,” Katherine assured her as Mrs. Peck guided her into her house.

       “Stay as long as long as you like dear!” The woman waved her hand, “It’s a pleasure to help poor wandering souls like yourself.”

        Katherine fought back a grimace, “Yes, well…Thank you anyway.”

        “Anytime!”

        Inside the old house at the doors entrance, she was instantly berated by the smell of mothballs and tea. To her right was the access to a kitchen. The floor had blue striped wallpaper and wooden cabinets that could have been here as long as the building had. She could almost taste the warm meal this woman had prepared. But Katherine dare not intrude.

        To her left was a living room, with the curtains drawn and a couch and armchair set in the middle. The television was old and heavy and covered in dust.

        In front of her was a set of steps that lead to her upstairs “Apartment.”

        “I set up your room with some food and clothes. I know you don't travel with much.”

        Katherine stared at her, “Oh! That wasn't necessary.”

        The woman waved a careless hand, “Nonsense. After all, you have done for me I am more than willing to help you.”

        Before she could talk further about what she meant the woman walked away.

        “Sleep well, Miss. Guse!”

        Katherine stared at her for a moment before turning back to the steps. Sucking in a deep breath, she walked up. When she was inside, she turned on the lights. A parakeet tweeted in her cage on her desk while jumping around the bars. The tired woman raised a hand, “I’m coming Kailash!”

        She walked past a couch, placing her messenger bag on it as she made her way to the full open windows. She closed the heavy curtains, Kailash eagerly pecking at her cage. After making sure that no one could see inside, she walked to the empty desk. The bird poked her head out of the cage bars or at least tried while Katherine attempted to open the door. “Okay!” She said a little grumpily, and the door swung open.

        The parakeet flew out, growing and changing as she landed in the middle of the living room. Her neck became long, her eyes large and black, her wings stretched out as if someone had just unfolded a large comforter. When the bird was done stretching she was a goose as large as a minivan and as white as a cloud.

        “I’m sorry Kailash,” Katherine said as the bird gave her an approaching look. “I wanted to bring you, but they won’t allow pets on the premises.” She ruffled her feathers and pressed her beaked nose against her mother’s chest, pushing her back. Katherine smiled fondly and stroked back the goose’s neck feathers flat. “How is that sweetie?”

        Kailash closed her eyes contently, and Katherine smiled, she turned to the window, the heavy curtains drawn to block out the outside world. Her mind drifted to class the next day. “We better sleep.” She said pulling away from Kailash. “I have a big day tomorrow.”

        The goose cocked her head but didn’t say anything. Katherine reached into her bag pulling out a massive quilt that she threw over the goose.  It was old and worn, apparently not complete. The sloppy hand stitching looked like that of a child’s. But the bird still laid her head on the quilt and tucked her wings around Katherine comfortably.

        The woman sighed, leaning her head on the chest of Kailash. She could hear her steady breathing as she drifted to sleep. So much had changed over the years, but not her, and not Kailash. They had been the same for centuries. Yet, for some reason beyond her knowledge, she couldn’t find the same comfort in her goose that she used to. She leaned back staring at the ceiling. It had been enchanted so that it was invisible to her. She could see the stars and the sky, and the clouds rolling in threatening snow.

         But beyond them, curved like a smile was the crescent shape of the moon, gleaming white in the night. “Goodnight Kailash, good night Tsar.” She said, leaning into the soft feathers and closing her eyes.


	5. Where First Impressions Could Be Improved

Jack woke with the sound of a horn and cars. He didn't usually sleep long, especially when wanting to visit a friend in the morning. He must have been more exhausted than he thought. The sun was just rising, late in the day as it usually was as winter closed in. He blinked in the orange light and yawned. Baby Tooth stretched, letting out a contented, "Squeak," as she did.

The spirit smirked at her. "Comfortable there squeaky?"

She glared at him and scooted deeper into his hood. He stood up on the roof to look over his town and home. The place had been here since the mid sixteen hundreds. Despite multiple changes to the city, it had remained strangely timeless, and always comfortable. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and dropped from the roof to sidewalk. People were leaving their homes for work and school. The roar of cars being started filling his ears.

"This day calls for some fun doesn't it squeaky?" He asked.

She peeked out and nodded.                 

He chuckled warmly, "Then let's get started!" He jumped up, hovering over the frost covered grass. He flew through the city, his speed unmatched by anyone, the wind carrying him like a bird from cars to house. He ran alongside a delivery truck, flying close up against the side just enough for another massive cement truck to pass. Baby Tooth squeaked in terror, huddling up to Jack as he narrowly avoided the vehicle. When it moved he jumped on top of the truck, covering the roof and windshield with some of his frosty art.

He laughed his voice light and youthful, like the wind.

A child heading to daycare fought against her father, pointing to Jack as the truck he stood on drove past. He had just enough time to salute her before she disappeared into a car. He smiled broadly as the wind whipped his hair back from his face. This was the life, free, believed in, seen.

The sound of a bell broke through his happy thoughts. Jamie! He had almost forgotten. He jumped off the top of the truck, his feet leaving a frosty design behind him. Pushing himself, he sped toward the sound of the bell, who happened to be a church tower.

Grabbing the spire he searched the now busy town for the Elementary School his friend attended. It was only a couple of miles away, and he could see him sitting on the steps. If he hurried maybe he could catch the boy before he went into the building. He jumped off the spire streaking toward him. An array of colored leaves spun around him as he flew past trees. They chased him down for a little bit. The school bell suddenly rang, and the boy got up, grabbing his backpack.

"Jamie wait!" Jack shouted, but he was still too far away for the teen to hear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack spotted a woman, she seemed in a hurry as well. It didn't matter, even if she did beat him to the door he would just go through her, like every other adult. They turned to him, her face a mixture of confusion and surprise as he drew within feet of her. It took him a moment to realize she could see him, and another to know he was heading straight for her. He tried to slow down, but he was going too fast. The last thing he saw was very wide silver eyes.

***

Katherine groaned in pain, grabbing her head with one hand propping herself up with the other. The morning had already been severe when she woke and found that the electricity was out, so her alarm didn't go off.

Kailash had not been used to the smaller apartment and had knocked things over, and Katherine had spent a little bit more time than usual trying to get the stubborn goose into her cage. Now she is met on her first day of substituting with a bump on the head. She turned her head quickly from the boy who had run into her and to the school paper strewn over the sidewalk like modern art.

Cursing her bad luck, Katherine decided to ignore the awful pain of the lump on her head and pick up her papers. She stopped once to look at the young man who had run into her. His eyes were wide with astonishment as if he saw a ghost. Although she could have described him the same way. His skin was so pale it was like milk, blue veins showing under the nearly translucent skin.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked calmly, skillfully keeping the irritation out of her tone.

Her voice seemed to snap the stunned young man into action. Jumping almost a foot, he awkwardly knelt next to her, quickly gathering some of the lost papers. As one hand tried to collect the paper, she couldn't help but notice the long wooden staff he gripped in his other hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you could--what I mean to say is I thought I would--I mean..." He sloppily stacked the papers and handed them to her.

She straightened them and stood, "It's fine, just be more careful next time." The warning bell for class rung and she turned toward the door. "You may want to get to class though." She stood walking for the door.

Without another glance, she ran off to her classroom, the burning gaze of the boy following her all the way there.

Finding the class was easy enough, her memory was impeccable. A couple of right-hand turns and she came to a loud room, with students sitting on their desks, throwing paper airplanes and gossiping.

Katherine opened the door walking to the room abuzz with children. None of them paid her any mind, which wasn't a surprise. She looked young, even though she was much older than anyone in the country let alone the classroom. She placed her things on her desk quietly and slowly. Her students still ignoring her presence. One student, a quieter looking boy who sat in the back, writing in a notebook, looked up.

Their eyes met, and in one moment she knew he recognized her as his teacher. He grabbed the sleeve of a student next to him and pointed to her. The student, a girl with braided pigtails and a pink beanie, gave him a frustrated glance before looking up and seeing Katherine.

By now all the students were noticing their teacher, each one recognizing the look of surprise and turning to meet the Guardian's gaze. She tapped her desk, her rhythmic movement almost hypnotic as the once wild students each became utterly silent. All of them, one by one returned to their desks, quiet other than the occasional whisper.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"I knew we were getting a substitute but her?"

"She doesn't look like a teacher."

When each student had settled into their seats Katherine glared at them all, eyes settling on each. After a long awkward silence, she stood up a little straighter and walked in front of her desk, so that there was no barrier between her and her students. She sat on casually waiting for the students to say something else, but by now they were all nervous, watching Katherine with small shifts in their seats, clearly unsure of how she would act.

"Hello class," She began, "My name is Katherine Güse, I will be your substitute teacher for the time being."

They all moved uncomfortably, eyes not leaving her. All the students still seemed a little intimidated by her, or unsure. Her marker tapped against the whiteboard for a minute, her hand resting on it gently before she turned around to face her class.

“Andrew Lang, the Grimm Brothers, Hans Christian Andersen, the fathers of fairy tales.” She smiled at the class. “Their stories have transfixed, inspired and permeated our culture for almost three centuries. Can anyone give an example?”

A child raised her hand.

“Yes?” Katherine said turning to her.

“Um...Disney?”

The kids laughed and shook their heads.

Katherine ignored them and continued, “Yes, very good. Anything else?”

“Once upon a time?” A kid called from the back.

“Tenth Kingdom?” Said another and every child chuckled while the boy sunk into his seat.

“Supernatural.” One boy joked, not even realizing his answer was right.

“Yes, very good. And I am willing to bet most of you know the names of the fairy tales. Or at least the most popular in culture.” She placed her marker down then sat in front of her desk. "As this is my first time in Burgess and seeing as we don't know each other I thought it would be a great idea to start small."

“So…” A boy whispered, “You want us to read fairy tales?”

Katherine smirked, “Not exactly. Reading is one thing, but I want you to learn from them, and believe me there is a lot to learn.” She straightened, “Fairy tales are a strong part of our culture, why?”

No kid could answer.

“Because they leave something behind.” The teacher said, “Some stories are based on truth, some hold hidden messages. It’s no small reason these fairytales are a part of us, and I think you should give them a chance. So…” She grabbed a book from the top of her stack and held it up for everyone to see, “I want all of you to go to a library and pick out a story, read it, study it and look up articles about it. Then we’ll have a presentation on them and how they spoke to you.”

One kid snorted a boy whose name came to her like the wind she grasped it and said. “Yes, Andrew?” The entire class became as quiet as the grave. Even the chuckling boy clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t say anything else, so Katherine walked back to the whiteboard.

A boy with ink all over his hands and a pen tapping on his desk raised his hand, "Mrs. Guse?”

 “Yes, Jamie?” She raised her head, looking the brunette in the eye.

He was amazingly calm about her knowing his name like that; he dropped his hand for a second then said, “Where do we even start?”

She smiled at the boy picking up a marker, “That’s what we will be talking about today.” She circled the Grimm Brothers names with a marker, “The Grimm Brothers are the most famous, their most popular stories being Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty. Can anyone else name some of their other tales?” A couple of the kid’s hands went up.

***

Jamie came out of the gray building pulling on his snow jacket. His eyes drooped wearily, so he nearly slipped on slick ice that lined the pavement. Catching his footing his startled eyes caught Jack not that far away, sitting on a statue of a lion. "Jack!"

He waved, and Jack flew from his perch to Jamie. "Hey, bud!" Jack said, landing next to him easily.

He smiled at the immortal teenager. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Well I tried to catch you before you went in," He jumped onto a stone wall and began to walk over it with staff over both shoulders, "But I ran into someone before a could."

Jamie raised a curious eyebrow.

Jack shrugged, "Don't know, was hoping you would tell me."

"Well, what did they look like?"

Jack stopped and leaned on his staff. "Um...brown hair, Grey eyes--"

"You do realize you are talking about half the kids in school right."

He sighed, "I don't know how to describe her." Jack ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more.

"What was she wearing?"

Jack stared into the distance, "She had a yellow jacket, lined with white fur and striped scarf."

"Oh! Mrs. Güse!" Jamie laughed.

"Mrs. Güse?" Jack gave him a questioning glance.

"She's our substitute teacher, pretty cool actually."

Jack shook his head in confusion.

"She could tell I liked to write and draw right away and gave me extra tips. And she helped one girl with dyslexia on her project. We don't even know how she knew that. I mean, she had been struggling, but she hadn't been...tested." Jamie smiled, "I can't wait until she teaches again. I wish she would stay."

Jack cocked his head to the side as he stared at Jamie, "Are you saying that she's NOT a student."

He shook his head, "No." he laughed, “She’s a little old to be...Wait you ran into her?” His eyes widened. Usually, adults couldn't see Jack. They may feel a cool breeze, but none actually believed in Jack like Jamie did.

Jack nodded, "But she looks so...Young."

"She doesn’t look young to me." Jamie jumped to over a crack.

Jack laughed, ruffling his hair, “That’s because everyone looks older to you.”

“Hey!” The boy pushed Jack's hand away to fix it."Why are you asking anyway?"

"I thought she looked familiar." The Guardian straightened his voice drifting off towards the end. His mind flashed with a familiar smile, and he grabbed his head. “Or maybe it’s just the bump she gave me.”

"Hmm...Maybe you knew her as a child at one time?"

"Maybe." Jack replied, "How long is she staying?"

"Well, Mrs. Felix got the flu or something, so probably for a while unless something calls her away too."

Jack nodded, "Okay."

"Thinking of seeing her again?" Jamie smirked and elbowed Jacks' leg.

"Sure, I'm kind of curious whether or not she can actually see me." Jack kicked a stray leaf.

Jamie sighed, "Is that the only reason?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his best friend in confusion, "Yeah, why else would I try?"

With a throw of his head Jamie let out a giant sigh, a small cloud could be seen in the brisk air, "You are so clueless sometimes." He said before walking ahead of him on the path.

"What do you mean?" Jack said stopping for a brief second before jogging to catch up with him. "Hey! What do you mean?"


	6. Curiosity Breeds Curiosity

Katherine put away the last of her papers and turned off the light to the classroom. After such a long day it was great to be heading home. She hoped her students were at least having fun. But for now, she needed to get back and write her list.

Wrapping her brown scarf around her, she walked outside. It was cloudy and cold. Her breath showed in the yellow streets lights. Taking a deep breath that made her lungs hurt she sighed. It was a lovely autumn night; it reminded her of the hikes she made in the Himalayan Mountains with Kailash and Nightlight. Now people claimed that climbing that altitude was deadly, but then the Lunar Lama's kept extra care to make sure it was safe for any traveler. That was three hundred years ago, now they kept that magic to themselves in an attempt to protect himself from human interference.

Katherine mindlessly walked in the cold, tugging the scarf over her mouth. She looked up briefly to ensure she was going the right way and then looked back down at her feet as she trailed off into thought again.

How long ago had that been? She had been eleven or twelve at the time. It was three hundred something years ago. She didn't know. She had been put hiking after an avalanche, and that's how they found Kailash. Her mother, seven eighths dead was still trying to protect her egg. It was only with Her soft words and gentle kindness did she manage to coax the mother bird off her egg. The pastel goose had moved aside just enough for Katherine and Nightlight to heave the egg out before she had died.

That had been a solemn and at the same time; miraculous day.

Katherine walked into her apartment only to hear the frustrated squawks of Kailash herself. "Alright, alright, hold on sweetie."

"Katherine?" An entirely different voice said from the other side of the room.

The girl turned to the voice. "Ombric? Are you..."

"I was just talking to Kailash over there." The voice seemed a little sketchy like it was coming over the radio.

"Where are you?"

He laughed, "In the mirror my dear!"

Katherine turned and ran to the mirror that she had hung on the wall. "Of course!" She laughed when she saw the familiar face peering back at her.

Ombrics eyes sparkled, despite his age, he always had a childlike glint. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm--"

Kailash cage raddled, and she sighed.

"One-second Ombric." She flipped the lock of the cage with pinky and the core flung open. Kailash grew to her normal side instantly, her neck growing long, her wings stretching out... So that it knocked over a picture frame. Katherine winced as the glass shattered. "Kailash!" She scolded.

Ombric laughed, "I guess the cage has done some good."

The girl nodded as her gooses long neck wrapped around her in a hug. "How are you Ombric?"

"I'm well, can't complain you know? Some of the children are more rambunctious than last year I feel." He smirked, "But if I can handle Nicolas..." There was a loud "BOOM" behind him, and he swirled around. "No, Toren, put the fire bottle down!" He let out a breath of relief, and Katherine giggled.

"You were saying?"

He smirked, "Seriously child, but how are you?" He made a motion to sit down, and hot cocoa floated to his hand.

Katherine smiled as she leaned against Kailash, "I'm good. I was sent to Burgess if you can believe it."

"Oh?" He took a sip from his mug, "And where is that?"

"It's only a few miles from where Pitchner’s ship crashed the last time." Katherine's voice faded softly.

Ombric frowned. "Are you okay?"

She shook the memory away and looked up, "Yes, yes I'm fine. I have been keeping my eyes out for those weepers but not much of a sign of them here. " She swirled her finger in a long strand of hair, "I don't understand why Mim sent me here. So far most of the kids seem okay other than the occasional misbehavior. In fact..." She stopped and glanced at him again, "Things seem a little bit too ideal here."

"What do you mean?" Ombric pressed, leaning into the mirror.

"It's hard to say," She replied, "But it is almost like some force is already here keeping it at bay."

The old wizard stroked his beard, "Could be something good."

"Or something so bad they wants nothing to do with it." Katherine was quiet again as she drifted off seemingly into another memory. Ombric sat patiently waiting for her to return to him while he played with his robe. "Hmm... I will have to look into it." She finally murmured thoughtfully. She turned to him again this time saying, "There is more to this town then meets the eye. I'm not sure what, but there is something here."

"I suggest going to the library." Ombric said, "Look into the history and myths. There may be a short link between them."

She nodded, "I will do that." She leaned in towards the mirror. "I miss you Ombric.*

He smiled sadly, “I miss you too." He was silent for a moment then whispered, "If you don't me asking, when are you going to contact the other Guardians?"

She crossed her arms, rubbing them, "Ombric, we're all busy, I am sure they have better things to do then talk to me."

"Katherine, you've missed all the meetings, all the balls, all the drills, even Pitch's attack--"

"I was working Ombric, I couldn't get there I'm time if I wanted to. Besides, they handled it." She looked away from the mirror and to the wall already covered in pictures and drawings.

"But they might not have." Ombric whispered, "They could have been killed, one was."

She tapped a finger on her arm, ignoring his scrutinizing gaze, her rhythm matching the clock. "One died?"

"Yes, the children brought him back again but...how could you not know this?"

"I did, I suppose in my own way." Katherine dropped her arms and let out a breath. "But they are okay now, thanks to the children." She finally looked back at the old magician, "What about this new Guardian, Jack Frost?"

Ombric leaned back, "I know little of him, only that he brings fun and snow wherever he goes."

"I heard he is quite the troublemaker." She smirked.

"He's doing well." He answered, "He doesn't always follow our rules, but sometimes we need that. Not everything works by the rules."

Katherine nodded in agreement. "Not to be rude Ombric," She grabbed the mirror, "But I have to write my list now."

"Of course, please try to contact me again soon. Seven months is an awfully long time." He smiled at her, and she smiled back before the glass turned to static and his face faded.

Katherine sat leaning up against Kailash with a small sigh. She sighed a little, feeling Kailash raise her head to look at her. She cocked it gently, almost comically and said, "Mum good?"

She smiled weakly, patting her smooth feathers. "I'm fine, let's get to work."

Katherine then sat her desk and began to make a list of names, slowly and carefully.

***

Outside the window of Katherine's apartment, across the street under the starry night sky; stood a woman. Her flowing hair moving like a fog in the wind, slow almost ghost-like. She stared into the brightly lit window, not daring to speak as she stood like a statue there. Her eyes turned slowly from the busy girl to Jack, who stood on a tree branch, oblivious to the vigilant eye as he was absorbed in a conversation he seemed to have with the moon. He finally sat down, stopping altogether and leaning against the tree silently.

There was the sound of a whine and a hiss from next to her, and she averted her gaze to the noise. Scurrying along the ground, next to a sewer grate a creature, covered in fur stared at her with six purple eyes. It hissed at her, revealing a row of sharp white teeth before disappearing under the grate. She opened and closed her hands at her side and took a deep breath. "We don't have much time." She looked at the moon. "They are rising."

And just like that, the fog enveloped her, and she disappeared into the twilight.

***

Jack walked back and forth on the branch as he talked to the moon, which was rising high in the sky earlier as the winter solstice drew near. "'I've never seen her before, I'm sure of it." He said.

_ "Perhaps you have." _

Jack sat down crossing his legs. Baby Tooth, as usual, slept in his pocket snuggling into Jacks cold hand. Jack pulled out his hands and adjusted the hood which was beginning to slide down.

_ "You need not cover your head, Jack, I am not God." _

Jack smirked, "I know you're not. Just an old habit from..." His voice trailed off, his kind going back to the frightened children and adults of World War II. Many huddling in the dark terrified, their heads covered as they prayed. Jack could do little to help them, but he decided to pray with them, showing what respect he could by using an old hat to cover his head. It was amazing what habits stuck with him from old memories.

_ "About the woman."  _ Mani insisted, seeming interested.

"Right, the woman." He looked up. "She looks young, but she is apparently teaching at the school."

_ "That is a noble profession." _

Noble? He never thought teaching was a worthy career, he wasn't big on math and science and preferred his head not stuffed with the info he wouldn't use. "I guess." He said. "But that's not the strangest part, she could see me."

The moon was silent for a second then,  _ "She could?"  _ He did not sound surprised, or even amazed.

"Yes! A full-grown adult has never been able to see me before, but she had!" His voice pitched with excitement. "I’m going to see her again, talk to her and find out why."

Man in Moon seemed to be thinking,  _ "Why is this so important to you?" _ He questioned.

Jack became silent again, tapping his knee, "I don't know. She just sparks something in me...a feeling like a memory I can't quite place." His voice dropped towards the end again as a faceless figure pierced his memory. Then his voice rose again, "But don't you find it interesting that an adult could see me?"

_ "Hmm...Interesting." _

Mani didn't sound near as enthusiastic as he, but for once he didn't care. "I'll find out tomorrow."

The moon didn't answer, and Jack realized he must have become busy again. He was always busy. It didn't surprise him at all. So he sat back in his tree and breathed deeply. I'll find out tomorrow, he thought again.

There was warmth on him as if someone was burrowing two lasers to at his back, but when he turned around, all he saw was mist. He put his hands in his jacket, eyes scanning for whatever could have disturbed him, but found nothing. Shaking the strange feeling off, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.


	7. Memories and Meetings Collide

Katherine wrote out the list late into the night. The moon shone brightly in the indigo sky, silver moonbeams leaving untraceable trails in the air. On cloudless nights they were most the active. She had long since fallen asleep, arms stretched over her notebook and sketchbook. A silver moonbeam made a trail to her room, buzzing like a lost fly in her apartment. Kailash was silent, making loud honking snores as it scooted around her head.

Finally, the beam settled on Katherine temple, the pulsing glow like a heartbeat.

She fidgeted for a moment before settling into a calming dream, or more commonly, a memory.

***

This one was of her younger self, dancing in the sky with Nightlight the day after their first battle with Pitch. It had been a small victory in the hand of a more significant war. The children were safe, the world at peace; if only for a short time.

Nightlight spun her around in the air, her wavy hair tangling in the breeze. He glowed so brightly that Katherine had to squint. She laughed a little, and he stopped and looked at her as if noticing her for the first time. All at once the dream changed. His eyes became the color of copper, and his hair began to darken. “Nightlight?”

His eyes glazed over, her hand slipping from his.

Down,

        Down,

                     Down,

                        She fell through an endless dark tunnel.

She reached out for Nightlight, him looking down dumbly at her as she fell. She tensed, preparing for the inevitable impact of the ground. “BANG!”

Katherine woke up on the floor by her desk. Looking up she saw a buzzing silver light spin around the room and then zoom out the window chasing some black sand.

She ran a hand over her face as she let out a frustrated breath. Looking out the window she saw the moon, it's crescent tipped so that it looked like a Cheshire cat. “Honestly, you would think you can give me a night of rest.”

The moon didn’t respond when she noticed her alarm: Six o’clock in the morning. It was time to get up anyway, the class couldn’t start without her after all. Kailash yawned trying to stretch her wings. The tips of her feathers whacked Katherine in the face as she stood up. She rubbed her face in frustration but didn’t say anything as she got ready for the day. If this was going to be a precursor to how the rest of the day would go, she was not excited about it.

***

He had thought all night about what Jamie had said. Or rather...what he hadn’t said. The boy's accusations seemed unnecessary. There was nothing Jack wanted more than to understand why this Miss. Guse could see him. So as he leaned from the tree watching the kids leave the school for the day he reminded himself what his focus was. And not to get his hopes up.

The idea that someone other than children could believe in him gave more questions than answers. What was belief? Did it matter for children or adults? What made a child an adult? The questions were so loud in his mind that it took him a full ten minutes before he realized all the children were gone. He jumped from the tree, landing by the front doors of the school.

He hardly made a sound. Not that anyone would hear him anyway. A strong wind pulled some red leaves from the tree as he stood in front of the school. There were very few establishments he ever entered. Most were by accident. It took him a moment to gain the courage to push through the glass doors. His hands lay flat as he drove it in the quietly lit hall.

The walls were lined with child's art. Paintings, handprints spread out and even framed. He couldn’t help but look at each one as he walked down the hall. It was warm in the school. “Amazing.” He mumbled.

There was a clang from down the hall making him jump. He saw it was the janitor who was sweeping the hard floors. All at once Jack remembered why he was there. He walked down the hall again, this time quicker as he searched for Jamie’s classroom. “One hundred seventeen. Where is it?” He had to stop and backtrack once. His eyes finally falling on the widely open door of the fifth grader's room.

Jack peeked into the empty classroom. His eyes scanned the quiet space watching as the woman from before collected the papers on the desk. She didn’t acknowledge him in any way, so he walked in, standing in front of the door. She was intent on her work, cleaning the desks, smiling softly and putting away books the kids had forgotten about. He was quiet for a long time, leaning forward on his crook with a sigh. Jack cocked his head thoughtfully. “I thought for sure—“

“Excuse me?” Mrs. Guse looked up her eyes penetrating his like pure light.

Jack jumped back slamming into the classroom wall, and a picture hanging on the wall hit him square in the head. Stumbling away he rubbed his head only to trip over a small car and land square into the bookshelf. The shelf wasn’t prepared for his weight, and it collapsed with books among other objects falling on top of him.“Ow…” He mumbled from the under the pile.

He heard hurried footsteps then a giant stuffed bear was removed from his face revealing the concerned face of the teacher. “Are you okay?”

He stared for a moment, mouth agape as she stared down. “Ummm…I-I’m fine.” She looked unconvinced, and he gave her a big toothy grin. Which he was sure didn’t help the matter. Finally swallowing back his smile he attempted to push the stuff off of himself. “You just startled me that’s all.”

“Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard.” She reached out, and at her touch, he hissed in pain. He could already feel a large lump forming where he had been hit by the picture.

“I better get you some ice.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary!” Jack waved his hand then winced again grabbing it. He grimaced at the pain in his arm and the cuts on his palm.

The teacher had already gone behind her desk, pulling out ice packs and bandages as she did. “It isn’t a problem, really. I always keep a first aid just in case a kid gets hurt.” She looked up at him then looked down, “I hope you don’t mind a Deadly Nadder on the band-aids. I am afraid I am used to more children than adults having accidents like this.”

Jacks felt his ears warm, “I don’t mind, and I didn’t mean to… um, bother you.”

She didn’t respond, but walked over, forcing him to sit with a gentle push of her hand. Katherine pressed the ice to his head, telling him to hold it while she took care of his scraped hands. He listened, but only because she seemed intent on it. When she was done, she sat back and smiled. But it quickly dropped as she mumbled, “Haven’t I seen you before?”

Jack rubbed his hand, remembering the day before with stark clarity, “I don’t think so.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, “I have! I ran into you  in front of the school.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Aren’t you a little old for elementary school?”

Jack tried to keep the embarrassing redness from his cheeks. “Um, I’m younger than I look.”

“What are you doing here?”She pressed, walking to her desk.

Jack stood and followed her, “I was here to see Jamie Bennett.”

“Well I am afraid you missed him, he went home a little while ago.”

“Right.” He murmured, stopping when she looked up.

She stared at him, her piercing gaze making him look away. “How do you know Jamie?”

“We’re cousins,” Jack said, his mouth moving of its own accord. “I’ve been away for a while, and I wanted to surprise him.”

“Very odd way to do it—“

“Jack…Um…Jack Bennett.” His mouth felt like cotton as he spoke the apparent lie. But why lie?

“Hmmm…” She eyed him suspiciously. This woman’s gaze seemed to look through to his soul rather than his surface. She grabbed her satchel and threw it over her shoulder, turning her iron eyes from his. “I suggest you go, I lock this room when I leave.”

It took Jack a moment to realize he had been holding his breath. He let it out with a small huff. Turning around he headed for the door of the room, being careful to avoid the pictures on the wall. She walked behind him, wrapping her scarf around and locking the door behind her. She turned, and he stepped back from her, letting her pass to the school's exit. The both of them walked down the empty hall in scrutinizing silence, her hand on her satchel and her eyes avoiding his. At the door, she quickly walked down the steps, apparently not comfortable with Jack's presence.

At the sidewalk, she stopped and turned to him, “I am heading home now.”

His eyes widened at what this implied, and he stepped back. “I’m sorry I didn’t know I was…I didn’t mean to…I just…”

“It’s fine Mr. Bennet.” She stated coolly, “But I would rather not be followed. So if you will please leave me alone.”

“Right.” Jack turned around to walk down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, “Maybe I’ll see you again.” Jack said. She nodded walking away vigorously. “Wait!” He abruptly shouted, making her halt in her steps, “You didn’t give me your name.”

She turned to him, smiling sincerely, but her eyes spoke of mistrust, “Katherine Guse. Have a good day Mr. Bennet.” With that final statement, she swirled away and disappeared around the corner.

He didn’t follow her, but his eyes never left her until she had rounded the corner. Still, he didn’t move, his hand gripping the staff that seemed to whisper to him. Baby Tooth finally popped out again, looking at Jack and back in the direction that the woman had walked. “Katherine.” He sighed.

***

Jack walked on the roof of a newer house, one right next to Jamie's, waiting for him to open the window and let him in. It had been weeks he felt since he actually got a chance to talk to the young man, and the school had been making things more difficult than it should.

But just as he was about to think he wouldn't, he saw the curtained window of his friend swing open and wave at him. He jumped from the roof and flew through so that he landed on Jamie's desk chair. The childlike guardian swirled in the chair then crossed his legs and sat down, the chair still spinning.

Jamie shook his head laughing, "Okay flake head, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Jack said continuing to spin and struggling to look at his friend as he turned.

"With this substitute of course!" He laughed and jumped on the bed.

Jack stopped the chair, "I didn't think I would need a plan."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, you meet a woman that can see you and you didn't think you would need to get any farther?"

"She's an adult," Jack spun the chair again, "An adult who happens to believe."

The boy stopped Jack's chair, "Uh, no, she's an adult teacher who happens to believe, and you happen to recognize. Coincidence? I think not!"

"Jamie..."

"Don't you Jamie me mister!" The boy laughed again. "You have to find out more."

The Guardian gave Jamie a sideways glance. "I don't know how you expect me to go any further. What more could there be?"

"There's a whole truckload of possibilities."

"Right, no. Seriously, Jamie, she is just a woman--"

"Jack Frost Jack Frost!" Sophie appeared at Jamie's door before either of them could protest she had already jumped onto the bed nearly throwing Jamie off the side. Her unruly hair stuck up like a cat's, making her look crazier than usual. "What about a girl? Is Jack in love?"

The spirit's ears turned bright red.

"Sophie!" Jamie pushed her from the bed along with his old blanket. The girl glared at him through choppy bangs. "Get out of my room squirt."

"No fair, I want to hear about girly too."

"There’s nothing to --."

Jamie leaned over his bed. "It's none of your beeswax!"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Seriously stop."

Sophie peeked over the bed at him, while her brother turned to him. "But I thought--"

"She can see me, that was all I wanted to know," Jack confirmed, nodding to the two of them.

Jamie and Sophie shared a glance, "So...did you find out why?" The boy asked sitting up.

"Well...she must believe in me." He rubbed his neck.

“I think there is more than that going on.” Jamie started again lifting his sister off the bed only for her to climb back up again. “You should see her again!”

“No!” Jack waved his hands wildly, “I already freaked her out, and made a complete idiot of myself. I am not going to see her again.”

“Jamie Jamie lookie!” Sophie shouts hanging upside down at the edge of the bed. Both Jack and Jamie turned to her.

“What is it, Soph?” Her brother asked.                   

“I’m a bat!” She fell off the bed, and the boy sighed.

The boy wasn’t giving this up yet. “You should still see her again.”

Jack dropped his head, looking down at the staff in his lap. Even if he did see her what was the point. Sure she was familiar, but that could mean anything. Yet, he still couldn’t shake the feeling, even if he fought it, that there was something more to her then just seeing him. He took a deep, shaky breath then looked up. “I’ll think about it. But even if I do don’t make it anymore then what it is.”

Jamie whooped jumping on the bed resulting in knocking Sophie off the bed. She began to cry and both the boys turned to her.

 

 


	8. A Second Introduction Turns Out Better than Planned

"Jack?" Tooth fluttered above the boy, a dozen fairies surrounding her like a choir. "What are you doing here?"

He jumped and turned to her. He looked at her stunned for a second then stuttered, "Oh hey Tooth! Hey... Um...how are your fairies?"

She hovered closer, her rainbow like wings humming, "They're fine Jack. But what are you doing here?"

He tapped his staff nervously with his forefinger. "I'm...looking for my teeth."

Tooth folded her wings, dropping so that she stood in front of him, he was a good deal taller than her at only five foot two, so she had to look up. "You're teeth? What for?"

"I would think that would be obvious." A smirk played on his face.

"But Jack, you already know where your teeth are, and I thought you already went through all of your memories."

Jack leaned against the wall and let out a breath, "I thought so too" He mumbled, "But something isn't right...I met someone, but they seem so familiar."

Tooth raised an eyebrow, "But we have already gone through all your teeth."

He frowned, "That's impossible. All those memories were from like...fourteen up." Jack looked at the cylinders that decorated Tooths cove. "There has to be more than that, birthdays, my sister being born. Anything!"

She shook her head, "That was all the teeth I collected from you, Jack."

He continued to stare at where his teeth rested, protected by gold and fairies. If those were all his memories, then where did his memories of Katherine come from. He tapped his staff again. “Why is she so familiar? I feel like I should have known her for years.”

She sighed, flying again, “You are three hundred years old. Perhaps you saw her as a child.”

“Maybe,” But it didn’t seem right. Jacks mind kept flickering to the sounds of a soft chuckle. Which was reasonable enough except they were consistently followed by the images of some sort of...giant goose. He grabbed his head.

Tooth cocked her head in a bird-like way, her purple eyes shining thoughtfully. “Sometimes Jack, our memories go deeper than teeth. They go beyond our mind and to our emotion and dreams.”

He blinked up at her. “Then...should I see Sandy?”

“That may be a good idea.” She smirked, “But also, why don’t you try talking to her.”

He sighed, “I made a complete fool of myself. I doubt Katherine would want to see me again.”

Tooth laughed, “I don’t know, some girls will accept an apology.”

He looked up at her again, a small smile on his face, “Thanks, Tooth, I’ll try.”

***

The students were already sitting down, chatting and laughing. Katherine made a mental note of each child, observing them. One wasn’t there, and she wondered if maybe she had missed a report. But just as she was sure he wouldn’t show the boy walked in.

“Jamie!” She smiled, “You’re here just in time.”

“Sorry Mrs. Guse, I was talking to my uh…cousin.”

She kept a smile on her face but inside she felt an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Jackson Overland?”

“That’s him!”

“Yes, he came to visit you yesterday.”

“About that.” Jamie chuckled nervously, “He asked me to tell you he’s sorry for freaking you out. He not exactly the most social person. He travels plenty, But he forgets his manners sometimes.”

Katherine nodded calmly, “That’s quite alright. You can sit down.”

“Ummm actually.” The boy rubbed his neck in much the same way his cousin had the day before, “Jack would like to see you again.”

Her stomach sunk further. Of course, he did. This wasn’t uncommon. Three hundred years and Katherine always found that one boy (and on the not so rare occasion, girl) who would develop feelings for her. Or a crush, however way you wish to put it. Either way, it was immensely uncomfortable.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea, Jamie.”

“Please!” Jamie clenched his hands together, “He really is sorry and wants to see you again.”

Katherine stared at the boy for a moment then let out a sigh, smiling softly, “Very well, go sit down though.*

Ignoring her final comment he pulled a piece of paper from his vest, handing it to her, “He said that if you said yes I should give you this.”

She nodded and finally Jamie walked quickly to his desk. She opened the paper, finding messy lettering that spelled, “Lakeside Café.” In dark blue ink. She let out a breath before she threw it away. This boy, man…whatever he was. Was going to prove difficult while she was here. It would be best to see him and explain why they can’t be together and just get it over with. It was the best solution she found in most situations, even if it wasn’t the most satisfying. If she ignored him, he would think she is just playing around, and that was the last thing she needed.

The class had settled for the most part. Children sat at desks talking. One girl had started throwing paper airplanes. Watching the kids having fun set her mind at ease. With a deep breath and a straightening of her back, she turned to the kids and clapped her hands. “Okay, let’s get started.”

***

Jamie ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang. He shouted something along the lines of “That was amazing!” While other kids, a group of at least five followed behind with the same enthusiasm.

“I can’t believe she brought a bird to class!” A boy with glasses jumped to catch up.

“It was so pretty, I didn’t know doves could come in so many colors!” A tall girl with short hair spun around in the snow.

A little girl, around maybe six, with long blond hair ran out of the school, “Wait for me, Jamie!” She squealed.

Katherine laughed from the window of the school. It was always worth it to see the children like that. Happy, excited. It almost made the next scene a little less uncomfortable. Jack appeared out of nowhere, leaning against a telephone pole and smiling at the troop of kids. They jumped even more excitedly, each high fiving Jack. While the little girl grabbed his leg. He looked down briefly but never attempted to pry her off. Only laughing instead.

Jamie spoke to Jack while he casually nodded, adjusting a bright blue button-up he was wearing. He must have been talking about her because he suddenly looked up. Katherine swirled away from the window as soon as he gaze fell on hers.

She didn’t allow herself to look again. Deciding instead to pack her stuff for the day.

***

Jack frowned a little at the closed window.

“Hey, earth to Frost!” one of the kids laughed waving her hand in front of his face. He pushed the hand away.

“Now when did you get tall enough to do that?” He laughed.

“Since forever!”

“So what’s the deal?” One of the twins interrupted.

“Yeah, why can an adult see you?”

Jack smiled at the group, “No idea, but I’m going to find out today.”

“Maybe not today Frost.” The boy with glasses pushed them up his nose pretentiously and added, “Your lack of relationship may detour her and in fact cause more issues than solutions.”

Cupcake, a more massive girl who only wore pink elbowed the boy in the ribs. “It will be fine brainiac.”

Jack looked up at the window again, watching as she moved around the classroom. He hoped so. Or he did all this for nothing.

***

Katherine finally walked out of the school, hands in her pocket as she walked up to Jack. She pulled her scarf tighter, almost strangling herself in the process. Soon Katherine stood before him, or rather, beneath him. He was taller then she remembered, at least five nine, and with her short status, she had to crane her neck just to see him properly. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, and she scrunched up her nose. “Aren’t you cold?”

He blinked as if surprised by this question and looked down at himself, “Oh, I guess so. I um...forgot my jacket.”

She frowned at him, “Don’t you have a car at least?” It was a stupid question really. Even if he did, she would never climb in one with him.

He shook his head, a bright red creeping into his ears. She found herself fascinated by those ears.

“But don’t worry,” He took his hands out of his pocket and pointed up the street. “The cafe is a short walk from here. A lot of teachers stop there.”

Katherine followed Jack's finger frowning at the building that wasn’t a mile down the road. Letting out a small breath in the frosty air she began to walk in the direction of the cafe. He didn’t say anything as they walked, looking worried and skittish as if he had done something wrong. Or was going to. She shivered at what she could possibly be getting into. Not that she wasn’t ever in these situations before. Being out in the world she had her share, but that didn’t make them any more fun to deal with.

She kept replaying the look on Jamie’s face when he had spoken to her. There was no way this man wanted to just apologize. What was he playing at?

When they got to the cafe, he opened the door for her, letting her go first. She didn’t like that he was behind her and hesitated before taking his offer. She preferred to see this mysterious man. They both entered the café him looking more worried than she did when they made their way to a table.

Katherine sat in the chair by the window, Jack sitting down at almost the exact same time. An awkward silence rested between the two like a spear of ice, and neither was willing to break it. She played with her satchel instead of hanging it up, and Jack still looked unwilling to say a word. It was as if he had his tongue tied.

 Just then, like an angel in a cloud of smoke a waiter came up, “Could I get anything for you miss?”He tapped a pen against a bill with forced patience.

“Water please,” Katherine said quickly, eyes not leaving Jacks as he stared worriedly at her.

“And you sir?” The man turned his direction.

The nervous young man didn’t respond, still staring at Katherine as if she was some sort of ghost. Katherine nodded in the direction of the man.

“W-what?” Jack stuttered.

She and the waiter let out a breath, “He asked what you wanted.”

Jack turned as if noticing the man for the first time. He looked up at him stiffly, his mouth hanging open in shock at the annoyed waiter. “I-uh… Water? Water!”

The waiter rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about cheapskates among other things that Katherine would never repeat out loud. Jacks eyes were now following the waiter, eyes still broad, hands gripping the table as he craned his neck. “How on earth…”

“Ahem.”

He swirled back to her. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” He folded his hands, “Never mind, thanks for coming with me.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow at this boy but nodded.

“I just wanted to apologize—“

She raised a hand, “I’ve been told, multiple times in fact. And while I appreciate the gesture, you didn’t have to go this…far.” She waved towards the café. He somehow managed to regain his composure again. Up close the boy looked, stranger, then he had before. She noticed swirling patterns on the sleeves and collar of his button up. His hair defied gravity. And his eyes, there was something strikingly evocative about his eyes. The way they gleamed seemed too familiar, too welcoming. She knew those eyes, strange though it seemed, and she couldn’t put her finger on why.

“I’m sorry…I mean…” He cursed under his breath, brushing a hand over his hair making it worse than before.

She frowned at Jack over the cafe table. The way he played with the collar of his button up. The way he always looked nervously at the people around him, hardly ever looking at her. And when he did his ears turned red.

She stood, grabbing her bag, “You have been very kind Jack. But I must be heading out.”

He looked up at her frowning, “But your food—“

“I am in no way hungry Mr. Overland. Thank you for your apology, and have a good day.”

She turned, making her way hurriedly from the cafe and into the street. Before she could do anymore, she heard hurried footsteps and felt someone grabbing her arm. She turned to the young man quickly and firmly.

"Please, I just wanted... I am not good at this...”

She yanked away from him, "I don't know why you have decided to single me out but I am NOT interested in having a relationship."

"Relationship!" He snapped in disbelief, his ears had turned bright red by this point, "I wasn't trying to..." His eyes widened, and he burst out laughing. Katherine stood there completely confused as Jack grabbed his ribs. She wasn’t sure whether she should go get help or just walk briskly from the situation. Her eyes swiveled to a person who walked past them, but they seemed oblivious to this laughter. Before she could make a decision, Jack finally stopped. "Jamie is quite crafty..."

Katherine blinked up at him, still a little uncomfortable by his reaction. "You mean you weren't trying to go on a--"

"Date?" He laughed, "No, no… I would have never…That is to say.” He rubbed his neck, releasing small spurts of laughter. “I was just trying to make you not so afraid of me. I didn't exactly make the best first impression.”

His reaction was so bizarre that she still couldn’t make a proper sentence. Staring at the tall young man she felt herself turn once again up the sidewalk.

“Listen, I’ve given you enough heart attacks for one hour, how about I just walk you home.” He stuck his hands in his pocket, smiling shyly.

She still didn’t know how to respond at first. She was still standing there staring at Jack. Yet even as she stood there, she realized that although he was strange, he seemed harmless enough. Jamie had been so severe though, that’s what scared her. Fixing herself, she stood up straighter and said in as much confidence as she could muster. “That would be nice Jackson.”

He chuckled again and began to walk up the sidewalk.

His strides were too long for her to follow at a healthy pace. She found herself half jogging to keep up. But he was silent as he walked with her. Looking thoughtful and confused, as if he didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to help him either. Kids were comfortable, there was very little you had to say to help them. But this man, this Jackson Overland. He would be harder, she hoped that, if he was to be helped, she could do it.

***

An old woman, who was .probably was pushing ninety waved from the window of a house. Jack looked up in time to see Katherine look up and wave back. Before either of them could say a word, she ran out of her house and took Katherine’s arm. “What are you doing in this freezing weather child! You’ll catch your death!”

She laughed, patting the woman's hand fondly, “Don’t worry Martha, I’m wearing my coat.”

“That’s no excuse!” She said, dragging the woman into her house.

Jack chuckled as she struggled against the older woman’s grip.

“Don’t laugh boy!” She shouted stopping him short, “You can come in too like I am going to let you leave without a cup of tea.”

The spirit starred in stunned silence at the old woman, Katherine giving him an apologetic look. With a shake of his head, he followed the two into the old Victorian house. As soon as Jack stepped into it, he was hit with a smell that was a mix of mothballs and febreeze. He scrunched his nose of the aroma. To his right was a brightly lit dining room with a table and chairs and a porcelain teacup, steam coming from it. She pulled out another cup and placed it on a small plate.

“Come in, come in! Don’t be shy!” she put out a plate of cookies smiling up at them so big that folds of wrinkles around her face folded around her.

Katherine smiled from a seat at the table and nodded to the one next to her.

However, Jack hadn’t been invited to a house for centuries. He didn’t know how to respond. At Jamie’s place, he would sit on top of the seats back and lean back, with his staff holding him up. This woman could see him though, and his staff had safely transformed into a wooden bracelet around his wrist. He had been so confused at what to do that he never even realized he was staring at the chair.

“It’s only a seat, it won’t bite.” The old woman said, pouring hot water into his cup.

He felt his face heat up and quickly sat next to Katherine, trying not to look as confused as he felt.

“One lump or two lovey?” Martha asked.

“Um, two…” He struggled with the word his mother taught him three centuries ago, “Please!” He blurted.

She smiled politely, and Katherine shook her head. “This wasn’t necessary.”

“Of course it was!” the woman waved her hand, “I don’t allow anyone in my house to leave tired and hungry. You should know that well and good by now!”

Katherine rolled her eyes, “The first day I move into here she insists on feeding me and won’t let me leave until I am about to explode.”

“Well you know I was used to feeding that horse of a husband of mine!” she waved her hands, “Besides, I believe you should make your guests comfortable.”

“Even if they're held against their will apparently.” The young woman replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Jack held the cup of tea, feeling it burn his palms as he looked at the woman, “Are you two related?” He pressed trying to keep on this subject.

“Oh no, but we have known each other for a long, long time.” She sipped her tea with a smirk. “The first time I met her, it was in the middle of the forest I was eighty years--”

Katherine yelped and dropped her tea, the hot water pouring over the floor. “Oh, I’m so sorry Martha!” She jumped up and grabbed a rag. “I thought I saw—“

“Don’t worry about it sweetie, honestly.” She got up, leaving the two alone.

Katherine let out a breath of relief.

Jack smiled putting his tea down, “So, how did you two meet?”

“Oh,.” She chuckled awkwardly, “I helped her when I went hiking in the forest about eight years ago.”

“It’s really nice of her to give you a place to stay.” His ears rang with a familiar sound, and he turned, looking out the window at the leaves blowing in.

Katherine took his shoulder, “Is everything okay?”

He stared for a few minutes, the voice becoming more evident, “Jack the Guardians have called a meeting, it’s time.”

He stood, checking his wrist as though there was a watch there, even though there wasn’t. Before Katherine could question why he did this, he said, “I have to go, I forgot about a meeting I have to go to.”

“Meeting?”

“Yeah, ummm...out of the city.” He made rapid strides to the door, his long legs carrying him faster than she could follow. “It was nice meeting you Katherine, tell Martha thanks!” He waved from the front door, trying to hold his friendly smile for as long as possible. It was hard with her staring at him in such confusion. Then he closed the door and ran up the street until he was out of sight of the house. As soon as he was, he pulled off the wooden bracelet, and it transformed back into Twiner's regular shape.

Yet just before he took off...he stopped. Jack turned around in the direction he had run from. His mind was spinning with questions. Why had the old woman seen him? How long had they actually known each other? How could Katherine herself even see him? He didn’t want to leave now, not when he was going with more questions than answers.

“She’ll be here when you come back.” The man in moon comforted, “Now hurry, they are waiting for you.”

Jack clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to turn away. Later, for now, he had best do as Mani says. With that final thought, he transformed the bracelet on his wrist back into a staff and took off into the air.

***

Katherine had sat staring at the door for about ten minutes before the woman came back. Martha was holding a rag, and she glanced at the empty chair. “Where did he go?”

The girl shook her head, turning to Martha, “He had a meeting.”

“Strange boy.” Martha murmured, then smirked as she leaned down, “But cute.”

“Martha!” Katherine said, trying to hold back a snicker.

The woman laughed, “Come on, I wasn’t born yesterday, and neither were you. We both know that.”

Katherine sighed, “But no one else is supposed to know.” She leaned back, glaring at the woman who was now sitting down. “You know how people are, they would alienate me, do experiments, the entirety of my world would be exposed in the worst ways.” She crossed her arms and looked back towards the door.

Martha placed a hand on Katherine’s, “I just want you to be happy dear, everyone deserves love.”

She shook her head, “You just don’t understand.” Katherine got up and walked to leave the kitchen, but before she could, she stopped, “I only fell in love once, and I lost them through no one’s fault but my own. Since then many have tried to earn my affection. But what’s the point of falling in love if you can’t grow old together.” She turned to look at Martha, her eyes large and sad. “It’s better this way, I know it’s hard to understand, but in many ways I envy you.”

The woman stood, “Maybe this one will be different.”

Katherine turned away again, “My priority is the children, no matter what, he…” She nodded toward the door, “Was just another adult, one who will grow up and find someone better.” With that she walked up the stairs to her flat, determined to hide from any more prompts the kind intentioned woman gave. She didn’t feel anything for this boy. She knew that, but she didn’t like the idea that Martha was compelled to find her happiness.

As Katherine opened the door to her apartment, she heard the familiar sounds of Kailash rattling her cage and begging to be let out. She reminded herself that she was happy, as she unlocked the cage and Kailash grew to her standard size. Katherine told herself that she was happy as she began to write her lists of the nice kids she had met. She reminded herself that she was pleased as she prepared dinner that she knew she wouldn’t eat.

But as she sat down before Qwerty, pulling out her feather to write the next chapter she felt something roll down her cheek. It fell on the paper, making her ink spread and stain the already tear-stained pages. Dropping her head, she was forced to confess to herself the truth.


	9. There Are More Questions Then Answers

 “Where were you, Jack!” Bunny almost growled when the spirit flew in.

Jack landed on the floor of North's workshop feeling a little out of place by the judgmental stares of his companions. “I was busy guys, sorry!” He waves his hand as if in self-defense.

Tooth blinked at Jack in surprise. “Are you...wearing a button up?” Her purple eyes widened.

 Jack played with the collar for a moment, “Yeah, I thought I could try something new.”

 “Who cares about yuh wardrobe mate!” Bunny went on. “We're supposed to be having a meeting!”

 North grabbed the bridge of his nose, cementing the grandfatherly look he gave, “Seriously Jack, these are just drills. But if these be real emergencies…”

 Bunny made an explosion noise, expanding his paws as if it were a mushroom cloud.

 “I get it cottontail.” Jack leaned on his staff. “But where is Sandy?”

The Guardians all turned to North.

“Well, eh, he could not come. Sent message hours ago about needing rest.” Bunny and Tooth all shrugged this off but Jack couldn’t take this seriously. This wasn’t the first time Sandy had not come to a meeting. In fact, ever since he had become a Guardian, he had hardly seen the little man. And while he, Tooth and Bunny were all expected to show they gave Sandy a lot of leeway to come or not come as he pleased.

North went through the usual stuff, he talked about recently lost believers and recently gained. He offered different techniques for when they came across other dangerous spirits. Etc. It was all useless nonsense to Jack. He found himself drifting off, falling into a daydream. He was sure he heard laughter, children's laughter and thought for a split second that he was looking into bright silver eyes before he was shaken awake.

“Jack!” It was Tooth, who looked at him a slightly worried expression. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“It’s fine Tooth, it has been busy year.” North smiled at Jack, “Meeting over for today, we’ll have another drill soon.”

Bunny was staring at Jack, looking as though he had just seen a ghost. But he didn’t say anything. He tapped his giant paw and the floor instead, and a hole opened beneath, swallowing him up.

Meanwhile, Tooth stayed behind, biting her lip. “Jack, you don’t usually zone out like that. And you looked so...strange.”

“I’m fine Tooth, really.” Jack yawned, “Just busy, we’re all busy these days.”

North nodded in agreement, “You can go Tooth, I would like to speak with Jack though.”

She flapped her wings, staring at Jack for a long time as if searching for something. Her hand pressed against his cheek for a second, and that loving almost lustful look came to her eyes. It had been no secret to any of the Guardians how Tooth felt about him. But this look she gave him was different, it was almost as if she realized something about him that he didn’t. She pulled away, forcing her usual bright smile and nodded to North, “Okay, see you later!”

When they were both gone Jack again turned to Nicholas Saint North. The massive man turned his head, gesturing in the direction of his office. A private conversation wasn’t usually a good sign. So he stepped back, “I think I better go North.”

Nicholas scowled, and Jack straightened feeling the hairs on his neck stick up.

His face straightened, and he let out a hearty laugh, that was more befitting of the giant. The old Cossack wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder. “Come, Jack! You’re not in trouble I just wish word with you!” His thick Russian accent made the boy cringe, but he nodded.

He half walked, half dragged himself to private work office. As soon as he was in the door slammed behind and he turned.

Despite their almost year of working together, North was intimidating! His vast body towered a good two feet above Jack's tall, thin frame. Large muscles could be seen as North rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his chisel. As soon as he grabbed it, the spirit stepped back.

“Relax Jack, I not hurt you!” He chuckled and began chip away at a chunk of ice on his desk. “So What is deal?”

Jack peered at the sculpture for a moment entranced by how quickly and delicately he hack at the ice. Shaking the aw away he questioned, “What do you mean?”

North never looked up from his work as he said, “You haven’t been feeling weird?”

“No of course not!” Jack lied standing up a little straighter, and North stopped, raising an eyebrow at Jack. “Okay, maybe a little. It’s hard to explain.”

“You can try, I all ears,” North said.

Jack sighed, sitting on top of a block of ice, “That’s just the problem, I don’t think I can. I doubt you will even believe me if I told you.”

“Our whole lives are centered on belief.” He smirked. “Try me.”

Jack chuckled and cocked his head. “Ever since I got back the Burgess for the yearly snow I’ve had weird flashes. They’re like memories but not exactly…”

North looked up at the boy.

“I know,” He threw up his hands, “I sound crazy! But I am not making this up.” He looked down at his hands, “It’s like ever since I’ve met her I’ve been…someone else. Or at least my memories are someone else.”

“Her?” Nickolas' eyes widened.

A redness rose to Jack’s ears. “It’s not like that, it’s weird.” He tapped his thumb against Twine and took a deep breath, “She must be in her twenties and she can…see me.”

North continued to stare at him, stopping his work for the first time since they had started.

“That’s not possible is it?” The boy continued, “I mean, it shouldn’t be, but it is! She can see me, and when I was with her, others could see me. This old woman she lived with, a waiter--”

North waved his hand, “Wait, wait, you say waiter saw you? Old woman too?”

“Yes!” Jack jumped up, “I mean, I’m not even used to kids seeing me, and as soon as she gets to Burgess, it’s as if everyone can see me.” He bit his lip, “How does that happen? I don’t understand.”

Nicholas began to stroke his beard, “You say you have been getting weird flashes too?”

Jack nodded, “It all started when I accidentally slammed head first into her.” He rubbed the bump on his head attentively.

“I would say, something is lost in your subconscious, something you can not reach on own.” He continued to stroke his beard, “I would see Sandy, he may be able to help.”

“I haven’t seen him since I became official.” Jack rubbed his neck, “I have a feeling I peeved the little guy.”

“You did not ‘peeve’ Sanderman, as you say.” He crossed his arms and sighed, “But I will tell you, I do not like those flashes of yours, and if they keep going I am afraid they get worse.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked as North got up, reaching for a book that sat on his shelf. “What happened?”

He didn’t look up as he flipped through the pages, “Your eyes started glowing Jack, they started glowing bright green.”


	10. Change Has But Just Begun

In the quiet and the calm of the school lunch hour, Katherine walked the school's hall. This was her hour, an hour to reflect on what she could do to help the kids here, to find the main problem with whatever this towns dilemma may be. But she was confused, more confused then she ever had been in a town like this.

These Children were unnaturally happy and friendly, parents were more than attentive. In fact, when she researched the town, she found divorce rates were extremely low, even nonexistent.

“Why on earth would he send me here?”

She ran a hand over the lockers, feeling the hand painted metal. It was cold and worn, well used. Each one was different, decorated to match the child who owned them. She marveled at each one. Then she heard something, like weeping. Her hands dropped from the metal frame, and she turned to the sound.

Around the corner, kneeling on the brick was a little redhead child, her hair a mess and her head bowed. She couldn’t be no more than seven. “Are you okay?”

The girl startled at her voice and turned. “What—Who—“

Katherine knelt before the girl so that she wasn’t so afraid. “Are you hurt?”

The girl stared for a long time then turned away.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” She said, sitting down cross-legged. “Look, my name is Katherine, I’m a teacher. What's your name?”

The girl blinked back tears, “Rosie.” She murmured.

“That’s a lovely name, your hair looks like a rose.”

The girl wiped her nose still not looking up to her.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Rosie brought her knees to her chin, “I was s-supposed to read in front of the class, but I’m a ter-terrible reader!” She said, “And they all make fun of how I s-s-stutter.”

Katherine sighed, sitting down next to her. “You know, you aren’t the first person to have a speech problem. Lots of people do, one of England’s most famous Kings stuttered!”

The girl looked up, “B-but I’m no king.” She put her head in her hands, “I’m an n-n-“

“Don’t you dare say that word!” Katherine ordered, “I hate that word.”

The girl clamped her mouth shut and looked up.

The woman frowned leaning against the wall, “What you need is some confidence.” She murmured. Then a small smile played on her lips. “Come with me to the library.”

“W-what!”

Katherine stood up, holding out her hand, “Don’t worry, just trust me.”

The girl looked at the hand for a moment then took it.

 ***

“There is something wrong with Jack Frost!“

The giant egg-shaped mirror he was shouting into buzzed with static. But a voice, young but wise drifted through with amazing control. “Calm yourself Aster.“

Bunnymond threw a hand to his hairy chest before he turned around grabbing his green robe. “How dare you ask that!” He shouted. “Jack's eyes have never glowed before!”

 He grabbed some scrolls, each ending in egg shape knobs which he carefully unrolled.

“Because he never awakened himself before you.”

 “You idiot!” Aster put on egg-shaped glasses with a frustrated flair trying to peer through them at the scroll. “His own powers, even his memories could kill him! Imagine his human mind trying to contain all that!”

 “But he isn't human,” Tsar sad softly, “ He never was.”

Bunny pushed down his glasses staring silently at the scroll. “I worked hard to maintain this facade, I didn't want to see him--” he grimaced turning from the manuscript. His old office was a mess. Hand painted maps of the different lands he had created, blueprints of his construction were pinned to the wall untouched. Star maps with words no human could decipher were laden over tables, chocolate and paint staining their once flawless images. Robes and Tools and even his egg tipped staff leaned against a wall covered in dust.

There was nothing but static for a long time. “I know what you have been trying to do. But it has been over three hundred years. I think it's time.”

The Pooka dropped his arm. Then the static came, and it stayed, leaving the old alien in silence. He stared for a long time at his former staff and put down his scroll. He walked over, lifting the solid gold rod easily, dust and webs coming off as he did. “Is it truly time...for an awakening?”

***

“So you think she’s not normal?” Cupcake asked, leaning against a bookshelf.

Jamie turned to the larger girl, dressed in all pink. He and she had become close friends over the last few months, which was something he never thought he would say. Despite her size and appearance, she had a real passion and a firm belief in the impossible. This made her one of the few kids he could trust, even though he did like the other kids.

“Think of it!” He says, looking down the ladder at her, “Jack knows her, but he doesn’t remember how she knows when kids have problems and what they are without any doctors.”

“I guess that is a little strange,” She grabbed another book and Jamie slid down. “So what do you think she is?”

Jamie opened a book, “I don’t know, maybe one of these books--”

“Why are we in the library?” A young girl whispered.

“I want to show you something.” Katherine searched the shelves with relative ease.

Cupcake and Jamie turned to each other before turning to peek through the bookshelves. In the center of the library, there was a quiet area generally meant for little kids. It was full of bean bags and stuffed animals and was surrounded by a wall of low bookshelves filled with kids books. Jamie pushed aside some papers as he watched the little girl walk to one and Mrs. Guse walk to the center.

“What are they doing here?” Cupcake whispered, so low that she was sure Jamie couldn’t here.

The girl tried to peek over her shoulder, but suddenly Mrs. Guse turned around holding a small book titled, ‘The Little Engine that Could’ by Watty Piper.

She smiled, “This is one of my favorites. Have you heard it?”

“When I was in kindergarten.” The girl almost snickered, “I am too old for a book like that now.”

“Oh, but this book is special. Do you remember what it was about?”

The girl swirled her red hair around a finger, “The little blue engine had to take all these toys and candies to kids.”

Mrs. Guse pulled out the feather in hair as she talked, tapping lightly on the page. “That’s true, but do you remember how hard it was?” She traced the feather in the air. Jamie and Cupcakes eyes widening.

Appearing in the air, right in front of their teacher was a bright blue train engine. The girl gasped in awe, as the light faded and the train began to move, chugging down an invisible track.

Jamie and Cupcake gasped from behind the shelf each turning to each other.

Their teacher spun around, creating a massive circular track, and an enormous hill, one much too large for such a tiny train and all its cargo. It was as though Mrs. Guse was painting with the wind, her eyes bright her feather glowing like a pastel rainbow. She continued to draw around the girl until the entire quiet area was filled with the scenes from the book, perfect in almost every detail. Despite the fact that she had painted all this around them it still was slightly transparent, leaving a soft sheen like a fog over the two. Katherine smiled, kneeling before the girl as she did, “Would you like to help the Little Engine?”

Jamie turned to Cupcake, pushing the books back in place, “Now do you believe me!”

She nodded.

***

“Okay,” Katherine clapped her hands, “Have a good day, don’t forget to  tell Kailash goodbye.”

All the children got up from their seats walking from the classroom in a cheerful chatter. Kailash soaked up the praise through the cage while Katherine collected her paperwork for the day. Before she could leave though, the boy she remembered as Jamie walked up. “Mrs. Guse, can I talk to you?”

Katherine smiled at him warmly, “I would love to talk to you, but you’ll miss the bus if you don’t leave.”

“I can walk.” He grumbled.

But she shook her head, “There's a storm coming, and you don’t want to get caught in it. You can talk to me at Lunch Monday.”

He opened his mouth to protest but realized that it would do no good. Scowling he turned away, “Okay.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow as he walked out. She wondered for a moment if she should have talked to him but that thought was quickly erased by the strong wind outside her window. She straightened her papers and grabbed her bag. She buttoned her jacket and with a deep breath prepared for her hike into the snowy air.

Of course, the weatherman had been wrong. He usually was, and she tightened her scarf around herself in a vain attempt to stop the wind. There had to be more to this town, the way it was situated, the way it was laid out. It was no coincidence the fight that took place here, nor was it a coincidence that this was the same location that one of the entranced to Pitch’s cave was.

Yet this place held an almost unsettling happiness about it. The children hardly fought, the parents seemed one hundred percent devoted. So why send her here? Why the battle, why the cave? She was sure this town was holding some secret. And there was only one way to uncover it.

And as she walked down the empty streets and snow began to fall she saw something. It was small, and bug-like, and skirted around the walkway fast and jerky. It was roughly the size of a cat, but the clouds were making it too dark to see clearly. “What on earth.” She murmured running to where the creature had run. But as she rounded the corner, she found it had disappeared. A strange feeling of foreboding fell over her, the hairs on her neck prickling like the air was charged with electricity. “Who's there?”

The wind blew harder than before and she back away, reaching for her feather. She swirled around, and there right behind her was Jack. His white hair rose in the wind and his cold hand wrapped around her wrist in a gentle but firm way. “I need to talk to you.” He stated firmly.

Why did everyone want to talk to her today? “Now isn’t the time Mr. Bennet.”

“Can you not--” He stopped and sucked in a deep breath, “Listen, it’s important. It’s going to sound crazy though.”

“We can talk later.” Trying to turn in the direction the creature had disappeared to. She could see it again, better than before as the street lights had come on. Katherine’s stomach lurched as she recognized the monster.

He only held her firmer, “Please, you have to trust me, I don’t think I can--” His eyes widened trained on something behind her, “What was that!”

She swirled to him, “What did you see?”

Instead of answering he swung her behind him and for the first time ever she notices his staff, long and thin, seemingly pulled from thin air. He aimed it at the creatures colossal buggy eyes and a shot of light zoomed from the crooks tip. “No!”

But it was too late, the creature was struck. It let out a squeal, of pain and vanished.

Katherine grabbed his arm, swirling him around, “You idiot! Do you even know what that was!”

“You saw it?” He asked, his eyes wide with wonder rather than horror.

She ignored his awe and grabbed his arm, “That was a Weeper! Weepers never come out alone, they always travel in--”

Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers, he looked at her, his mouth agape in horror.

She turned around, following his gaze to a writhing mass of black goop. “Packs.” She breathed.

It was huge, all of them clinging together. She could smell sorrow wafting off them like sour milk. Jack squeezed her arm, his eyes wide in horror. Neither of them daring to move. It didn’t either, seeming almost bling to their presence.

“What do we do?” Jack hissed.

Katherine looked around, trying to think, trying to breathe but her mind had gone blank. All she could think was “Run.” Then the collaborating creatures reared up, their bodies transforming into the shape of a massive bear. Large black eyes, slime dripping from their form link oil. They opened their mouths, and let out a collective screech, the sound shook the concrete.

Katherine grabbed his hoodie, “RUN!”

Both of them turned around and ran. Behind them, Katherine and Jack heard the creatures and their screams. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, the sound of blooding rushing through her ears. It couldn’t be possible, how were their so many? How did they know how to create that form? She wrapped her arm tighter around her bag like it was a lifeline.

Jack suddenly grabbed her hand, his touch as cold as ice. “Don’t let go!” A  gust of wind filled her mouth stealing her voice. It swirled around them, sweeping her feet out from under her and lifting them into the air. But they had only flown a few feet before the wind stopped and they toppled to the concrete. “Stupid wind!”

She shook her head and turned, the creature got closer, it slammed into a car and grabbed a light post. It’s body oozing and writhing climbed some of the concrete walls. She turned around and found a turn in the block that lead down a lit ally where a green garbage can stood in plain view. Katherine stumbled to her feet, grabbing Jack by his hoodie as she did.

“What are you--”

He never got to finish the shout as a large crack split the concrete from behind him.

She dragged him along, even though he soon was ahead of her, his long legs making strides she couldn’t dream of reaching. She rounded the corner of the block and just as Jack was about to run past she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him so that they were both behind the garbage can.

The two of them panted, each trying to catch their breath as they heard the pack around the corner. It was hard to control her breathing, her heart was racing at a million miles per hour, and she put a hand to her chest. Jack didn’t dare make a sound until everything was completely silent. “Y-you saw them--No normal human sees--”

“Now’s not the time for this Jack!” She whispered, her voice coming out broken and harsh. He could see little puffs air with every pant. She slowly sat up, peering around the corner of the trash bin. Her eyes soon met with the back of the creature, deathly silent and scanning the empty alley.

She dropped back down, “It’s still there, we have to figure out a way out of here.”

“Hold on!” Jack said, “How are you taking this so calmly, who are you?”

She was about to answer if only to get him to be quiet. When suddenly the truck was brushed aside. Jack and Katherine put their hands over their heads, the sound of cracking metal and glass filling the night air. They both turned to see it, it gave them a dripping inky grin. Jack swore, and Katherine grabbed his arm again, pulling him away from the creature and further down the alley.

It was like a maze of boxes and garbage and concrete walls. How was the city such a mess like this? She turned and saw the creature, using the wall as leverage to drag it’s self across. Then she turned back around only to find herself facing a concrete wall. She screeched to a halt, her hands pressing against it.

He backed up against the wall she stood in front of. The 'Weepers' swarmed the walls, crawling and scratching and some even flying. Jack blasted some, freezing them solid, but more swarmed the more he exploded. "Any bright ideas?"

Katherine grimaced, pressing her hands to the brick wall. She pulled out her feather and began to draw a large box.

"This is not the time to draw Kat!" He said blasting the pack of monsters only yards away. The walls and ground had become black with these creatures. He turned to face her only to meet glaring eyes. He swallowed and turned away. "Right, do what you do."

She drew a small circle, and the box glowed. Jack wasn't sure what was happening to them, he was too caught up in the screaming swarm as he backed her up into the wall. She grabbed his hand suddenly and swung open the wall like a door. He didn't stop to think how this was possible but stumbled through the portal and into a dark room. Katherine slammed the door closed, rubbing a line with her feathered pen as she did. The opening vanished, but outside they could hear the creatures scratching and screaming.

Katherine's heart pounded, her back pressed to the wall, hand clutching her chest. Jack stood, fist clenched his staff so tightly his knuckles could be seen clearly. The scratches proceeded for an eternity. Then...it stopped. Complete silence fell in the dark space, and the wails faded to nothing but echoes.

Katherine slid to the ground, running a hand over her face and pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Dear Lord," Jack dropped his staff to his side, arm hanging as limp as a rag doll.

Katherine closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

Jack still couldn't make a coherent sentence, "What the--How did they--where did they--"

"Their called Weepers Jack. Their Joy suckers." She opened her eyes again, but didn't look at him, "I swear, I've never seen a Sob that big." She got up, stretching a little as she did. "I'll have to write this down," She reached into her bag pulling out a dark brown book with the caterpillar on the spine. Anything else she was going to say to him was lost in the absorption of her writing. She walked past him writing in the strange old book, with her signature feathered pen.

It took Jack a moment to process this as she walked away. He looked at the wall, and her and the feather in her hand. With a final leap of realization, he flew in front of her and snapped, "You're a Guardian!"

She leaped back, clutching her book to her chest, "W-what?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You're a Guardian aren't you!"

She stared at him for a moment then murmured, "Now isn’t the time for this?”

"You keep saying that!" He waved his arms at the brick wall behind them, "But you don’t think I have the right to ask you questions after that!"

She slammed the book closed and swirled around to him, "Fine, I am a Guardian," She pointed it at him, "But so are you!"

He staggered back, staring at the book, something he found only threatening in her hands. She looked ready to chuck it at his head. But instead, she spun back around pushing aside a thick black curtain

A fireplace stood against a painted backdrop of a living room. A fake Christmas tree hung with the beginning's of decorations and some present all probably nothing, but empty boxes were scattered all over the wooden floor. To her right was a light room full of red chairs lined in black wood and a balcony for those wealthy enough to afford it. Katherine brushed back her hair, turning from the place and instead tried to focus on the book in her hand. She flipped through the pages tirelessly searching for the section on Weepers.

"Where are we?" She heard Jack ask her.

"Burgess Town Theater. They're preparing a Christmas play based off of Charles Dickens--A Christmas Carol." She said it in a mind-numbing way like she had repeated it two billion times even though this could only be the first.

He looked around the messy stage, "Of course they are..." He turned back to her, pushing aside an ornament. She hadn't once looked up from her book, her eyes so glued to the pages that he wondered if he could even get her to say anything else. He finally asked, "How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

She stopped, standing in the middle of the stage. "I was one of the first..."

He sucked in a breath, "One of the first?" He breathed staring at her, that meant she had to be over three hundred years old. He ran a hand over his head, "But the Guardians, they never talk about you. They never even mentioned you!"

She slammed her book again, "This is none of your business Jackson!"

"Of course it's my business!" He raised his hands to the side, "Every since I saw you I thought I knew you, now I find out you were a Guardian? How could you even keep that a secret?"

"It’s better if mortals think I’m mortal." Katherine answered, “It was nothing against you, I did it for your safety, I didn’t know you were...well...”

"How could you not know!” He said marching closer to her. “How could you be a guardian for so long and not know who I am? Or that I exist!”

She nodded vigorously, "You know what? Maybe you’re right, maybe I should’ve known. But you know what else?" She said jabbing a finger at him, "You didn’t know either!"

"Ahem..."

She and Jack turned to see a man standing there, he had a broom in his hand and was staring at the both of them, or rather, just Katherine, as he couldn't see Jack. Katherine's face reddened as she stared at the janitor. "Um...I'm practicing for a play."

He raised an eyebrow but continued sweeping. Katherine let out a breath and stomped down the steps. She kept her book closed as she tried to race Jack out of the theater he flew in front of her. "Why don't you talk about them, Kat?" He pushed.

"If he hears me, he will think I’m crazy!" She hissed, nodding to the janitor.

He jumped in front of her, shouting even louder. "Why won’t you tell me anything? Why keep all this a secret? Why haven’t they ever mentioned you?"

She tried to shove past him, but he fought back.

"What are you so afraid of?" He pressed.

"It’s none of your business!" Her voice echoed through the theater.

He stared at her, her eyes ancient and tortured. She dropped her head, moving past him into the ticket room. He gripped his staff, staring at the reedy shaft.

She disappeared down the hall, brushing back stray hair as she ducked into the bathroom. She stood there in front of the mirror, trying to breathe. Her face had been cut up, and her hair was a mess. She pulled out her feather, letting the messy locks fall down her back.

"You don't have to go keep secrets from me."

She jumped, turning to see Jack standing there. "This is the girl's bathroom, Jackson!"

He was stoick, standing tight-lipped as he looked at her. "No one else is here Kat, except for that poor janitor." He leaned against the wall. "He may think your crazy after that little performance."

She scowled, "Why do you care so much about all this." She waved her hands at him.

He grabbed one of them and squeezed them gently. He locked eyes with her, gently but firmly lowering her raised hand. "Because I care about you, I know you. Even though I don’t know why or how."

She stared at him again for a long time, his eyes unblinking, his hands cold, but now she knew why. “Not tonight,” She said, “It’s getting too late, come to the apartment tomorrow.”

He nodded, just looking pleased that she was willing to talk. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

She opened her mouth to say no, but then remember the Weepers. Sighing deeply she bobbed her head yes.

***

The door to the house was closed and locked, but Katherine pulled out the key. She struggled to control her shaking, thinking of Kailash on the top floor waiting for her.

“There is going to be a massive snow storm tomorrow.”

Katherine turned to Jack her eyes narrowed.

“Hey, I have to do something with my spare time!” He held up his hands defensively.

The door clicked open, and she pushed in. “Come anytime in the morning, I doubt the snow will stop you.”

Jack chuckled.

“And this way, we won’t have anyone...listening in.” She nodded up to the sky.

He didn’t look up, understanding all too well her intentions. She went inside and closed the door. She put a hand to her chest and let out a breath leaning against the door in relief. She wondered for a brief second if Jack had left, then realized it didn’t matter. Her chest was fluttering, whether from the excitement of the day or from sheer adrenaline she didn’t know. But she hoped it wouldn’t stop.

***

Jack leaned his head against the door silently breathing deeply. He didn’t realize this had happened, how he had met someone like her, but he knew that lots of things were about the change very soon. He only hoped they were for the better.


	11. Questions Are Answered At Last...Well...Some

Jack arrived early in the morning, probably earlier then she wanted, but he had been too restless the night before. Not a moon full of dream sand could have helped him sleep. It took a lot of self-control to knock on the door instead of coming through the window like he did with Jamie. He could only imagine what he could walk into...actually, maybe he shouldn’t.

Despite how early it was the door opened immediately upon his knock. However, it wasn’t Katherine standing there but the old woman, Martha he recalled. “Oh! Jack Frost!” She put a hand to her fragile breast in wonder, “She told me you would be coming!” She stepped aside letting him in. “Tsk, tsk!” She clicked when he walked in.

And he turned around a little self consciously. “What?”

The old woman tugged at his hoodie with spotted hands, “Is this all the clothing you own?”

His face flushed, “Yes, um...Is Katherine upstairs?”

She shook her head, not at the question but at him, “Honestly, I expected better. Yes, she is upstairs. But she is taking her time, you know how girls are I’m sure.”

He nodded tucking a hand into his pocket.

Martha ‘tsk’ again, then lead him into the living room. It was darker than the hallway, with curtains drawn tight. It was simple, a recliner in the corner, an old tv set up. Black and white pictures covered one wall above a small end table. The end table had a rose on it along with the Jewish flag and group photo of kids. He found himself drawn to this table and its thick layer of dust almost magnetically.

“Oh yes,” The woman said following him to it, “That was a long time ago, not that I need to tell you.”

He picked up the picture and peered at the details. A small child was being held by a woman whose face was blurred out.

“I was only nine, lots of kids started that journey, few made it to the end. I lost my cousin, Ruth.” She sighed. “A little thing, only six. She was such a sweetheart.”

Jack frowned at the picture. She was only six? He knew World War Two was brutal, but it still floored him when he heard about the casualties. He couldn't even remember how many children had died, let alone anyone else.

“Miss. Katherine...she was amazing.” She reached into the drawer. “Whenever we stopped, and we didn't stop often, she told us stories while we slept to keep our mind off of the dangers, and sometimes, she would pull me onto her lap and sing.” Martha pulled out a charcoal drawing, it featured all the children sitting in a circle with her and singing. There was no denying that the picture was very similar to Katherine's style.

He stared at it for a long time, “You’ve known her, that long?”

"She was always there, just when we needed her the most." She smiled, "When we were hungry, she had food, when we were thirsty she had water. She had ointments I still haven't been able to find to this day. Things with strange, otherworldly names.”

Jack couldn’t find words for what he was being told. He felt he heard something like a secret, and he had the strong temptation to leave her to her memories.

She sighed now, holding the old picture. "She told me I would never see her again, but I still believed, after all these years. And I saw her again just in time. I just wish I could have thanked her properly."

Martha gently ran a hand over the paper.

"I can't imagine what she has seen and been through.She was shot you know, my cousin I mean. It was one of our more dangerous nights, and Katherine tried so hard to move us out of the line of fire. Ruth had fallen, and I remember Katherine scooping her up in arms like she was no more than a doll." A tear rolled down Martha's wrinkled cheek, which she wiped with a bony hand. She looked up at Jack who stared down at her with a sympathetic look. "We sat down in safety at some point, and I remember Katherine crying, holding her and whispering something like a prayer over and over. I had never seen her cry before, and I wondered for the first time how many children must have died like that. How many gave their final breath I'm her arms? I can't imagine..." She pressed the picture to her chest sadly.

Jack found his eyes welling with tears.

The old woman now looked up at Jack sternly, her eyes narrowed. “You better not hurt her, because I promise you,” She grabbed his sleeve, “If you do you will never forget what I do to you.”

Her age should have lessened the intimidation, but instead, he felt his stomach twist. She may have been old, but something told him there was nothing that would stop this woman filling out her threat. Before he could respond Katherine came downstairs.

“You can come upstairs now, oh!” She stared at the picture, “Are you telling Jack some of your stories?” She smirked.

The woman nodded, smiling, then elbowed Jack lightly, “You two don’t have too much fun now.”

He didn’t want to respond to this, as Katherine’s offended flush seemed to speak volumes. Instead, he headed upstairs watching as the woman put away the old drawings.

***

Katherine handed Jack a cold cup of tea, holding her hot one in her chilled hands to give them some warmth. She had changed into some warm sweats and a yellow star covered sweater while she was gone. It was altogether different from the well put together girl he was used to. Not that he minded. She looked more relaxed.

Jack sat in her window calmly, his legs crossed. He hadn’t cared about the mess he was in, but Katherine had insisted to at least wash his jumper. It had taken some persuading, but he had given it to her and now sat feeling bizarrely naked without the jacket.

Morning light streamed through a crack in the curtain that she carefully tucked in before turning to Jack. The girl, now Guardian sat across from him, Kailash’s head resting on her lap. The discomfort between them had become greater since the discovery. He noticed the way her eyes rested on him as if trying to decipher some cold. He coughed into his fist then shifted and whispered. “Are you going to tell me your story?”

She huffed and shook her head, “I thought you were going to start.”

“Me?” He pointed to himself, “Who said you had a lot to talk about.”

“I said us, and besides, you’re the one who lied about your name!”

“You lied about yours!”

“But that’s part of my job, not yours!”

“How is that part of your job?”

She held up a hand stopping the argument in its place. “Okay, it is clear we are not going to agree on this.”

He scoffed.

“So, what if we…take turns asking questions.”

He nodded then took a deep breath. At the same time, they both asked a question. What it was Jack couldn’t hear, and by the time he had realized she had spoken he had already forgotten what he had asked. They glared at each other for a moment. “Maybe I should go first.”

“You? What happened to ladies first?”

“Age before beauty!” He joked putting a hand on his chest. She threw a pillow at him, making him almost spill his tea on his chest. Chuckling he pushed the pillow down. “How about we rock, paper, scissors for the first question.”

 She scowled, “We’re not five Jackson.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine, let’s flip a coin then.”

Katherine reached into her pocket pulling out an old penny, it had to be from the 1800’s. But before he could contemplate why she had it, she said, “Heads or tails?”

“Tails.” he blurted automatically.

She flipped the coin, the bright copper swirling in the air before landing placidly on the back of the guardian's hand. Jack leaned over to look at it and let out a whoop. “Yes!” He shouted, nearly spilling his tea all over her window seat. Katherine rolled her eyes and put the coin in her pocket. When the spirit had calmed, he sat down again and smiled at her.

“So...ask your questions, Jack.”

He stopped and sat down, staring at her. She sipped her tea slowly waiting for his first question.

After a moment's thought, he said, “Why are you here?”

Katherine put her tea in her lap. “I am the Guardian of imagination or Mother Goose to the children.” She turned to the bird in the cage then back to him. “My job is to travel the world, going where ever Tsar Lunar send me and to help any child in need. I am a teacher, counselor, nanny, babysitter—“

“World War II hero.” He added.

 She glared at him, “You’re already breaking our deal Jack if you want me to stop—“

“No!” He waved his hand wildly then swallowed and said, “No, please continue.”

She nodded, “I don’t stay in one place too long. Sometimes I write lists and send them to Nicholas, so he knows of children who need a little extra care that year. But mostly I teach kids how to bring their imagination to life. I rarely stay in one place too long but…” She looked out her window, “There are exceptions if Tsar doesn’t know why he’s sending me someplace himself.”

A silence hung between the two after that. Jack shifted uncomfortably for a second then said, “How…”

“Oh no, my flake.” She smirked at him, “It’s my turn to ask the question.”

He swallowed back a rude remark and nodded.

“Why did you follow me?” She said pointedly, “Or rather, after that first day we met. Which was a great first impression mind you…Why did you still…” She couldn’t find the right words, her voice trailing off to a whisper.

Jack blushed a little, “I don’t know. I mean…I do but… Not really. The day I ran into you I didn’t know who you were or how I felt about an adult seeing me.” He shrugged unable to meet her gaze. “Some part of me wanted to know more. Then I started to hang out with you, learn about you and suddenly I just…wanted to be a part of it.”

Katherine stared at the blushing spirit, his ears turning red in a way she had become all too familiar with.

“My turn!” he said smiling, “Why can anyone see you, not just kids, and just if they believe?”

Instantly her face darkened, and he realized he had asked the exact wrong question. She stood up putting her tea on the coffee table. “I believe that’s enough questions for the day.”

Jack sat for a moment in silence then stood up, “I’m sorry Katherine, I didn’t mean...”

She didn’t respond, her arms wrapped around herself she struggled not to turn to him.

“Please, I just…” He placed a cold hand on her shoulder, “You don’t have to answer that one, I promised. I’ll ask something different!”

She took a deep breath, her fingers digging so deeply into her she could almost feel them trying to pierce her skin. Memories of Nightlight and the many centuries ago flashed through her mind. “Don’t go! You don’t have the power to stop him!”

“If I don’t stop him, who will?”

She dropped her head into her hands, her shoulders shaking. “It’s all my fault if I had stopped him—“ Her voice broke.

He grabbed her arms, gripping them tightly, “Don’t do this to yourself, Kat! Whatever it was, it can’t be that bad.”

“And how can you possibly know?”

He bit his lip, “Because I know you.”

She glanced up at him, eyes wide. That familiar red came to Jack’s ears, but he didn’t put his hands to them, as though to hide them and she smiled. Somehow the way he said that made her want to trust him. Then she clamped her fist. “It’s so hard to explain…”

“We have the entire night!”

“That’s not what I mean.” She sucked in a breath, “It happened so long ago, and I have never talked about it with anyone.”

“Then don’t.” Jack whispered, he didn’t look away, didn’t even blink as he said, “Come on, you can ask the next question.”

She reached out and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Jack, for understanding.”

He smiled, as they both sat down. “Go ahead,” he waved his arm to Katherine, nearly knocking over his drink, “Ask me your questions!”

“Fair is fair Jack, you can ask another.” She moved his drink so it wouldn’t tip over at another sporadic movement.

He smiled, crossing his legs, “You say you are one of the first, so...how old are you?”

Her eyes narrowed, and she grabbed her tea.

“Oh! Let me rephrase that!” He held up a hand in self-defense.

“No,” Katherine said, Sipping her tea, with almost glaring attention. “It’s fine, I became immortal when I was fifteen. As for when that was? That was three hundred and three years ago.” She stared at her tea, “So a long time.”

She looked up, “This would sound strange, but I already know a great deal about you.”

“You...do?”

She nodded, “Your favorite color is blue, you guard fun, you had a little sister named Mary, and you're afraid of water.”

He blinked sitting back. “How could you…”

“Tsar, mostly. We talk often. Along with guarding imagination, I have been entrusted with writing down the records of the Guardians.” She sipped her tea. “I’ve known them for as long as I can remember. And I guess I always will.” Her eyes drooped, and her voice softened.

Jack stared for a long moment. “If you have known them for so long, why haven’t I ever seen you.”

Katherine chuckled, “You probably have, you just don’t remember. But I left, not long after becoming immortal. And I haven’t seen them since.”

“You must miss them.” He said pointedly.

“I do.” She murmured, her voice hardly a whisper before looking up. “But it’s better this way.” She turned to Kailash who has fallen asleep, baby Tooth resting on her giant head. Katherine smirked slightly, getting up and patting her large neck.

“Looks Like they get along okay,” Jack stated.

Katherine nodded, “Which is good, I suppose, I am actually going to head the library today. It will be good if the two can keep each other company while I’m gone.”

“Why?”

“Because then Kailash won’t cause as much trouble.” Katherine gave him a crooked grin and he laughed.

He looked at the massive goose, “But what will you be doing there?”

“Research.” She didn’t elaborate just stood up, standing up from her window seat. “You can come along if you like.”

Jack tapped his finger thoughtful on the window sill staring out at the snowy landscape. “I actually have to go,” he turned to her, “I promised to go see someone. But I shouldn’t be gone long!”

“Sounds good.” She grabbed her jacket. “Baby Tooth should be good here am I right?”

“Yeah.”

Katherine smiled, although it looked slightly forced. “I am sure I will see you again.”


	12. Dreams Proove Confusing or The Forgotten Light

Sandy's island was always moving, it was never in a place for more than a day. Although the little man was still busy, he also needed time to get away and rest himself. Which was probably why he didn't show up to the meeting, at least that's what North suggested. Luckily the magical map had been given had been more than helpful. Jack stuffed into his pocket as he flew over the golden island.

He hadn't wanted to find Sandy at first, but he was afraid the little man might genuinely be upset with him. But finally, between finding out what Katherine was, and finding out about the Weepers, he had come to the silent decision to trust what North said.

The sand was moving and twisting around like early morning mist. The dreams lifted up around Jack in a swirling cloud. Any plants that grew here were few and in between. Most of them lotus flowers as they could float with the sand unrooted. But years of being on the island had turned the ordinarily pink blossoms into the same precious gold as the sand.

"Sandy?" Jack landed, feeling his feet sink into the warm sand.

One of the lotus's opened as he passed, shooting sparkling gold particles that Jack waved from his face. He coughed, feeling some the of the light dust on his tongue and in his eyes. They were more delicate than the sand but just as effective at putting him into a bit of a haze. The dreamsand bent and bowed before his eyes, morphing as he stumbled through his half dreamy state.

He hands twitched to rub his eyes, knowing he would only grind the dreamsand deeper.

"Sandy, it's me, Jack." He stumbled over the sand, trying to keep from falling onto the beach. He would be out like a light the moment he did. "I need to ask a favor, please."

Just then he heard singing. It was soft and hypnotic in tone, but Jack was old enough to recognize it as a siren. There were sirens here too! Why hadn't North warned him! Placing a hand on either side of his head he tried to block out the singing but the farther he walked, the louder it became. Sirens always had trouble working on him, although he could never figure out why. Maybe it was because he didn't know what he wanted?

However, this time they were working better than they ever had before.

"Jack Frost seeks answers he does." The soothing voices sang.

"We have the answers to the spirits plight." Sung another.

"Come seek us out if dare to in spite."

The dramatic tone drew Jack without him even meaning to. And before he could stop himself, he was standing at the edge of the island. Looking down he saw beings of teal and gold, with long scaly tales and bright golden eyes. It was is as if the dreamsand had morphed with their bodies.

One rose from the water, her long golden arm reaching to grab Jack's arm, "Come to us, look in our eyes."

He bent down, completely entranced by their voice and looked into their glazed gaze.

"Look in our eyes and see through the lies."

Jack's took a step forward. He knew he that was wrong, he should be scared. Heck, they could drown him so quickly and leave him at the bottom of the ocean. But his body was compelled to do what he knew could kill him.

Jack fought to keep his eyes open. He struggled desperately to get away, feeling slimy hands wrap around his arm, pulling him down. Maybe they had stopped singing, perhaps he had come to his senses, but suddenly he snapped.

He began to struggle but dozens of them already had wrapped him in an iron grip. Dragging him down into the water. Where was his staff? Where was Twiner! He shouted turning to see it on the beach, lying in the dreamsand abandoned.

"Sandy, somebody! Help!"

The one who had initially started singing grabbed Jack's face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I can tell you the truth!" She sang, her slimy hands squeezing his cheek, "But all truth comes with a price."

Another chuckled darkly, "And that truth will cost you your life!"

Just then there was a wip of sand that flew through the air. It struck one of the sirens, making them hiss. They all looked up in anger, but that quickly changed to fear. Letting out a scream that was in sharp contrast to their voice they jumped away, letting Jack go and disappearing into the sea. Jack turned and saw Sandy, floating above in a cloud. In his hand was Twinetender which he swirled playfully smiling at the spirit below him.

He held out it out, and Jack took it, stumbling through the water to the island. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, little man." He groaned.

***

The Sandman plopped onto a silk pillow that floated on a cloud of sand, the sheets and curtains blowing in the air as if in the wind. A chair formed behind Jack. His friend waved to it with a nod, but Jack shook his head.

"No thanks." He answered turning in aw at the room. "This is amazing."

Sandy lived in a cove probably designed by his own imagination. Gold columns held up a swirling ceiling that danced with changing pictures. The little man shrugged absently then rested his head in his palm. A question mark appeared above his head.

"Oh! Right, I need a favor." Jack walked up to his friend. "A couple of days ago I happened to be hit by your dream sand, and as you can imagine, I fell asleep."

Sandy lips curled into an amused smiled.

"Only, when I slept I didn't dream the way I thought...I saw something, like a memory?"

His friend frowned now, leaning back on the satin pillow as he watched Jack.

"I was wondering if some memories can't be found by Tooth, some that exist somewhere beyond that point and in my dreams. Is that possible?"

Jack shifted under Sandman's scrutinizing gaze. Unblinking and almost frightening. He knew the little man was friendly and kind, but he also powerful. He did NOT want to get on his bad side.

The Sandman's gaze didn't change for a moment then he nodded once.

"Then can you help me?" Jack said, clenching and unclenching his fist as he tried to contain his excitement.

Sandy lifted his head and leaned back thoughtfully. Jack counted the seconds of silence, too afraid to speak and at the same time also excited to withhold himself. The little man finally gave a confirmative nod. Jack jumped wrapping his friend in a hug.The Guardian tapped him on the back smiling. Sandy was the first and only Guardian that ever saw Jack as he truly was. His first friend, or at least ally in this world.

Finally pulling away Sandy waved his hand making a large silk pillow appear. He pointed to it, and Jack sat. He did what he was told, for the first time willing to be ordered around. As soon he closed his eyes he felt a wave of sand him, and everything dissolved into the black.

***

The landscape of his mind was almost blank. It was black for as far as the eyes could see. And floating around in the space of his mind was thousands of glowing bubbles, each different in size and color. Some rolled around his feet, making the sound of bells when he accidentally kicked on. "Hello."

Jack swirled around to find himself face to face with a strange glowing specter, its hair floated around its head like mist on a rainy day.

"What are you?" Jack blinked, trying to break his aw struck stare.

The spirit smiled, "I am you," his voice echoed. "Or I was you. Maybe you are me, and I used to be you. Either way, He is We." And he laughed, sounding like silver bells.

"That doesn't make sense," Jack commented.

"Should it?" It cocked its head, "Some of the most interesting things in life can't be explained." He turned his head suddenly, flying so that he landed in the void under a small orb. He reached up, cupping his hand over it, "Oh, look! Another one!" He peered into his hand at the light for a moment then let it go. Jack raised an eyebrow as the boy then jumped to another light and grabbed it. "This one is interesting."

He narrowed his eyes at the jumping boy, and his eyes widened, "I recognize you! You were there when Sandy...died."

"Was I? I was wasn't I. That was an odd day."

"And you don't know who you are?" Jack pressed.

The specter shrugged.

Jack shook his head, "I don't have time for this." He turned around only to find the spirit in front of him again.

"You, don't have time for what?"

Jack pushed the spirit aside, "For this, for you! I have to find something."

He cocked his head, "What?"

"A memory." Jack kicked aside a few glowing orbs and continued on through the void.

"Oh!" The spectra appeared again, this time upside down, "Then you found them!"

The Guardian glared at the boy in frustration, and that then looked around. "You mean, all these?"

"Yes!" He grabbed another, looked at it upside down then said, "That one is boring." Then let it go.

Jack's eye widened at the thousands of orbs. "I thought Tooth kept most of the important memories."

"Tooth? Toothiana you mean?" He grabbed another, peering at it then letting it go. "She can keep some but not all. 'He is We' has too many."

He floated over and grabbed one, crouching on the ground to look at it closer. "Oh, I like this one! Want a look?"

Jack shook his head, "Not really, but maybe you can help?"

He sat up and turned, "What are you looking for?"

"An old one," Jack knelt by him, "about a brown haired girl."

"Oh." The boys head dropped, "Wouldn't you much rather look at this one?" He held it out.

Jack sighed, standing up, "I guess I'll have to look myself."

He looked around at the all the orbs. Most of them were gathered in neat bunches above their heads in different places. The rest were piled in small hills on the floor of the space of his mind. The strange spirit hadn't moved, but his eyes followed him. Above his head, not far away, floating in a measly little pile was a single small ball. He walked over.

"No! Not that one!"

Jack ignored him, picking the floating memory from the bunch. The boy ran for him, trying to grab it but he was already looking inside.

Everything around him went out of focus, and he found himself in the middle of a forest.

It was familiar to him, more so than any place but he couldn't figure out why. Not until he saw an old tree with a large open mouth. "Is this...Burgess?" He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He ran to see that it was a boy. His shirt was ripped, and he was covered in cuts. He leaned on a spear, the tip a large black rock. Long hair covered most of his face, but something was still familiar with the form.

It took Jack a moment to realize it was himself.

His old self stumbled through the woods as if drunk. A blade of grass should have tripped him the way he was walking. He looked like he just climbed out of a car crash. "What happened, why couldn't I remember this?"

"Ahhh!!!" A scream broke through the silent woods. The birds, and animals stopped, and his older self looked up.

The once awkward walking changed into a full-on sprint. He ran like a deer, jumping over branches and rocks.

Jack ran after himself, still confused by his forms ragged look. He heard a loud growl, erasing his thoughts from that to the wolf tail he had just seen slip behind a tree. His stomach leaped into his throats at the sight. "Oh no."

There was another scream, and he was in a small clearing. Standing in the middle was a little brown haired girl in pigtails surrounded by wolves. Jack gasped for breath. But before he could do anything else his other self had already jumped into the middle, staring fiercely through his bangs at the canines.

They growled, baring sharp teeth. Jack didn't budge. One of the three wolves lunged but was knocked flat by a quick swing of his staff, hitting it straight the jaw. The other two jumped, one at the girl, the other at his face. She screamed, ducking behind his tall form.

He kicked the one attacking the girl, then jabbed the tip of the spear in the one jumping for his face. It drove in deep, the heavy wolves body breaking the tip off as it plumped to the dead leaves below.

The two remaining wolves got up, shaking the dirt off their coat. Seeing their dead companion they whimpered. Without another glance they bounded into the woods, disappearing.

The woods became quiet, the birds returning to their branches and the wind, as though holding its breath blew in. The girl peeked from behind his leg, and up at him. His eyes were vast and wild, almost animalistic.

"Mary?" Jack asked from a distance. Of course, it was her, he should have known. But she was so little, in her bonnet and brown dress. She grabbed the other Jacks pant leg, looking up tearfully.

At that moment a woman ran into the woods, along with a man with a gun. "Mommy!" The child screamed running into the woman's arms. She wrapped her child in a hug, crying.

"Oh, my little Mary!" She pulled away and looked her up and down. "Oh thank the Lord you are okay!"

Her mother turned to old Jack, standing there very quietly, like a statue, "Thank you, sir, whoever you are."

Sir? Sir! Jack gaped at the woman he had called his mother over three centuries ago. At that moment his figure staggered back, collapsing to the ground and everything dissolved.

Jack blinked, his eyes sore. He felt like he had just watched too much TV. He dropped the bauble, letting it float to where it was. "Sir? She called me sir? How could my own mother..."

He stopped and turned, to see the spirit from before sitting quietly among the whispering bubbles. He didn't move or shift to Jack but mumbled something too low for him to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't like that memory." The boy whispered again. "I couldn't be me, I could never be me again. I miss me."

Jack shook his head, "Listen, I am confused. None of this makes sense."

The boy swirled to Jack, his once green eyes now wholly green and glowing, "Why did you come here?"

Jack walked backward, nearly tripping on some of the memories.

The spirit began to float, a glow taking on his whole body. "You never should have come here!" His inhuman voice gains a frightening tone, rumbling and echoing. The bubbles began to float around him, swirling and spinning like a tornado of light.

"I'm sorry!"

"Get out!" He shouted, the void rattling with his tone. "GET OUT!"

Everything exploded in a blinding light, and Jack woke up back in Sandy's cave.

He had long since rolled off the silk pillow that Sandy had given him, "What was that!"Already the memory was slipping away, as dreams often do when daylight comes. "I was so close..."

Sandy laid a hand on Jacks arm gently shaking his head. The boy slumped to the hard floor of the cave taking in a shaky breath.

"Will any of this ever make sense?"

There was a long silence as the Guardian crossed his legs. He started off, as though discussing something with himself. With a blink, he turned back to Jack and nodded.


	13. Pitch's Lair

Katherine yawned, walking out of the library, feeling her heavy bag of books. She wouldn't admit it, but since the night before when finding out Jack was indeed Jack Frost she hadn't been able to sleep. She had struggled between scolding herself and scolding him for not telling her, later deciding that it wasn't worth her time. Only to realize it was time for her to wake up.

She almost wanted to go home and take a nap--

"Katherine!"

Jack's tall figure suddenly landed in front of her. She let out a squeal and stumbled backward nearly falling on the library's stone steps. She managed to fix her arms under her so that she didn't crack her head open. But her satchel spilled open, and she landed on her rump instead, in the deep snow. She glared up at Jack, her hand gripping the satchel tightly.

Realizing what he had cause Jack's ears flushed and he held out a hand. "S-sorry."

She tried to ignore him, instead focusing on picking out Qwerty from the snow.

"Look what he did to my pages!"

Jack jumped back, "Who--"

"That was me!" The book shouted, "Stupid, no good--"

"Oh, shush, Qwerty." Katherine began to wipe the snow off, "You've been through a lot worse, and you know it."

The book's pages fluttered, and she showed Jack the spine of it. It featured a somewhat frustrated face with a pair of fixed glasses and many arms, which it used to push up its glasses. "That's no excuse!"

Jack reached out to touch it, "Can all your books talk?"

"Not all books!" Qwerty shouted, "And I am no book, my name is Qwerty, and I am the rare, one of a kind Bookworm!"

Jack sneered, "You said it, not me."

"Why you--"

"Quiet you two!" Katherine said, putting the book into her Satchel with an air of frustration. She brushed the snow off herself, and with a pointed glare looked up at Jack. "He can be rather fussy, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "No big deal, I can handle Wormy no problem."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU FROSTY THE SNOWMAN WANT TO BE!"

Katherine sighed at the bag and turned to him, "It would be wise not to provoke him."

"Maybe." Jack smirked, "Where did he learn to talk like that? I mean, books don't normally talk."

"He ate Ombrics entire library."

Jack blinked in astonished confusion and Katherine laughed. "It makes more sense in context."

"I...see... Anyway, I am sorry about pushing you into the snow like that."

"I know you are." She brushed the last of the snow off of her and began to walk down the sidewalk, "And where were you gone all day too."

"I went to go see Sandy," Jack said, putting a hand into his pocket as he walked beside her, "I had a few questions, and I was hoping he could answer them."

"Did he?" She asked, and brushed back her hair.

Jack stared down at her, "No, but I was hoping you--"

She jumped and pointed, "Did you see that!"

Jack swirled around, "See what?"

Without responding she ran following something Jack couldn't make out. It was small black, and scuttling like a rat over the grass.

"Is that another Weeper?"

She nodded her scarf billowing around her as she ran. She jumped over a log and swerved around a tree until they came to a small clearing. Katherine skirted to a stop, her boots carving tracks with the heals.

In the middle of it was a bed, New and made of hardwood. He remembered placing it there after the old one was destroyed. It was a sort of marker for Pitches den, serving as a warning. "We shouldn't be here."

Ignoring the warning, Katherine pushed against the hardwood bed. She struggled with it, and Jack didn't dare help. It cut into the mud, dragging across until uncovering the old, almost entirely filled hole.

He remembered the way Pitch had clawed and screamed as he was dragged down by his own creations, and shivered. "Seriously, this is a bad idea."

Katherine kicked down the packed up dirt and it crumbled under her into the hole. A coldness rose from the hole, not like a breeze, but like that shivering, you feel up your spine from an especially eerie feeling. Despite the wave of timidness, she peered down the hole and into the darkness. "Amazing. Burgess just gets stranger and stranger."

"It's been here forever Kat," He leaned over with her, in spite of himself. "There's nothing so strange about it."

She looked to him, "I was looking through the library archives and I found something about this town!" Her voice rose excitedly as she reached into her bag and pulled out two maps. "I took these from the library display cases—"

"Is that legal?"

"And look!" She spread out the papers next to the dark hole. Jack peered over shoulder at both of the maps. One showed the town and another only a few years different showed the pond and the rocks all very clearly.

"Wait...what?"

"Think of it Jack, Pitch's lair is situated next to a pond that is unnaturally deep and it appeared out of nowhere, around the same time as..."She cut off then turned to it, "Add to the fact that you also came from that same pond, this entire town is built on top of it, etc. It's almost like, it's all connected. I'm just missing something...a piece to that keeps going missing just as I'm about to reach it."

There was a moment of silence as Jack let her words sink in.

"I have to go down there."

"Then you're not going down without me," Jack said, a new tone in his voice.

Katherine turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. She gave him a long contemplative look then nodded. She began to crawl into the hole, but he stopped her.

"Me first, I've been there before." He pushes her aside, and steps in , holding out his hand to help her as they began to trek through the dark, abandoned tunnel.

* * *

Jack tried to make his staff glow in the sewers, but the blue light was too dim. He growled in frustration but decided against trying to power it up anymore remembering the last time he tried.

"Hold on," Katherine said, pushing Jacks hand down. She then pressed her hand to the center of her chest. He was shocked to see a golden handprint began to emanate around her palm. When she pulled it away a small, yellow, glowing teardrop was floating above her hand. Jack stared at her jaw-dropping. But she continued down through the cave without a thought.

When the fact that she was walking without him sunk in he jumped to catch up. He ran up to her as she walked on along the side of the dirty wall. "Can we all do that?"

"Do what?"

"That," He pointed to the glowing teardrop.

She looked down at it, "Of course."

He blinked at her stunned, "What is it?"

"My center."

He stared at it in aw, "I thought our centers were like...metaphorical."

"They are," She ducked under a jutting root. "Technically. But our centers, along with being something we protect, become a physical aspect of our immortality."

Jack's face twisted from aw to confusion, "I don't get it."

Katherine sighed, "Listen," She stopped to look at him, her face illuminated by her center, "I would love to explain it in full technicality, but I think we are in the middle of something right now." With another swirl, she walked again down the sinking hole.

"Right," Jack muttered following behind.

The farther they went in, the stronger the darkness became. Shadows seemed to press from all sides. Jack could have sworn he felt fingers and claws brush his cheeks and hair. Yet when he turned to her, he saw that she was completely calm. Was she so focused she couldn't notice? Or was it possible that she had been through a similar place like this?

"Katherine," He whispered, too afraid to speak in the dark, "Have you..."

At that moment the entrance opened, and his question went unfinished. Above him, he could barely make out the thousands of cages, made out of glistening melted lead. The two of them sucked in a breath and voluntarily grabbed each other's hand.

His memories swam with the mere moments he had spent in here, nearly destroying the Guardians in his desperate attempt to find a voice. But as Katherine squeezed his hand, he realized that he wasn't the only one with bitter memories of the place. But she eyed the cages with more fear than him, and her eyes fell on a large black rock with a gold globe mounted on top. Her eyes lingered on that rock. It's smooth polished surface, it deep blackness. Like it absorbed the light around it.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't help asking.

She nodded but didn't let go of his hand, her grip like iron. "Let's move on."

The place was like a maze. Stone bridges lead to dead ends or dark holes. More than once the two had ended up right back where they started. Or where they assumed they started.

"I know it's down here." She insisted her Center brightening. As soon as it did her eyes widened and they both saw a scuttling shadow. Katherine and Jack burst into speed, running down a long bridge until they came to an open passage.

They both exchanged fearful glances, Jack gripping her hand tighter before they both walked in. Katherine was the first to peek inside holding her center in front of her as she did so. As soon as she did, she sucked in a breath.

Jack pushed past her through the crack and lifted his glowing blue staff. His light was met with thousands upon thousands of little eyes and shining purple fur.

It took everything in him to keep from yelling. He pointed his staff at the creatures, ready to freeze them, but Katherine placed a hand on it. "Don't, their sleeping." She hissed.

He looked back up, "With their eyes open?"

"They don't have eyelids." She stepped further into the darkness, her center glowing only slightly brighter. More eyes appeared in the light, going on through a seemingly endless tunnel. "Dear heavens."

Jack looked at the endless ceiling of eyes and fur. "How many are there?"

"I have no clue." She murmured. She widened her hand, and the cave lit up more. But it still wasn't bright enough to find an end.

His staff began to glow again, beaming in the darkness, "We should destroy them."

She swirled around him, "There are too many! I haven't seen a sob this big since Disneyland!"

"Disneyland?"

"It wasn't always the happiest place on earth." She looked back up, dimming her light again. "We need a plan."

Jack goggled at the sight of the creatures, fighting the urge to just kill the monsters now. Deep down, he knew she was right. There were too many.

"Okay."

The both of them back up out of the hole, still holding the others hand. Jack was careful to lead her to the entrance. The dark winding paths were confusing but the two of them remembered well enough.

Katherine mind seemed to be churning with thoughts and fears, but she said not a word. Her hand still wrapped around the orb of light. Suddenly her hand went to her mouth and she backed up. Tears filled her eyes, and her lips quivered. Jack felt her hand tighten and he turned to her.

"Katherine, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, her eyes still trained above her in a direction he couldn't quite see. He followed her gaze and his eyes met with what looked like the helm of a massive ship. The metal had been twisted and bent around it. The massive black haul like a beast in the dimness of their light. It was a miracle they had even missed. It looked like it had impaled its self in the earth above them.

"Oh my god." He sucked in a breath, "How did it...how could it?"

She was shaking at this point, tears streaming down her face as she looked at it. He turned to her again and saw that all the color in her cheeks had drained so that her skin looked like plaster. Jack blocked her sight, grabbing her shoulder in a firm grip, "Snap out of it Kat!" 

She blinked and looked at his tall figure. She still looked shaken and she was swaying on her feet, lips trembling. "I thought it..." She muttered something barely audible and he shook her. Katherine grabbed his arm, swallowing hard. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Outside Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair. "I have never seen so many weepers." She murmured. "I don't know..." Katherine looked up, peering through the trees. A strange feeling ran up her spine, and she grabbed her arm.

"Are we not going to talk about what happened in there?" Jack pulled himself out of the hole. "What was that? Why was it there?"

"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes clouding over.

He stood next to her, "You've said that twice already, what don't you know?"

She stared into the forest, her hand still on her arm. "Anything." Her voice cracked, she grabbed her head, "It shouldn't be there, that thing shouldn't be there! It was destroyed, it burned up in the atmosphere. It shouldn't exist!"

Jack didn't know how to respond. Part of him wanted to grab her and shake her until he got the answers he wanted, the other part of him knew that she was still into much shock to properly answer. Instead, he changed the subject.

Jack frowned, "What are we going to do about the Weepers?"

She wished she could express how terrifying that was. Her stomach twisted, and she dropped her head. "I need to go home, do research. "

He walked beside her, resting his staff on his shoulder. "It's alright, we'll figure this out."

She didn't feel as convinced. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stared blankly up at the sky. She thought for a moment she could hear Ombric whispering in her ear, but knew that wasn't possible. Before long her apartment came into view. She stopped and looked inside, "I need time to think, and work. Is it possible that...you can come back tomorrow?"

He looked at her frowning. While she did her best to keep the worry from her face. It didn't work, because Jack just looked worse the longer he stared.

"I guess I can." He said, still looking concerned.

"Thank you." She forced a smile and without another glance walked into the house, closing the door behind her. As soon as it was closed her stomach twisted in fear. What on earth could have created these creatures? And how could there be so many? And the ship, how did it survive?  _One thing is for sure_ , she thought as she walked up the steps, _I won't rest until I get to the bottom of this._


	14. Old Scars and New

He knocked on the door worriedly, gripping his staff tightly. He was answered with a croaky. “Come in.”

And he opened the door. The living room was dimly lit, and against the wall, with the curtains drawn was Katherine pouring over a pile of paperwork. She rubbed her eyes and turned. “Hello, Jack, sorry. Sorry about the mess, I was doing some research on this weeper problem.”

She immediately turned back to her work, a grim look of determination set on her brow. Jack gaped at her.

A mess was an understatement, this was chaos! The kitchen sink was full of dishes, a cold cup of tea sat next to an open book. Her hair, usually in a neat bun stuck up in sloppy curls and knots. Papers were all over the place, scattered on the floor the couches and pinned to the walls. The Map had pins in it, and it had been redrawn, this time on transparent paper with another map underneath showing Pitch’s lair and the ship.

It was clear that she hadn’t been working on only the weepers.

She turned to him again, fixing the paper and he saw her eyes were red with purple bags under them. “I’m missing something, I’m so close, but every time I get there it slips away.” She stood up, walking to the map and running a hand over her face.

“Um, Kat?” He asked, staring worriedly at Kailash, Who was curled in the corner, looking as concerned as a goose can in her situation.

“It’s like air, it keeps slipping through my fingers.” She touched the map, “It’s all connected, but I just can’t see how.”

Jack picked up the tea, and soon realized it wasn’t tea at all, but cold black coffee. “When was the last time you slept?”

She chuckled darkly, “Rest is for the weary, sleep is for the dead.” She tapped the paper again and placed it neatly on her desk.

Jack blinked in surprise, then turned to the messy apartment. Kailash lay asleep in her cage, head tucked under a wing.

Finally, Jack turned to her, “Go sit on the window seat.” He ordered.

She looked up at him, “Why should I--”

“Just do it!” He said, making her jump in her chair.

She rubbed her eyes but did as she was told. “Did you remember your book?”

He sat down on the coffee table in front of the window seat. “Forget about my books, just close your eyes.”

“But this makes no sense--”

“Close your eyes!” He said again.

She scowled but did, “I don't see what the whole point of this is.”

“Just count.” Jack crossed his legs.

She shifted, leaning against the pillow, “How far?”

He thought for a second then replied, “Count to ten.”

She sighed, shaking her head, “I still don't see the point. But if it will make you happy--one...two...three...four...five..si--” Her voice faded, and her head tilted as she drifted to sleep.

Jack let out a breath of relief. She was more tired then she let on. How long had it been since she actually got a good night's rest? He stood up, picking up a quilt and laying it on her. She curled into it sighing. Kailash tweeted from her cage softly as she too slept, head drooped into the croon of her wings. Jack looked around the messy apartment.

Books were tilted on bookshelves, dishes filled the sink, laundry was piled in the corner. Jack rubbed his neck as he looked around. “What have you been doing?” He whispered.

He was tempted to clean it up, as a little surprise to her. But truth be told, he had never done dishes, or organized books or done..anything cleaning related. The closest thing he ever did was washing his hoodie. He yanked at the front of his hoodie and looked at the piles of laundry.

He could at least do that, and clean his jacket at the same time. He picked up on of the baskets and began to put them in the washing machine. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder the whole time, once she pointed out the detergent he was using was wrong. Finally, he pulled off his jacket and threw it in. He looked at his T-shirt. He was always finding new ones. They were cheap and easy to get a hold of. This one he got a week ago, so he decided it wasn't worth cleaning. Finally closing the machine, he stood up and stretched.

“We’ll do some more work until it's done. Then fold it up.”

Baby Tooth raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

She crossed her tiny arms.

Jack sighed. “Listen, I’m just trying to be nice. Maybe if I just do the dishes--ow!” He rubbed his cheek as the tiny fairy had decided to him a sharp peck. She seemed insistent on leaving. But Jack was more determined to stay and make sure Katherine was alright.

So the next thirty minutes Jack did things he had never actually done before. He washed the dishes, folded her laundry, and even prepared a plate for when she woke up. Only two things he didn’t touch. One was the stove. He had never cooked in all his life and was sure if he touched it, it would explode on impact.

The second was her desk, or rather the apartments desk. It was covered in books and papers and writing. And if he had learned anything from the Guardians, it was: leave their workspace alone. It didn’t exactly need his help though. The papers were straight, the books orderly, he had the sense that no matter where she went the desk was always set the exact same way.

He chuckled, and then his eyes fell on Qwerty. The Book was asleep, or at least it looked asleep. Jack found himself wondering what was so important that this book guarded?

Jack cocked his head at the brown cover, shimmering with jewels and light. Despite the bells ringing in his head, he pulled out the book. Baby Tooth squeaked in protest.

“Shhhh...It will be fine.” He whispered, but he still glanced at Kat to make sure she didn't see. Just as he was about to open it, it shouted, “Hey! Let go!”

Jack gasped and put his hand over the spines mouth, “Shhh!” He begged as the book let out muffled screams beneath his hand. “Katherine’s sleeping.”

The book continued to protest in muffled orders and wiggling legs. Qwerty's bookmark came out and slapped Jack’s hand with a loud crack.

“Ow!”

“What do you think you’re doing!” The book shouted at him.

Jack scowled, “Seriously Bookworm, be quiet, Katherine is trying to sleep!” He turned the book around so it could see Katherine curled up the window seat. She didn’t even twitch.

“Oh,” Qwerty said softly, but then he swirled around, “Well, that’s no excuse for you to go through her stuff!”

“I wasn’t going to!” Jack lied.

The face of the book scowled at him, crossing its many appendages.

“Okay, maybe I was.” The spirit sighed, “But look!” He showed him the room, “I just want a peek, why all the secrets?”

“You may be a Guardian,” Qwerty said, “But my pages were not made for you!”

He sighed, “Come on, I just want a peek.” The book didn’t even blink, and Jack grabbed one of the pages. “Let me have a peek, or I’ll rip your pages out.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” The book shouted.

No, he wouldn’t. But maybe he could bluff his way to get what he wanted. He had done it before, in more life-threatening situations. So why not here? Qwerty finally let out a breath.

“Finally, you can look at the pictures, but that’s all!”

Pictures were better than nothing, so Jack agreed.

He opened up the book and slowly but surely watercolor images melted into the page. The first few looked ancient, sloppy even. But the images were still clear. They featured a dashing young man with a pair of swords fighting a bear. Above were written the words, “Nicholas Saint North.” The image featured North, with a dashing black beard and chiseled figure. From her drawings, he could tell she had admired him as some sort of hero. But it was hard for Jack to imagine him as anything other than the towering jolly father-like figure.

“He’s so...young,” Jack commented, mostly to himself.

He flipped the page and almost laughed at the image that greeted him next. It was a bunny standing tall, in a robe with egg-shaped glasses.

“What is this? A Joke?” He flipped through the pages, each featuring something or someone he was familiar with. With each turn and glance his astonishment grew until some of the last pages.

He turned the page and almost dropped the book. There, drawn on worn, yellowed pages was the image of the boy who looked strikingly similar to the boy in Jack's mind. His hair was longer, and wilder, he wore some thick armor and a spear that seemed to glow. On his face was a smile that Jack could only describe as a perfect reflection of his smirk. Written in sloppy letters, was the word “Nightlight.”

“Nightlight…” Jack whispered, why was that name so familiar?

This was just one of many drawings in the book. Some featured Nightlight alone, but most showed him with what must have been a younger Katherine. She would be reading, or talking or just smiling at him. He kept flipping the pages. They began to look cleaner, softer. All of them seemed to breathe and move and pulse as if alive. He stopped at one, one that seemed newer than the rest but somehow didn’t fit with the chronology of the images.

It was warped with water damage and there was a sense of urgency. In it Katherine was much younger, her hair was scattered around her face and she was surrounded by darkness. In front of her was this Nightlight and she saw the way her hand went up against his chest. He looked dimmer in this drawing like his light was going out and he could see a fracture in the armor right above his heart.

Jack suddenly felt a sharp pain and grasped his heart with pale hands. He pulled down his shirt color to peer at a dark birthmark that lay over his heart. It was black and shaped almost in a star pattern. Then he looked back at the book. The page shimmered, and he thought for a moment that the boy had turned to him. Gasping for breath, he slammed the book.

Who was the boy? What had happened to him? He placed it where it belonged, taking care to make sure none of her desk was disturbed then walked over to Katherine. Kneeling next to her, he watched her sleeping face, relaxed but also sad. He brushed some hair out of her face and she shifted as he pulled the fleece higher, just over her shoulder. Tooth nuzzled in closer to him. Whoever it was didn't matter. Not right now. He would let her sleep, and they could talk another time.

He grabbed his jacket from the dryer, pulling it over his head and walked over to her. Then he turned and walked out, hand still pressed against the mark on his chest.


	15. Sorrow Brings Joy to All

The forest was abuzz with activity. Kids ran about, screaming and squealing as they threw snowballs or climbed trees.

Katherine looked at the kids, “Jack?” She called.

“Up here!”

Turning she looked up to see Jack standing at the top of a tree with a bunch of other kids. They shook the branches shaking down snow and ice. Katherine pulled down her hood.

“What are you doing here? We were supposed to--”

“Hang on a second!” Jack grabbed a kid by his pants, straightening him in the tree before he called down. “Why don't you come up so we can talk better!”

Katherine surveyed the tree crudely. It's thick trunk spread out into the sky like crude arms. “If it is all the same to you, I would rather speak down here.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at a boy who smirked back. Katherine felt herself go a little purple at this but bit back a crude remark.

“Alright, be right down bookworm.”

He gave the kid a few pointers before jumping down, landing comfortably next to her on his own two feet.

“Are you sure that's safe?” She glanced at the old tree.

He chuckled, “Sorrow? He's great, believe me when I say that tree’s been through a lot worse.”

She cocked her head, at it, “Why is it called that?”

He took her hand smiling. “I'll show you!” He dragged her around the Bracken and under some of the trees heavy branches. It was almost as if its branches were a wall. When she finally got to the other side of the massive tree she was greeted by a large gaping hole like the tree was wailing, and two tiny knothole eyes.

The kids were still climbing all over, laughing and swinging their legs. She looked up once, but Jack pulled her toward the hole.

“Come on!”

She resisted him, her eyes trained on the branches.

“Don't worry about them Kat, Sorrow will protect them.”

Katherine finally followed him, climbing into the dark hole of the tree. Inside she saw above her the two knot holes, letting in some dim grey light.

“Just a second.” A moment later the entire space was lit by a bright yellow flame. Inside of the tree was much cozier then she would have expected. Blankets and stuffed animals along with pillows lay scattered all over in an arrangement of different colors. He plopped down on a large red couch cushion waving to another with his staff.

Katherine attentively sat on the cushion, still looking at the walls of the tree. She saw a few drawings and scraps pinned to the wall which must have been drawn by the children. She crossed her ankles awkwardly and leaned back. “You live in here?”

“Yep!” Jack said adjusting a stuffed bear, “Its filled with treasures I have found all over. Watch this!” He pointed his staff at the lantern and the light inside bounce all over the inside of the tree in a kaleidoscope of shapes. Katherine gasped as she stared at the tree, the lights sparkling in the perfect formation of the night sky. Jack leaned back, “This tree has been around for as long as I could remember. I speak to it sometimes, it was my only friend for a very long time.”

Katherine bit her lip.

“But it’s okay!” The boy sat up, crossing his legs as he did. “I have lots of friends now, and the kids love this tree.” He smirked, and she turned away.

“You said it was called sorrow?”

“Yep?” He repeated, “It’s been called that for as long as I can remember.” He cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

She pressed her hand to the wood. A strange light headed feeling came to her as she touched it. She suddenly laughed shaking her head, “No reason. Now,” She pulled her hand off and crossed her legs as well while pulling out Qwerty from her bag, “We need to figure out how to—“

Jack threw his head back groaning, “Come on Book Worm!”

Katherine gave him a stern glance, “No, this is important. We have an entire Sob living in this city, they could wake up any day, and who knows how long they have been down there.” She pulled out her feather and began to write.

“Fine,” He complied, “How did you take care of them last time?”

She didn’t look up from Qwerty as she flipped through the pages, “Walt and I blew up the cave.”

“Perfect! Let’s do that!”

Katherine swirled to him incredulously, “Jack, that was a vacant lot; his one is under an entire city!”

He rolled his eyes.

“This is serious Jack!” She moved closer, “It’s bad enough I spent the entire night sleeping when I should have spent that time trying to—Hey!”

He had pulled the book out her hand, “It’s a nice day Kat, you need to do something other than tuck your head into this book all the time.”

“Excuse you!” The Bookworm said, sourly, “This book has a name!”

“Can it Qwerty.” Jack stuffed the magic book into his pocket, and Katherine reached for it. “Oh, no you don’t!” the spirit smirked at her, “You are not getting this back until you have some fun.”

She scowled at him, crossing her arms, “Jackson Overland Frost, I swear if you don’t give me back my book I will…”

“What? Give me homework?” He leaned in.

Katherine scowled back.

“See, your brain is fried! You need a break.” He got ready to climb out of the tree.

“This is silly,” She said leaning her head out of the hole.

He was already walking toward the pond, hand in his pocket with his staff tucked under his arm. “You’re absolutely right Kat!” With that, the boy swirled around and ran out to join the kids on the frozen lake.

Katherine sat in the in oak for a little bit, listening to the kids laughing. Finally, with a deep breath, she climbed out.

***

Jack was already skating when she got to the lake. His bare feet gliding on thin air. Maple leaves and oak leaves swirled around as though dancing. He smiled as he dragged a young blond along the ice. She laughed the six-year-old jumping up and down on her skates. "Jack Frost, skate, skate!” She slipped awkwardly with her third jump on the skates, but Jack kept her from falling on the ice.

Katherine looked at the ice with concern.

“It's okay Kat!” He called from the ice, swirling the child around, “I freeze the ice solid every year, no one has fallen into it since...well me.”

Katherine didn't say anything about the ice but instead said, “I don't have ice skates.” A boy tugged her, coat sleeve gently. She recognized him as one of her students.

“Jack said to find these for you, Miss. Güse.” He held out a pair of black skates, worn and torn along the sides but still in good shape.

She took the skates, “Thank you—”

Jamie stood there a moment, his hands at his side before he whispered. “He said you’re a Guardian.”

Katherine blinked at the child, clutching the skates a little harder, “How did you know--”

“Oh, I know all about the Guardians!” He said, a small smile on his face, it disappeared quickly as he whispered, “Or at least I thought I did.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a book. It was blue with Katherine and North standing together on the cover. “I found this in the library after you left the other day. I don’t know why I’ve never seen it before. I went and read them all.” He looked up at her. “Jack didn’t tell us, but… You’re Mother Goose right?”

Katherine pulled at her scarf, looking down at the child, “I am. Why do you ask?”

“Because I have to know…” Jamie asked, “What happened to Nightlight?”

Katherine felt her stomach plummet and her head real. It took all her effort not to collapse right there. She heard his voice for a moment, an echo in the back of her mind. “I-it’s hard to explain.”

“That’s what the author says.” Jamie stepped closer, “Why all the secrets? Why can’t we know more about the Guardians?”

Katherine stepped back, “There are some things not meant to be known Jamie, I’m sorry. I c-can’t tell you.”

“But--”

“Jamie Jamie!” A little girl in pastel colors ran up, grabbing Jamie by his jacket, “Come play with me!”

“Sophie--” He shouted before being dragged away. He gave her one last look before erupting into laughter at a snowball to the face. He seemed reluctant to join the other kids but soon fell into the fun.

Katherine sucked in a breath of relief and turned back to Jack in the middle. She sat down and began to take off her boots. Finally, she was sliding awkwardly across the ice.

The kids laughed and spun, falling sometimes. She couldn’t keep her footing. Her ankles buckled and wobbled beneath her, and she stared at the mirror like ice. Her own concerned face reflecting back. Katherine looked up to see Jack holding out a hand to her.

“C’mon Kat, you’re better than that.”

She forced her eyes to him, trying to summon all her fury in that one look. It did little to daunt him, so instead, she turned to his jacket pocket where she could see the square like lump that was Qwerty. She reached out for it, but he slid away so that she tumbled onto the ice.

Jack burst out laughing as Katherine tried to stand on her own. “You really thought that would work?”

She scowled at him, “I didn’t ask for this Frost!”

“No, but you need it, now let’s try this again.” He held out his hand to her, “And this time, no funny business.”

She reached out for his hand, trying her best to avoid looking at the book and instead turned to look at his feet.

Jack chuckled, “Silly Goose,” He lifted her chin up, “Don’t look at your feet, look straight ahead.”

She wished she could pull away but his hands were firm.

He pulled her across the ice, “Come on Kat, are you telling me that 300 years and you never learned to skate?"

She looked down again then back up and began to move her feet. It was a struggle at first, trying to remember what she had learned all those centuries ago.

But before long her feet were moving naturally across the ice. She heard Jack laugh, “That’s the trick!” he shouted, he let go of her hand, but she didn’t fall.

She could remember those ages ago, on a small pond in Big Root skating with the other kids. Her feet began to hurt, and a sharp pain ran up her calf. But the feeling of the wind in her face and the powerful memories made it almost tolerable. She kicked out a leg behind her, throwing out her arms as she glided over the ice.

Jack stood on the side, watching her along with Jamie and Sophie who was jumping up and down. A new, almost childish look came on her face, and she smirked. Jack's eyes widened, and he stared in awe as she bent her legs and lept into the air. All the kids gasped, and everyone gawked as she spun in the air. For a long moment, all Jack could do was watch, everything going in slow motion. “Woah.” He whispered.

Then she landed on the ice, almost perfectly, except she hadn’t really done it in so long. Her legs weren’t ready for that kind of impact. One knee buckled and she struggled to regain her balance as her feet swept out from underneath her.

Jack let out a shout.

Her sight erupted into stars, followed shortly after a throbbing pain in the back of her head. Her eyes adjusted to find a group of warped figures surrounding her. They slowly cleared, into the concerned faces of half a dozen kids.

“Wow, what a fall!”

“Did you see that spin though?”

“But she hit her head so hard!”

“Okay squirts!” Jack pushing them aside, “Give her some room, come on!”

Katherine blinked in confusion, tilting her head back further to see where the voice was coming from only for her eyes to fall on the Sorrow again. The enormous trees maw opened as if it had tried to warn her but had failed to. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, a mixture of pain and familiarity almost making her dizzy. Then something clicked!

She felt arms lift her from the ice, but she pushed them away, trying to get another look at the tree. “Woah their Kat, you hit your head pretty hard.” Jack brushed some of her hair from her face. “I think you have had enough fun for one day.”

“That tree,” She whispered.

He frowned at her, brows scrunched, “What?”

She pushed his arm aside, “That tree!” She pointed, “What is it called!”

He turned to it, “I already told you, it’s called Sorrow, why?”

“I have to go home, I need to read Qwerty.” Her voice rose as if excited, but as she tried to make her way across the ice, she found herself still too dizzy. Her knees buckled and it took all of Jack's strength to hold her up.

“Woah their Kat, maybe it is best that I do take you home.”

The other kids moaned in protest.

“Aww, come one Jack!” A child's voice broke through.

He chuckled as he helped Katherine stand, “I’ll be back, don’t worry. But you don’t want your teacher not showing up for class tomorrow do you?”

Katherine smirked at Jacks words, eyes still on the tree. She could almost feel his scowl until the kids finally nodded and murmured agreements. Satisfied he walked away, her in tow.

***

“It's the tree!” Katherine stumbled through the open door.=. “I knew something about it seemed familiar.”

“Careful Kat, I think you hit your head harder than you thought.”

She waved his hand away and placed Qwerty on the table. “Qwerty, turn to ‘Oaks of Sorrow.’”

The Book flipped open the leaves of ancient pages turning until it found the crude inked drawing of an oak tree that looked exactly like the one in Burgess. “Oak of Sorrow, Sorroak or Quercus Dolorem is commonly found in highly populated places.” The book recited. “They are known for absorbing sorrow for their survival and expelling joy.”

He leaned over her shoulder “My tree is a Sorroak?” Jack picked up the book.

“Sorroaks used to exist all over the world. They're very rare now, showing up only in places like New York City.” Katherine pointed out, shaking her head, “I can’t believe I missed this.” She bit her lip, “But there is something else I never realized,” She turned to one of her own handwritten pages then scowled, “I didn’t write it down! Of course, I didn’t write it down, it didn’t seem important at the time…”

He took her arm, “What are you talking about Kat?”

She scowled at the pages for a long time then said, “When Walt and I blew up the Weeper cave we took shelter under a large tree, a tree with a big gaping mouth.” She grabbed her head, “I new realized until now, but every place I have gone where there are Weepers, or large Sobs there is always this tree.”

He walked away, reading the book as he did. “So what are you saying; Sorrow is, helping them?” Jack bit his lip.

She tapped her finger against the page, reaching out for her feathered pen as she sat, “No, I think...I think it’s opposite. Oaks of Sorrow are said to absorb sadness and release joy, it makes sense that it would thrive in places with excess amounts of sadness.”

“So they work together?” He asked.

“Think about it.” She tapped her head, “Why would the weepers be asleep like that unless She’s been feeding off them all this time. They come out rarely when they need to feed on joy and then it, in turn, feeds off they’re sorrow. A perfect cycle.

Jack could only stare at Katherine in awe, “You mean, as long as Sorrow is around, Burgess could be safe?”

Katherine looked down at her diagram of the tree and thought of the tree outside and its size. It would explain why it was so big, and why it was so strong. However… “I don’t know, it has held it back for a long time, who knows how long! Those weepers have been there for centuries, but if anything were to happen to it those creatures would wake, and it would be chaos.”

Jack still smiled, his eyes lighting up, “But we’re safe for now, which means we have time.”

She wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up, that she still had to test things. That she wasn’t sure. But when she saw that smile, she couldn’t help smiling herself, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Jack took her hand just then, smiling in a way only she could.

Neither of them noticed the old woman who peeked through the door or the way she sighed and leaned against the door frame. Kailash gave her look, and the woman put a finger to her lip to tell her to be quiet. Ever so carefully she closed the door, leaving the two alone.


	16. Truth Brings Hope and Pain

Tsar had stopped talking. He didn’t say a word in her sleep, nor did he whisper words of help in your thoughts. They had found nothing more in Qwerty regarding information about the Weepers and the Sorroak.

There were no answers in the Town of Burgess library, and Katherine had finally resigned to the idea, that there was nothing for her to do. She sat in the park at the end of the week, not bothering to hide Kailash. The goose was playing in the snow nearby, raking her against trees and giving kids rides.

Katherine’s stomach twisted in fear as she sat there. Why wasn’t Tsar speaking? Why not tell them what was going on? Why send her here at all? She rubbed her temple, flipping through Qwerty’s pages again.

The sound of kids laughter drew her attention, and she looked up to see Jack, giving one kid a ride on his shoulders. He laughed and dunked him into the snow. He roared with laughter and turned his eyes meeting Katherine’s very briefly before she blushed and turned back to Qwerty. She flipped through the pages, pen tapping against them.

“Why don’t you take a break, Katherine.” The book said, “You have flipped through these pages at least a dozen times, the pages won’t change unless you write something.”

She sighed, “It doesn’t make any sense, why send me here if there is nothing to do.”

“Maybe he thought you needed a vacation.”

She snorted.

“I’m serious!” the book said, “Think of it when was the last time you did anything for yourself. When the last time you had fun.”

“I don’t have time for fun--”

“Unless you make time,” Qwerty said, voice calm and collected. She turned the book around. “Listen, whether this was his intention, or this was a fluke take this time, and do something reckless. Have fun, and for once in your life. Don’t worry.”

Her thoughts swam with what he said. Should she take advantage of this? Should she let her worries go? Just as she was about to make a decision, she felt something cold and wet slam into her face. She looked up, shaking the snow from her hair. Looking up she saw a crowd of kids who all surrounded Jack.

Katherine scowled beneath the melting snow, and they all pointed to Jack. And she smiled as she stood, leaving Qwerty on the stool.

***

“Tick-tock goes the clock.” 

In the cool of the air Mother Nature watched. Her body was invisible to all of their eyes. She hesitantly turned to her father, his drained form in the corner making her heart almost go out to him, but she turned away. Fighting back the loving words she wanted to say. That creature wasn’t her father anymore, it was a ghost, a spirit.

“They’ll never find out the truth about each other Emily, especially him.”

“The bet isn’t over yet. They still have time.” She sucked in a breath, looking toward the setting sun.

He laughed horribly, his voice like broken glass. 

“You were foolish to make this bet with me. Once the winter solstice hits, you will no longer be able to protect them.” His hand clenched into a fist. “They will be mine.”

“No!” She spat, “They’ll figure it out.” She turned to them, “They have to.” She felt his presence disappear, and her eyes trained on the two playing in the snow. Feeling fear twist her gut she looked up at the Moon, “Please, let them figure it out, let this not have been a mistake.”

***

Jack laughed, “You got me good today Kat!” Not bothering to shake the snow out of his hoods and pockets. “I didn’t know you were capable of having fun.”

She shoved his shoulder, “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me flake head.”

He chuckled warmly and nodded then turned his attention up. The moon was full that night, showing like a beam in the still night. “Do you talk to him?”

Katherine stopped to look up, pulling her scarf tighter as she peered up at the sky. “Tsar?” She questioned, “I do, sometimes. He sends moonbeams to my room, much like he sends leaves and the wind to you.”

Jack dropped his eyes and turned to her, “We never used to talk, not like this, not before I became a Guardian. For three long centuries, he remained quiet.”

Katherine looked at him sympathetically, “I’m sorry; you must have felt so alone.”

“Most of the time I did.” He answered, putting his hands into his snow filled jacket. He walked on. “There were always the leaves and the wind and of course other spirits. Sometimes I played with the kids and pretended they spoke to me.” He dropped his gaze to his feet. “But it’s not the same.”

They stood there in silence, the whistling wind filling her ears. His shoulders slumped a little. Taking a deep breath of cold air she wrapped her arms around his, hugging it gently. “You aren’t alone now.” She murmured into his arm. Kailash squawked in her parrot-like form on her shoulder, as if to say she was sorry.

He looked down at her and smiled. And all at once something snapped.

All he did was look at her, smiling in a way that seemed not at all childish. It was like lightning struck her, she stared at him, mouth agape. His brow knitted at her open mouth stare. "Everything okay?"

She just continued to gape at him, eyes wide, she finally managed to stutter. "Yes--I mean No!" She grabbed her head and looked away.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you need something, a glass of water maybe?"

No, I need for you to stop looking at me! She thought crudely, but instead, she said, "I-I think I just need to go home. Get some rest." She slipped her arm from his, hurrying up the sidewalk.

"I can walk you there."

"No!" She swirled around, and he stepped back "I mean...no, thank you. I can get there on my own." She smiled a little. "See you late?"

He didn't seem so ready to answer, but he finally said, "Of course, we’re still on for Friday right?"

"Perfect. See you then!" She walked speedily away.

"Get better soon!" He called from behind her. She waved to show she acknowledged him then disappeared around the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran, determined to get home as fast as she could. She had to know it was just her imagination, that it wasn't him. She opened the door to her apartment. Kailash transformed into her standard shape as soon as they were inside, slamming the door closed with her rump. But Katherine hardly noticed. Kailash jumped from behind the couch, turning to her mother with a grouchy look in her eye.

Katherine ignored it; instead, she ran to her desk and pulled out binders. "Where is it? Where is it?" She murmured binders and papers flung from her desk. Kailash squawked again, this time pushing Katherine with her beak. Katherine finally reached to the bottom, unwilling to admit that she knew the book was there all time. Opening it up she began to flip through the worn pages of sketches. Finally, she stopped, her eyes falling on a particular one of Nightlight. It was the first time she had seen him without his armor. A new white shirt given to him by North hung a little loosely on, but fit him just right around the shoulders. He wasn't as broad as North was, but North had also been more muscular when he formerly owned the shirt.

In this picture Katherine was grabbing his sleeve, trying to stop him. But had just looked at her, silent as always, with a small smile on his face. If was a look Katherine had not been able to place then. He had never looked at her like that, no one had. Of course, why hadn't she realized it before? How could she forget it? That calm almost sad smile of someone who didn't know what to say. It was the very same look Nightlight gave her before he left her for the very last time.

Her sweater suddenly felt suffocating. She struggled to catch her breath, collapsing in a breathless heap on the couch. Kailash laid her head over Katherine's shoulder and looked at the drawing. Nightlights face and Jack's face were almost identical, Nightlight looked younger, sure. But there was no denying the similarities. Same playful defiant smile, the same childlike laugh. It seemed too obvious now, she ran a hand down her face.

"It's him...it's really him." A laugh bubbled in her throat, filling the room with unrealized joy. He was alive, her Nightlight was alive.

"Oh, that is interesting." Another voice materialized out of nowhere, making the hairs on her arms and neck stand on end. She looked up and saw a shadow stretching over the roof above her. She jumped from her seat, slamming her book closed with a thump. "It’s no wonder you took such a liking to him." There was a chuckle, and a shadow rose from the ground. "She always did have a fondness for you two."

Katherine swirled around to find herself facing a tall, thin man. The devil was standing in the shadowed corner of her living room so that only his amber eyes could be seen.

He stepped from the shadows slowly, "Of course, you remember me, but how couldn’t you?" He sneered. Stepping out of the shadows was none other then Pitch himself. He was draped in a long robe his white eyes glowing with pleasure. But half of his face was hidden in shadow, and his one eye looked strangely full.

Katherine stared at the man before her. She remembered him all too well, his cold-hearted nature and the prison he had put her in.

"Why are you here?" She clutched the binder to her chest, struggling to contain her fear and anger.

He vanished again into the floor, and she felt the binder yanked from her hand next to her. Pitch flipped through. "Yes, of course, I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Give that back!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and tore out a picture.

"Hey!"

He disappeared again. "Well, this makes things even more interesting. I was having fun before. But this. Ha!"

She picked her binder from the floor. "What are you talking about?"

He burst into a triumphant chuckle, “She was a fool to make this type of bet, to expect me not find out.” It sounded like the rambles of a madman, she steeled herself and reached for the book, grabbing the shadow of a man and turning him to face her in the light. Instantly her eyes were met with a horrible sight.

The right side of his face was horribly disfigured. Large dark marks stretched over his cheek, pulling his eyelids around his socket in thick scars. Dark sand seemed to stick to it like a mask of darkness, trying to cover the horrible mawing. She pulled away.

Katherine paled as she stood up, "What happened to you?"

“Do you like it?” He chuckled, his long dark fingers tracing across his face, “You can thank Jack Frost for my new look.” He straightened his robe. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice before, but I suppose you have been distracted by your little boyfriend.”

She bit her lip silently.

"Anyway, now I just have to figure out what to do about...this." His voice echoed around her.

She gritted her teeth. "You can't hurt us Pitch, Emily Jane, will destroy you if you touch either of us." 

“I suppose that does make things problematic. I am aware of her little…protection of you two.” He sighed then turned to her, his teeth bared. His voice echoed in an evil laugh. "But, I don't need to touch either of you to hurt you. There are so many other ways." His shadows shown along the wall, "I know all your weakness, fears, pains and I know just where your loyalties lie." She spun around as the shadows danced on the walls, Kailash flapped her wings and honked. He stopped, "For example the children."

Katherine's eyes widened."You wouldn't dare--"

"Wouldn't I!" He suddenly appeared in front her, his disfigured eye seeming to stare into her soul, "It's so easy, and I have so many methods." He was meet inches away, smirking at her.

"Their children!"

He scoffed, "They're nothing," he said, "No more than tools, replaceable, expendable."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart beat wildly. "I won't let you!"

He cackled aloud. "You're one person, you can't protect every child." He leaned in closer, sneering, "But you know that, don't you?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"It's your choice Mother Goose, the children," He pulled out the torn picture she had drawn, "Or your precious Nightlight." He let go of the picture, allowing it float to the ground.

She eyed it sadly, the image was of her and Nightlight together, holding hands as they walked. Katherine turned away, feeling her throat tighten, threading a sob.

She could feel Pitch’s triumphant glare on her cheek. "I told you I didn't need to touch you." He hissed sinking into the shadows again, his form melting into the darkness like mist.

Then she was truly alone. The silence empty and cold, like someone had stolen all the light and life from the room.

She crumbled to the ground in tears, placing a small pale hand on the picture of her and Nightlight. Kailash had stopped flapping and laid her head sadly on the floor, she made a long mournful honk as Katherine sobbed.


	17. In Which Katherine Chooses the Children

Jack knocked on the door as soon as it was morning, his face beaming with excitement. "Katherine, guess what?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, he grabbed her hand.

He grinned wildly, eyes wide, "I told the Guardians about you!"

Katherine felt the pain in her heart deepen, her stomach sinking all the way to her toes. "Jack---"

"This is great! Everything will be just as it was."

"Jack will you--"

"Tooth is planning a party." He let go of her hand, "North is helping, and Bunny wants to make food, although I don't think that overgrown jackrabbit even can cook, to be honest."

"JACK!"

The Guardian jumped, turning to face her again.

Katherine wanted to tell him, about Pitch, about the threat. About everything. This may be her only chance. But as she stood there a shadow appeared behind him, it rose over him, smiling evilly. She almost choked looking up at his massive form. She dropped her head, turning away.

“Is everything okay Kat?” Jack asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She clenched her fists tightly, trying to keep her hands from shaking. Finally, she looked up, forcing a smile, “I’m fine Jack,” She said in as happy of a tone as she could muster. “It’s just you tend to ramble like a flake sometimes.”

He laughed, shaking his head, “Anyway, they forgive you, Katherine, they miss you.” He took her hand, “What do you say?”

“Of course!” She smirked, “Tomorrow, Right after class, Kailash and I will be outside the school.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Want me to walk you to school?”

She forced a laugh, “No need Frost, but thanks.”

“I know you don’t need me to, but I want to!” his ears flushed and he stepped back. “That is if you want. You don’t have to. I understand!”

Katherine shook her head, “I would love to Jack.” For the last time, she thought miserably.

He smiled and took her hand. Before she could protest, she was being led down the sidewalk to the school. His one hand was in his pants pocket, and she noticed, not for the first time, that he wasn’t wearing his usual hoodie. His hair although a mess, looked different, more fluffy and light.

“You look nice.” She commented.

He smirked, “You act like you’ve never noticed.”

She felt the heat in her cheeks and turned away, her eyes on the school ahead of her. “No snow?”

“Not today, it isn’t winter yet.” He chuckled, “But I will bring some more soon. My talents don’t just revolve around snow you know.”

She wanted to retort back, but she didn’t trust herself to speak. Instead, she clamped her mouth shut. Soon they arrived at the school.

“Thank you,” She managed to say, turning to him from the door.

“Before you go,” He reached into his sleeve, a large yellow sunflower covered in frost appearing as if by magic. “I won’t be back until tomorrow, but hopefully you can enjoy this little ray of sunshine I managed to find.”

She stared at the flower for a long time, feeling it’s stem being pressed into her hand. Jack was doing his best, but his ears were bright, and as he stepped back he nearly slipped on his own frost.

Katherine put a hand to her lips, pressing the flower to her chest with her left hand.

“Umm,” He gave her a weak smile, “See you soon Kit Kat.”

She forced a nod, and he left in a cloud of snow and ice. At the door of the school. Knowing that when dawn came again, she would be long gone.

***

It took more work to move from this apartment then it took for her to move from any other place she had stayed in her entire life. The kid's drawings were carefully placed in books, to protect them from anywhere and tear. A doll, a little girl, had given her to say thank was shrunk down to the size of a charm she could tuck into her back. She didn’t want to leave anything behind. Not one gift, not one single piece. If she could take the town with her, she would. If I could take Jack with me...

She shook the thought away and took the large mirror off the wall, pushing it into her bag. She remembered absently the many centuries ago that Ombric had made this bag. It could hold anything. And with Norths help they had managed to remove the mountain the Ombric had somehow tucked inside. It hadn’t been easy. Then she remembered the last call she had with him, little over a week ago. If he knew what I was doing…

But she shook that thought away too, forcing her clothes and her favorite lamp into the bag. Finally, she grabbed her jacket, putting it on and tucking her scarf into the warm fur. She picked up a paper and wrote a quick note. Then turned to the window seat, where a vase and her bright yellow sunflower sat.

Katherine felt her heart jump into her throat. Remembering the clumsiness of the way Jack had walked away. His childlike smirk, and that bright glow that filled his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Her fingers brushed the yellow petals of the sunflower. It took all her fighting to keep back the tears that threatened to burn. “I’m sorry, I wish I could have told you.”

She turned away and grabbed her bag.

Down a flight of stairs in the dark she heard the steady breathing of Martha in her bedroom. Her old friend had been so kind to her despite her rudeness. She wished she didn’t have to leave so suddenly. She walked into the kitchen, placing a small note on the table and turned to the front door.

Outside she could see Kailash on the lawn, her head drooped in dismay. The goose had not been keen on leaving, putting up quite a fight. But it had been no good. Katherine was right, as much as the goose hated to agree with her. Head bowed she allowed her Mother to wrap her arms around her neck and be lifted onto her back. “It will be okay sweetie.”

Katherine kissed the goose's neck. It stretched out its wings, nearly knocking out the glass in the windows. Then with one massive beat, they flew up in the air, and out over the city. Katherine looked back only once and instantly regretted it.

Whether it was from regret or the cold wind, she didn’t know. But her eyes brimmed with tears, and she dropped her head into the soft feathers of her goose.


	18. In Which The Search Begins

"Did you think I wouldn't discover what you did!" Emily Jane, in all her natural fury, stood before Pitch Black. Her hair moved like a thunderstorm, grey and black with lightning racing through the strands. “You cheated!”

"I never touched them, Emily." He turned his back on her, crossing his arms. "I have not broken our deal, be grateful."

She vanished into a cloud of mist and reappeared in front of him. Her dress, usually a spring green, was now grey and brown as her anger grew. A strong, tanned hand wrapped around his throat. He gasped and choked, trying in vain to pull from her monster grip. She grew in height, towering over him as she gripped his neck, “I give you a fair chance to get your powers back, your freedom and you dare cheat!"

"T--that was your own fault." He choked out grabbing his hand around her wrist in an attempt to pry her off. She only squeezed tighter, glaring into his eyes with a gaze like thunder. She let out a low animalistic growl and finally dropped him.

Pitch crawled on the floor, rubbing his bruised throat with a thin hand. "Y-" He coughed, "You should have known better than to make a bet with me." He looked at her coldly.

Silence fell between them, her form slowly calming as she looked down at the depraved man. "Your power isn't all bad, it can be good if you could only see...but no." She walked past him, her once again green gown following behind her like a train. She stopped again, holding her dress gently in her small hand. "I once admired you, you could be a good man." She knelt before the man, her hand pressed gently against his cold face. It was warm like a tropical storm, hot against his cheek. “What happened to you father? Is there truly no honor or goodness left in your soul?”

He didn't answer, unwilling to look her in the eye.

"I had hoped differently."

She stood up only for Pitch to ask, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to find her and bring her back to Jack."

"You can't!"

She swirled to face him, "Watch me." She stomped away. She was stopped suddenly as shadow rose from the ground surrounding her in a thick bubble. She screamed protests as the darkness sealed around her. She banged her fist against the cloudy grey substance, anger growing each second. "Let me go!" She spat, her voice muffled.

He rose from the ground, "You chose this Emily, I didn't have to hurt anyone, your own compassion is to blame." She pressed her hands against it, the substance buzzing with electricity as she did. He smirked, watching the ice thicken inside with sharp spears. She screamed finally collapsing in the bubble with a sharp breath.

She looked up at him, eyes still blazing. But now there was a mixture of fear there. "What are you going to do to them?"

He grinned wickedly at her, "They can't be together if one of them is dead."

Her eyes widened in horror, and she banged against the bubble, "No! You can't do that!"

"You asked for it woman! It's your own fault!" He slammed his fist against the bubble, "I gave her a chance! I gave you a chance! Well no more!"

He swirled away, Emily slamming against her prison with any power she could muster. Pitch ignored her, oozing into the shadows like tar. Electricity raced over the surface, windy gales swirled her around, thunder boomed. But despite all, she tried the bubble stood unscathed. She collapsed on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. How could she have been so foolish? Years of work wasted! Only she had known the truth, but even with all of her planning, she had failed. She shook with anger and then stopped.

Her ears tuned to the sound of gentle whispering. She turned to a dim silver light, snaking around her bubble and pulsing. She pressed her hands to the surface of the balloon. "Moonbeam, oh moonbeam is that really you?"

The beam pulsed in place and then gently touched the bubble. It didn't change, if anything, the gray film clouded the surface worse. "No! Listen, please listen. I am in need of you. Do you know where Katherine is?"

The Moon Beam pulsed brightly, which probably meant yes. Most Beams had become loyal to Katherine after Nightlights disappearance, they guarded her like dogs. Of was no surprise to Emily that a Moon Beam would know her location.

"You have to send her a message." At this, the Moon Beams surface dimmed, and although Emily knew little of their complicated language, she knew enough that it couldn't deliver a message. She grimaced in concentration. "What about Jack? Can you speak to Jack?"

It beamed brightly again.

"Good!" She pressed her hand to the surface.

***

Burgess was all Jack had left. He had searched for Katherine for days, and he had all but given up. Some part of him wanted to do nothing but fly until he found her. The other part of him knew (Perhaps by Katherine’s influence alone) that he had his duties and obligations to uphold. Even if she wasn’t. His chest swirled with a mix of anxiety, spite, and curiosity. And there was only one person he could think of talking to in a moment like this. Strangely enough, though, his friend Jamie had locked his window.

Jack looked into the window but saw no sign of Jamie other than his usually messy room. Baby-Tooth flying next to his head made an odd little peep of concern.

“Hmm…He is usually home from school by now. “

It was that moment that Jack heard the familiar sound of boots against leaves. He flew to the ground to find Jamie ambling up the sidewalk. His head dipped, his eyes firmly on his feet.

“Jam!” Jack flew over, landing next to his friend with a gust of wind.

The boy looked up, as if surprised to see the Guardian standing next to him, “Jack? Where have you been?”

“Searching for Katherine of course.”

“Did you find her?”

Jack didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. Jamie’s eyes dulled, and his shoulders slumped, “Oh…” His head dropped then, and he kicked a stick.

Suddenly he heard a crash and a scream. He and Jamie both turned to the sound. The two shared a look of horror then turned and ran in the direction of the noise. Jack ran into the park, already finding a group of children in the area. They murmuring and covering their mouths as if in shock. “What’s going on?” Jack shouted, flying over the children, “What--”

He stopped, his eyes wide with horror as his eyes met The Oak of Sorrow. It was split almost in half, right down the middle. One half lay peeling from the side, and the center was on charred black. He reached out with tender hands, touching one of the drooping branches, the smell of plastic, wood, and rubber so strong he could almost taste it. 

All the kids looked up to him as he stepped closer to the broken tree. “Sorrow?”

Little Sophie wrapped an arm around Jack's leg.

“Oh, Jack.” One child said.

He tried not to cry but it was hard to look at the home he had for the last three hundred years and not feel heartbroken. He looked inside the large opening. Everything, all his drawings, and gifts were utterly destroyed.

“It will be okay.” He managed to say, smiling weakly at the broken tree. “Sorrow had been around for hundreds of years she will be...fine just...”

He broke down, dropping his head to lean on his staff. All of them tried to get close and wrap their arms around him as he cried.

“No sad Jack!” Sophie whimpered.

“It will be okay!” One kid shouted. “You can stay with me!”

Another kid said, “Or with me! I won't tell mommy!”

More kids began to ring out with their own offers, and Jack started to lift his head.

“Thank you,” Jack said, smiling at the kids, with what little strength he could muster.

He turned away and to the town. Crawling out of the sewers he saw a thick black goop, like tar. He sucked in a fearful breath, turning to look down at Jamie, who didn’t seem to notice it. But Jack recognized those million purple eyes.

He grabbed Jamie’s shoulder. “I’ll have to find her!” 

The boy narrowed his eyes in confusion, but before he could ask anything else, he suddenly had taken off, leaving the children behind.

***

He dropped his arm to the side sighing. The moon, a bright crescent floated above him. Jack sat in a tree, the sunflower; still partially frosted was held in his fingertips. 

The entirety of Burgess seemed to be losing its mind, and it had hardly been a week. Jamie was okay, but only when Jack constantly reminded him of happier times. And the streets were absolutely infested. The sob poured down the streets and into buildings, seeping in and absorbing everything's joy. Even animals weren’t safe.

He swirled it the flower gently, the wilting tip dropping so low that it brushed his wrist. "Katherine..." He murmured, and he leaned back, so his head banged against the trunk. It was the winter solstice, in just a few short days. He knew how busy he would be after that. But if he didn’t find Katherine, he wouldn’t know what to do to stop the Sob. She was the only one he knew with information on those creatures.

Mani...or Tsar as Jack remembered now, didn't even seem to know where she was. It was as though she dropped off the face of the earth. He looked at the moon for a long moment, willing for it answer him. But the seconds ticked and there was not a whisper.

"Why would you leave us like this?" He closed his eyes. "Whatever we did, I’m sorry, come back."

Suddenly he saw something glow beyond his eyelids, flickering like a flame. He blinked open his eyes to see the white light illuminating his icy skin. It fluttered and pulsed inches from his eyes. It hovered for a moment, buzzing around in disjointed lines like a lost fly. Jacks brow furrowed at first, eyes squinting, nose wrinkling. It snaked above his head again, pulsing again.

“W-what are--” He reached out, and the little flicker landed on his finger. Baby Tooth lifted her head in curiosity. “You look...familiar.”

The light thrummed against his fingers, tales of lights flickering and gleaming. For a moment he thought he heard a voice, or rather, felt it.

"Jaaaack..." A voice resonated through his mind.

He blinked in astonishment and the light jumped off his finger. It zoomed around for a second, then stood up.

His hair and jacket dragged against the wind, almost pulling him off the branch he stood on. The beam swirled around him for another second then zoomed away, stopping a few feet away. He glanced back at Burgess, the town he regularly visited. Then sucking in a breath, he turned to the beam of light. “Do you know where Katherine is?”

It flicked blue.

He glanced at Baby Tooth who was watching the beam intently. After a moment she shrugged her small shoulders, and he turned back, “Can you take me to her?”

It flicked blue again. Jack's jaw set, and he gripped his staff tighter. “Take me to her.”


	19. A Painful Memory Revisited

Chapter 17

“It’s better than I dreamed!” Katherine said looking out the window of her room at the earth far below. Her hands gripped the window sill and a smile was on her young fair face. He stared at her, his hand holding the diamond staff as he smiled. “Can you believe we get to be on the Moon Clipper! That we will get to meet Tsar?” She swirled to him, her face practically glowing in the light of the sun that showed through the tinted windows.

He chuckled and leaned over her shoulder, their hand touching. Suddenly his glow flickered and he flinched pulling away and clutching his chest. Katherine swirled to him, eyes wide. “Are you alright Nightlight?” 

His skin flickered between blue and creme and he held his staff in up against his chest as if to keep himself together. When the tremure faded he looked up, forcing a smile. But his smile couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes, nor the fear. She took his hand from his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. 

Just then the Moon Clipper shook. She heard shouts and a loud copper horn sounded in the air. Katherine gasped, falling on his armored chest with a thump. He caught her and the two ran to the window. Outside in the outreaches of space, a dark, lightless mass made its way steadily to them. She could seen the chains that impaled the side, and there was another bang as more chains shot out, impaling the moon clipper in iron shadows. She grabbed the window sill, praying for the vibration to stop. She could feel Nightlight pressing against, trying to keep her still. It was as if the ship was falling apart.

The two without another word ran from the window and down the grand halls of the Moon Clipper. Moon Bots rolled around along with Moon Mice who scattered into holes that none of them could see. 

“Remain Calm and stay in your Corridors, Remain Calm and stay in Corridors.”

The order rang out in a robotic tone, slamming against her eardrums. Everything was bathed in red light, messing with her sight and making it hard for her to think as another chain slammed into the side of the Moon Clipper. This time Nightlight lost his footing, nearly being thrown over the side of the stairwell. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him to safer footing as he did.

The two stumbled to sitting on the ground in front of a round window, looking out at the mass of shadow that was becoming clearer. It writhed as if alive, and both of them saw who was at the helm. His grey face was unmistakable, eyes as white ice looking through the window. Katherine put a hand over her mouth, stifling a scream of horror at the hideous man that stared at her. His lips curled and she white, pointed teeth in the gruesome form of a smile.

Nightlight jumped to his feet and ran to the window. His hand went through the glass like water through a sith and she grabbed his hand. “What are you doing?”

Nightlight turned to her, and his eyes flickered between green and brown. He looked back out at the monster of a man, his eyes trained on him like a scope. He stuck his arm through the window.

She grabbed his arm, holding him in place, “Don’t do this, not now!” He turned to back and met her gaze. She struggled not to shake or cry, her voice rattling like leaves. “Please.”

He bent down, rubbing a thumb on her cheek, softness in flickering eyes as he did. He looked so human to her, not the lost soul she had met less than five years ago. Could he have changed that much? She held his hand their, waiting for him to nod in agreement. To go with her to find Tsar. But instead he bent down, placing his forehead to hers. 

“I have to do something.” His voice was hardly a whisper and yet it still echoed in her ears like a mantra.

He pulled away, yanking from her arm and jumping through the Moons window, flying toward the Ship that was mere yards away. “No!” She cried, running to the window.

“Nightlight!” Katherine  lurched up in her bed, her head spinning, her heart beating too fast for her to think. She felt hot tears on her cheek, blood pounding in her ears. Her room was dark, the curtains drawn to let in the moonlight. She could see dream sand trickling out, the grains disappearing.

Scowling she jumped from her bed and to the window looking up at the moon. “Why are you so cruel!” She shouted, her voice shaking with tears. She grabbed the blinds and pulled them close, shrouding her room in almost complete darkness.

Katherine spot a flicker out of the corner of her eye, turning her attention to the end table next to her bed. She saw on it, the small silver choker she carried with her everywhere. The Centuries had not erased its luster nor the glow that constantly emanated from the star gem that sat at the center of the teardrop.

She crawled into the bed, tucking her legs beneath her nightgown as she picked up the small necklace she loved so dearly. As she looked at tears fell on its surface making it glow all the brighter, illuminating her room in blue, silver light. Letting out small sob she clutched the charm to her chest.

And she sat like that the rest of the night.

***

He had spent the entire night, passing through his northeastern territory to the warmer southern. It took a whole night of flying and one day of resting in a cave. He soon discovered that the beam only came out at night, when the moon was out. Finally, he saw it, a sign that read, “Welcome to the state of Louisiana.”

He turned to the beam, “She's all the way here?”

Even at night the heat and humidity was stifling. He paused at one point, while the beam danced around him. “Just give me a moment,” he said as he removed his jacket to tie around his waist. “You may be used to heat, but I’m not.”

It seemed in a hurry and danced around his head for another second before landing on his shoulder next to Baby Tooth. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair then looked at the horizon. He could see a yellow tint in the distance signaling sunrise. “You’ll have to go soon won’t you.”

The light pulsed blue, which Jack knew by this point, meant yes. He gripped his staff with both hands. “Let’s get moving then.”

The three of them took off. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a place like this. The trees draped with moisture. Swamps stretched for miles and animals like crocodiles could be seen as commonly as a raccoon up north. They got to a small town, just as the sun was rising. And predictably the moonbeam that had lead him here vanished in the yellow light.

Somehow he had a feeling that it would return eventually. Probably even that night. But that thought was soon replaced by a need for shelter from the heat. Already he could feel sweat running down his neck and burning on his exposed arms. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the weather, or didn’t need it. It was that he was too pale and too cold to really handle it that well. He ducked in the forest, landing in a drooping tree. Even in the shade, the heat seemed unbearable.

He could still see the town though, and not that far in a large brick school. If only there were clouds, then maybe he could go out without being burned. He willed for any chill possible to actually hit the place, but even with his icy powers, the only thing he could make was a light rain shower.

He growled in frustration, jumping from the trees to the streets of the town. It was cooler, but he knew as soon as the rain stopped the heat would return. Baby Tooth handled the weather better than he did. 

Soon he arrived at the school, but he couldn’t find Katherine. None of the classrooms showed her, and there were none of the familiar signs. He was beginning to think that maybe the Moonbeam had been joking him, even tricked him to come here. He wiped his brow and scowled. “Should have known better than to trust a beam of light.”

Baby Tooth tapped his face. Giving her a frustrated glare he was shocked to find her pointing in the direction of a museum. Even from this distance, he could see the crowd of children, and among them a woman in a bright yellow dress.

Was it possible? Could it really be her? He flew over, dodging some cars and houses and landed behind the group of kids all lined up. It was her, there was no way he could mistake her for anyone else. Brown hair curled in the humidity, strands sticking to her neck and head. Her silver eyes danced, and a fake, plastered smile was stretched over pale skin. She was busy trying to get the kids in order, in a way that only she knew how, when she looked up, and their eyes met. 

Her smile instantly dropped.

Ignoring the look he flew over to Katherine, who knew there was no way to escape the situation just as much as he did.

Katherine stepped back, the students were too causing a ruckus to notice their guide looking worried and uncertain. “How did you find me?”

He looked at her, trying to calm the growing pain in his chest. “I followed a moonbeam.”

Katherine cursed under her breath then turned away at the sound of one kid's yelp. She ran over, and Jack followed.

“Why did you leave?”

“It’s what I do Jack.” She helped fix the child’s jacket. “I go one place and when I am no longer needed I move on.”

“But we still need you.” He grabbed her arm.

Katherine stopped helping the child as she pulled away to go chase a kid.

“The entire town, it’s going to fall apart if you don’t come back. Sorrow was destroyed!”

“WHAT!” She swirled around then stopped, biting her lip to keep her voice from rising any more. Katherine took a deep breath, plastering a horribly fake smile. “I know you want some help, I am sure if you found the other Guardians—“

“They don’t know about the Weepers, not like you do. Just tell me what’s wrong, I can help you!”

She turned away, her voice coming out in a pained choke. “I can’t Jack, I want to but I can’t! I have to do this myself.”

He stood in silence, his heart sinking to his feet as he stared at her. “You didn’t even tell them goodbye.”

Katherine pulled on her sweater, her back to him as she murmured, “You only make that mistake once.” With these words, she forced a smile on her face. He knew it all too well and began to wonder how often she did this. Her voice called out cheerfully for the order of the kids as she led them inside the museum. His shoulders slumped when she disappeared, and he flew away.

***

Jack sat silently staring at the museum and wiping his eyes. Why, why would she treat him like that? What had he done? But the more he thought about it, the more hurt he felt. Not because he had been yelled at, but for the fact that there was something wrong and she wouldn’t even tell him. She didn’t want his help. That was the most painful thing of all.

He remembered Burgess, of all the kids there. It wasn’t possible for him to stop the sob himself, and even if they did get the other guardians help, what good would it do? They didn’t know near as much as her, and this was way bigger than any of them could handle.

“It is a predicament isn’t it?”

Jack swiveled to see the glowing specter from his dream sitting next to him. He hadn’t changed a bit. An unearthly glow emanated from him, swirling like ribbons. “What are you doing here?”

The boy didn’t say a word as he sat next to Jack. He brought his knees to his chest, silently staring at the building she had walked into. There was sadness to the ghosts gaze, but not the childlike sorrow he would suspect from it. Its brow was wrinkled with concern, and its lips were drawn into a tight line. It was almost adult with that look on its bright face.

“We need to help her.” The specter said.

“She doesn’t want my help,” Jack grumbled.

The spirit swung his legs out and back and forth like he was on a swing, “She always says that, but usually that means she needs our help most of all.

Jack growled, “Why are you even here? You’re not real!”

It smirked, “We already know that’s not true.” He turned to Jack, “So what are we going to do?”

Jack stared at him for a moment then stood up, “She’s right, I should leave. We have our duty, and Burgess needs help.” But as the wind blew around him, he didn’t move. They felt glued to place by some unnatural force. His hand shook as he vise gripped his staff. In his mind’s eye, the memories of Katherine and the kids played like a video clip.

“It’s a funny thing, isn’t it…memories,” The boy pondered, more to himself than anyone else. He paused taking a breath as though he was waiting for something. Jack didn’t move. “Some come in a smell, others a sound, and some are so old they seem like nothing more than a dream.”

Jack turned back to the nearly transparent spirit.

“And some, some are so deep they become something more like a feeling.” He stood up and walked up to Jack, the young boy placing a hand on his shoulder, “And those are the memories no one can escape.”

Jack blinked at the shimmering spirits touch, his eyes not leaving his as he spoke.

“We can do our job, run away; we may even never see her again. But we will never forget the moment we met her or what she taught us.”

Jack looked at the boy who smiled at him. Then turned to the doors of museum again, staring at its portal. When he looked back again, the spirit was no longer standing there. Yet he had the feeling that it hadn’t left him. All of a sudden a scream rang through the clear day. Jack swirled to the building, eyes wide with horror.


	20. In Which All Goes Dark

Jacks words burned into her skull as she led the children into the museum. A little girl with hair as dark as ebony held her hand smiling fondly at her teacher. Katherine smiled down but was too distracted to do much else as the kids started jumping with excitement. Dinosaurs bones were at the entrance, entirely constructed and rising above them “T-rex!” a boy jumped grabbing Katherine’s sweater and pulling it.   
  
The woman laughed and began to give her tour. Still even as she spouted random facts for the kids he mind was elsewhere. Her voice seemed almost disembodied compared to words that repeated in her mind. It was only shaken when the little girl holding her hand squeezed it tightly. “Mrs. Brook?”   
  
Katherine turned to her.   
  
“It’s so dark, I’m scared.”   
  
It was then that she noticed the eerie silence that had fallen over the museum. The display cases were the only things lit. Massive beasts like bears and cougars lit in the ghostly yellow lights. The kids gathered closer to Katherine. It was almost as if the museum had closed. But that was impossible; it couldn’t at this time of day. She looked up to see her breath crystallizing in the air.   
  
Katherine grabbed her bag looking around the darkened museum. Shadows danced in the ambient light. Hands and teeth all thin and sharp. Pushing herself to the front of the kids she began to lead them back. “We have to get out of here—“   
  
A laugh echoed through the museum making her skin prickle. The kids screamed and ran for the entrance, but they all slammed into it. It was closed off by a smooth dark surface that reflected their terrified faces. Katherine ran to it, slamming her fist against the surface as hard as she could as the evil laughter echoed through the closed room.   
  
“You broke your promise, Katherine.”   
  
Cold sweat ran down the Guardians face, “No, no I didn’t! He came to me!”   
  
“You still spoke to him.” Pitch’s tall form appeared on the wall, a cruel smile playing on his lips. “Now, they,” He waved his hands at the children, “Must pay.”   
  
Shadows rose around him, sharp and pointed like spears.   
  
“Stay behind me.” Katherine ordered   
  
They came shooting for the kids, the extended spikes aimed at the one girl who had held her hand. Terrified the children scattered to all ends of the room, each searching for some exit. The ice wrapped around each, trapping them like bugs in tar. He laughed again, his voice deep with pleasure.   
  
“No!” Katherine screamed, running up to him, “Let them go!”   
  
The darkness grew around the children. Painful shouts filled the room. “Or what?” He asked.   
  
Tears burned behind her eyes at the children’s screams. But one child, a little girl had managed to wiggle out, falling to the ground. He turned, his mouth curved evilly and he waved his hand. Sharp thin darts of darkness shot like bullets toward the little one.   
  
Everything slowed the sound of the child’s screams muffled by her own heartbeat. She jumped in front of her, pushing the child to the wall. All at once spikes dove into her side. The child crawled away running for the entrance again. Pitch’s booming laugh filled the space. The shadows released their hold, and each child thumped to the floor of the room.   
  
Katherine gasped, struggling to stand before the man as she placed a hand on her side.   
  
“I knew you would do that!” He cackled. She fell to her knees staring up. “You’re so predictable Mother Goose, and now, you’re dead.” He threw back his head, the laughter cutting through the air like knives.   
  
She grimaced in pain and grabbed the dark spear in her side, her breath coming out ragged. The little girl ran over to her, but walls of frost rose around her, “Mrs. Brook!”   
  
She looked up her eyes meeting the eyes of the children. Then she heard a voice, someone calling her name. It was so faint she thought she had imagined it, but it thrummed in her ears a plea. Her hand squeezed tighter, and she mumbled under her breath. Pitch still laughing too loud to hear her. Hissing she struggled to her feet, and he stopped laughing.   
  
“What are you--?”   
  
She looked up at him, silver eyes piercing him in a way that he remembered all too clearly. The shadow exploded into warm light. He growled at her yanking out, yet still, the heat began to spread melting the darkness around him. His eyes widened in terror. He pulled away, shouting some incoherent curse, his normal eye becoming as wide and white as his disfigured one.   
  
With a horrible scream he vanished, the shadows lifted and the wall disappeared.   
  
The children gazed up at where the man had once been, seemingly trapped in that state. Then, they begin to panic, shouting for their parents to help them, and for the teacher to help them. Katherine felt a smaller hand grab her own tugging her away and out of the room. But almost as soon as she took a step the pain shot through her side and up her spine.   
  
Katherine pressed her hand to the hidden opening as she led the kids through the maze-like museum.   
  
As she stumbled through the empty museum, her consciousness failing her and the voice of students a mile away, she couldn't help but think of Jack. Had he heard the scream? Was going to help? No, she had to stay focused. All she had to do was lead the kids to safety. But her directions seemed muddled, what she thought was an arch was a display, and another turn lead her to yet another dead end.   
  
The kids were getting restless, the dark museum and strange stuffed animals scared them. One child even screamed when they came across the dimly lit display of a skeleton. Katherine tipped, her shoulder slamming into a glass display where a stuffed bear stared out at her. She couldn’t think, her memory muddled by drumming in her ears. She could feel blood and sand seep into her palm and thought of what the kids would do if they saw it.   
  
A student grabbed her hand, a six-year-old with black pigtails and a lovely dress. “Miss.Brook c'mon.” She dragged Katherine as far as she could, but she stopped her.   
  
“No, no Lily, I'm...too tired.” She tugged her hand a little more, but Katherine refused to move. “I’ll be okay sweetie, but I need you to go lead the rest of the students out.”   
  
She stared at her teacher for a long time, unwilling to leave her. The other students running out, searching for their exit, and then looking too frightened to go any further.   
  
“Go on.” Katherine murmured, forcing a smile, “You be that strong little girl I know you are.”   
  
Lily held her ground for another second then let go. She turned and ran in front of the other students. “Follow me!” She shouted.   
  
The panicked kids did, too fearful to see who was leading them, they all ran out. Katherine smiled as she watching the brunette run out of the hall.   
  
Then clenched her teeth when a sharp pain ran up her and collapsed to her knees next to the display. Katherine lifted her hand to view the bright red bloom like a rose on her shirt. Looking up at the black bear she thought for a moment that it looked like her Bear. Her eyes burned at the idea of never seeing her beloved Santoff Claussen again. She may never hug Ombric’s neck, or listen to his stories. All he ever asked for was a visit, and she had avoided him and it for almost a century.   
  
She imagined she saw Jack, his big goofy smile, his bright, vibrant eyes always sparkling with a hint of joy. Her heart leaped into her throats at the idea of never seeing him again, of never being able to tell him how she actually felt or who he truly was.   
  
Pitch had won; no matter which way she turned he always won. She looked up, a single light flickering, revealing what looked to be a spirit in her blurred vision. It swayed in the light, glowing. “Please,” she murmured her voice broken. She could taste iron on her lips, her breath rasping as her life poured from her. “If...if you can...tell Jack...tell him I care. If you believe….” Her arms caved, and she slammed into the carpet.   
  
She felt strong hands grab her and lift. Something pressed into her side, “Hold on Kat!”   
  
A voice echoed at the end of a tunnel. Katherine saw a familiar face at the end, usually bright features bent with concern. “J...Jack…”   
  
"Don't close your eyes! Don't you dare close your eyes! Look at me!"   
  
His voice seemed a thousand miles away. He pressed her to his chest as he stood up. She could hear his heartbeat, fast and steady against her ears. Everything else faded but that heartbeat. His screams were nothing but muffled shouts. The last she knew was darkness.


	21. Reunited at Last

In the frigid air of the North Pole, cool breezes were not uncommon. But when this cool breeze came, North sensed something behind it. Looking up at the skylight, he saw Jack flying in, a limp bundle in his arms. He half stumbled, and half walked out of the air. His white t-shirt was stained with red and in his arms was none other than Katherine. "North, she's hurt!"

North pulled Katherine from his arms, her skin was as white as wax, her eyes closed. In his arms, she was so small, like a child. He hugged her close and ran from Jack leaving him in the globe room. Jack followed, running as fast as he possibly could.

North ran into a small room and laid her down on it. "Jack, call Bunny! Send out signal!" 

Jack ran to the globe, his heart thumping too wildly for his brain to think. The massive switch was hard for his hands, that were small and thin. He grabbed it and tried to pull it up but even with all his strength that was impossible. He heard a grunt behind him and before he could turn around, a large furry hand had reached over him and pulled the lever.

Jack stumbled back, letting go so that he could look up at the that northern lights that rippled in the air like ribbons. It may have been seconds, maybe minutes, but it felt like an eternity before he heard the familiar grunt from Bunny. Jack swirled around.

“Aye Jack, what’s the big--”

“It’s Katherine!” Jack shouted, “He hurt her, he--”

“Woah!” Bunny grabbed his shoulder, “Slow down mate, where is she?” He was amazingly calm, the massive rabbit giving him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. Jack panted, trying to keep the rising panic down. He heard another voice which he recognized as the Yeti. Bunny let go of Jack's shoulder and followed him, Jack flying close behind. A short time later they came to a door. 

North was inside, holding Jack's hoodie to the wound. He swirled around when he heard them. “Bunny!”

The pooka rushed in, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey!” He slammed his fist on it.  “Let me in!" There was no answer. The locked door rattled when he took the knob. He pulled and turned, but there was no getting in. He backed away leaning against the wall.

It was only then that he looked down at his t-shirt and saw the blood. He grabbed the once white fabric, looking at the blackness that stained it. He looked at his hands and shirt, and at the door, and his knees buckled beneath him. He leaned against the wall facing the door. He felt baby tooth grab his ear, but that touch was distant from his mind. he heard the wings and he was finally utterly and completely alone.

He never took his eyes off that door. He sat that for hours, numb, with eyes trained on it, like his very will would make it fling open. “I should have been there.” He thought to himself over and over. “I should have helped her.”

Anger filled his chest and his body shook. He looked down, at his hands again, and saw briefly a soft glow flowing through his veins.

"Jack?" He turned and looked up to see Tooth. She hovered in the hall, frowning. 

He jumped to his feet, and she saw the blood. Her eyes widened, "It's Katherine, she was--"

Tooth didn't let him finish. She wrapped him in a hug. "Baby Tooth told me everything." She whispered to him.

He didn't answer, instead he finally let himself cry. 

***

Her hair had never been down before. Now it laid strewn across her pillow in thick curls because of her bun. He brushed back some of her bangs and sat down in a chair. Jack took her hand. "I am so stupid."

Kailash, who had been picked up by Tooth before she had arrived, honked sadly, laying her head on Katherine’s feet. Baby Tooth tapped her beak with tiny hands as if to offer comfort. If geese could cry, Kailash certainly would. He pet her head gently, trying to offer as much comfort to the goose as he could. But it was hard when he could not even find comfort for himself.

He glanced down at her pale hand. "I should have stayed with you! I should have--" He looked at her, "It doesn't matter." He said, choking a little as he said it. "I was too late" He looked at her pale face. "Please just...Wake up." She didn't move, and he silently bowed his head, squeezing her hand gently he said. "I'm so sorry, whatever I did, I’m sorry!" 

Then he was crying. What if she didn't wake up? What if she was like this forever? How could he live with himself if she didn't wake up? 

He looked at her, again, her chapped lips, her closed eyes. He would give anything to see them open, to hear her laugh and see her smile. He saw in her sleep like state a small tear roll down her cheek. It glowed inwardly, brightly, like a tiny star. Wiping his eyes he leaned closer, catching the tear on his finger.

His brow pursed and he stared at it. “What--”

It glowed brighter and he thought for a moment he saw images.

Suddenly he heard a sigh, for a moment he thought it was her. He sat up straight. But she didn’t move again. Instead, he listened to a small voice say, “It wasn’t your fault.”

He swiveled his head in the direction of the voice, and his gaze fell on the bag that hung on his chair. Brows furrowed, he reached into the pocket, pulling out Qwerty, a book he had become familiar with. He wiped his eyes as he spoke to the Book Worm, “What do you mean? I left her if I had stayed...”

“She was just trying to protect the kids, you did nothing wrong.” The worm stated in complete calm.

Jack glared at Qwerty, “How could leaving protect the kids!”

“Because if she stayed, she would have told you who you were,” His eyes drooped and a book ribbon pushed up his glasses, “And Pitch would have hurt the kids.”

Jack’s face paled, “W-what?”

The bookworm looked too sad to be annoyed, “Before she left, we found out who you were. Unfortunately, so did Pitch.” Scowling he said, “We should have known he would break his oath.”

Jack thought for a moment that he was going to lose his mind. He grabbed his head and looked at her. “I don’t understand, what did she find out!”

The book sighed and stared at the tear that still sat on his finger, small and bright. “She has dreamed of it every night since she left. Why don’t you take a look.” He nodded to the tear then fell silent.

Jack turned to it again, its brightness only growing. He held it close, focusing his eyes on the churning images. He wondered for a moment if he was going crazy, but that fear faded as the picture became clear.

***

She blinked open her dull eye, her vision clouded, to find she was in a very familiar bedroom. But one she hadn't slept in since her last night there not a week after Pitches attack. Her hands brushed lightly against the soft quilt laid over her, a gift from North himself, and she heard Kailash honk.

The emotional bird could instantly tell Katherine was awake and made no short work of hulking her colossal frame over dropping her head into the disoriented Guardians stomach. Immediately a sharp pain ran up Katherine, and she sat up, wincing and grabbing her waist. Kailash looked up at her with an apologetic sigh and honked contently.

Katherine was still in a little pain and laid a hand on the distraught goose as if to comfort her. Her eyes then turned to the sleepy figure in the room, silver orbs dancing around his head.

"Jack?" She breathed. He shouldn't be here. But she couldn't bring herself to make him leave, she only stared at him. The jacket that she remembered him pressing to her wound was hanging over on the door, blood could be seen staining it, and she winced. In Jack's arms was Qwerty, the book open to several of her hand written pages.

Even the book itself was snoring.

She reached out, gently pulling the book from Jack's hand to look at it. Nothing about the pages had been changed, not much anyway. There were tear stains on some but otherwise it looked normal. But that wasn’t what had stunned her. When she looked back up she found that Jack was holding his staff in one hand, and protruding from the crooks center, was a tall thin crystal like spear.

***

Jack yawned and stretched feeling unusual energized like he could run a marathon and climb a mountain. But that calm, excited feeling switched as soon as he laid eyes on Katherine, sitting up, staring out the window in a daze.

His heart hardly beat, he sucked in a breath not willing to let it go.

"K-Katherine?"

She looked him in the eye, hands gripping her covers, Kailash nuzzling up against her making her wince ever so slightly. Baby Tooth peeked over Jack's shoulder. He opened it slowly, eyes not leaving Katherine's as he did. His gaze finally fell on the page. A picture once warped now clear was of the boy who had haunted his mind for months now. Next to him was the clear image of Katherine smiling at him as he held her hand.

“I should have known he couldn’t be trusted, all that I knew about him and I still--” She gritted her teeth.

He looked at the image then at her, “I know what you were trying to do, it’s okay.”

She pressed her hand to the top of the book. “I should have told you as soon as I found out. The truth is, I could never write it down.” She whispered, staring at Qwerty. “I’ve tried, really I have. But a story can be so different when it’s your own.”

He sat patiently.

“The night he—you gave me that kiss, everything changed.” She took a deep breath, “You were becoming human. That night you slept for the first time, I knew things would be different. But I thought, we could still be happy. I would have asked to stay Mortal and we could grow up together.” Her shoulders shook and she closed her eyes. “Then we went to the Moon, planning on an important meeting when Pitch attacked.”

Tears streamed down her face and she felt Jack climb into the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I tried to stop you but you wouldn’t listen! And then you said the first words I had ever heard you speak out loud. You said--”

“I have to do something.”

Katherine looked up and wiped her eyes. “Y-you...”

Suddenly Jack wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She heard him chuckle and cry, “I knew something was missing, I knew… I didn’t remember who I was, or what happened to me. But it doesn’t matter, because of all things.” He laughed, “I remembered you.”

She blinked her eyes open, feeling her chest heave as she sucked in a breath. “You did?”

“Yes, I had always wondered how you could miss someone you never met.” Then he whispered.

She lost it, wrapping her arms around him and crying into the old T-shirt. “I thought you were dead Nightlight! I thought you were dead! I cried for weeks after it happened. We held a funeral and I was sure, I was so sure I would never see you again.”

He squeezed her close, letting her cry into his chest. Finally she pulled away, looking up at him. 

A small smile broke her lips, and she leaned forward, pressing her head to his. “You were never very good at doing what I say.” She mumbled.

“If it means keeping you alive,” He smirked, “You’ll be stuck with this rebellious spirit for as long as possible.”

There was a moment of silence, and she saw her breath in the air between them. She wasn’t sure if she was elated or relieved, but her heart fluttered wildly finding herself closer then she had ever been to Jack. He stared at her in silence, smiling softly. Just when she sure was sure something was going to happen the door suddenly swung open.

There stood Aster. He was calm for a moment then a look of shock and finally a smirk as his nose twitched. “And what do you think you're doing Jackson?”

Jack's ears turned bright red, and he let go of Katherine's hand, “None of your business Cottontail!”

“Right.” He turned to Katherine who had leaned back calmly, her face nearly unreadable if it wasn’t for the warm flush in her cheeks. “I was hoping to find you awake sheila. How yuh feeling?”

Katherine stirred uncomfortably in her bed, “A little sore, but not bad.”

He smiled, “That’s gud to hear. Because we have a bit of an issue.”

The couple shared a look, and Katherine’s jaw set in resolution before they both turned back to Bunny.


	22. The Chance to Fight

The Guardians were all gathered in the Globe room staring at the slowly turning earth. North was yelling at the Yeti’s while Sandy was making desperate signs at Tooth. The place was an absolute buzz of activity. Elves ran around carrying books and plates and generally only adding to the panic.

Katherine though was paying more attention to everything else. Immense wooden beams she remembered being carved ages ago stretched to a vaulted ceiling and open windows. Her breath caught in her throat, noting the vibrant red that was stained into the hardwood. She remembered the months she and the others had spent trying to help dye it. Then fireplace, warm and inviting with a small chair sitting next to it. Her chair, from where she would read her stories to visiting children. She stumbled trying to make the step and felt Jack grab her arm. 

“Woah, are you okay their Kat?”

She nodded and looked at her feet, where a silver symbol pointing to the different directions of the earth was. Each of the Guardians she had grown up with were carved into the points, but she didn’t see Jack, and she didn’t see herself. 

“They're going to replace it eventually,” Jack said, noticing her look.

It was then that they noticed the silence that had fallen over the place. They both looked up and saw that assemblage of Yeti’s, Elves and Guardians were all looking at them. Before either of them could say a word, Katherine was surrounded by the Guardians.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment as she felt the horde enveloped her. She yelped, wincing in pain as North lifted her from the ground in a bear hug. “You’re okay!”

Jack shouted for North to put her down while Tooth laughingly wrapped her tiny arms around her as well and Sandy smiled from the side. Katherine gasped more in surprise than because of his firm grip on her. She was even more baffled when she heard his gentle sobs in her ear. “Nicholas?”

He choked back her sobs, “I’m okay,” He put her down gently, smiling at her with red eyes. His large hand pressed against her cheek. He had a fatherly sort of touch that made her smile.

“Y-you’re not mad?” She stammered.

He shook his head, and Tooth placed a hand on her shoulder. “We could never be mad at you,” Toothiana said, smiling.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

“Aye,” Bunny put an arm over her shoulder, “We missed you, love.”

Her eyes burned, and she felt again, Jack's hand in hers.

“But we can celebrate later.” Aster nodded to North, “Care to explain what’s going on?”

Nicholas’s face turned grim, “It’s Burgess, it’s going out.”

There faces paled and they were all lead to the globe that sat in the middle of the room. In the familiar section known as Burgess, flickered with small lights. As they watched many fluttered and went out.

Jack let go stepping closer to the globe. “Jamie,” he whispered.

“It was small at first, and I didn’t want to overthink it, but it became sporadic while you were--” Norths voice caught.

“We have no clue what is going on.” Tooth said, placing a hand on Nicholas's shoulder in support.

“I do.” Katherine put a hand to her head, and all the Guardians turned to her. “This is all my fault. I should have told you about this!”

All of them look confused, except for Jack who sighed sadly at her. She looked up, setting her jaw again, “But I think I know how we can stop it too.”

***

Burgess had gotten worse. Walking out of school that day, none of the kids talked to each other. It wasn’t that none of them were trying, it was that their trying wasn’t working. Even the teachers seemed more miserable than usual, each hardly saying a word. The kids that generally misbehaved didn’t even try making spitballs. The animals all looked exhausted. Even the trees, with their bare grey branches, appeared to droop in the depressing air.

It was as if something had literally sucked the joy and color out everything.

His friends and him all shared looks, wondering if they should bother meeting at the lake like they usually did. They hadn’t said a word to each other, and finally, with a collective sigh, they all went their own separate directions.

The inquisitive boy knew that they weren’t this way on purpose. He also knew that the idea of the entire town should have pushed him to contact Jack. But the truth was, he didn’t care, no one did now. 

So when Jack landed rather suddenly in front of him, with Katherine in arm he was not surprised by his lack of enthusiasm. 

Anything would have been a welcome reaction from Jamie. But he didn’t even flinch at the sight of Katherine. She had resigned herself to a sloppy bun and an old button up that didn’t quite fit, from the time before she was a Guardian. The boy looked up slowly, and met Jack’s eyes.

The Guardian dropped to his knees before the small boy. “Jamie?”

He looked at Jack, with have closed eyes, letting out a little sigh without an answer.

“Look, Katherine is back, I found her.” Jack grabbed Katherine’s arm and she kneeled before the boy. “She has a plan, she can stop this before it gets any worse!”

Jamie dropped, “How could this get any worse.”

Katherine took the boys hand, “It won’t we’ll stop this. You just gotta keep your spirits for a little bit longer.” She took the child’s cheek in warm hands, trying to ignore the shock of cold that ran up her arm.

“Why would you leave Katherine, if you knew this was going to happen.” The familiar helplessness settled on him again, and his head dropped. Large tears rolled down that child’s cheek and onto his snow jacket.

Katherine pulled away her hand, sucking in a breath.

Jack grabbed his shoulders and shook him, “We don’t have time for this Jamie! You have to trust us! Katherine says we may be able to destroy the Weepers, you can’t give up hope now.”

“I’m trying Jack...but...but what’s the point?”

Jamie’s hair suddenly lost some color and his shoulders drooped further. He didn’t move, he hardly even breathed.

“Jamie? Jamie!”

“Jack stop!” Katherine grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. Then Jack saw, to his horror the gas like substance leaking out of his bag and stepped back. The boy forced himself to straighten, looking around. Everywhere, everyone had stopped moving.

Men, women, animals and children could be seen, their color almost completely drained. They stood in place looking like statues, or slouched over objects as if tired. Some had even sat down, leaning against walls and trees oe anything else they could find. It was as id the entire town had just given up or all been turned to dropping miserable stones. Some of them had streams of tears that was soaking the earth beneath them, some were just stared into space and some had even fallen asleep.

Worst of all, attached to every single one, a weeper. No matter how young or old a weeper or a sob could be seen clinging to people.

Jack turned back to Katherine his heart racing wildly. 

“It's going to be okay, we still have the chance to fix this.” She took with a sense of weight behind her tone.

His fear melted, his brows furrowed and he clenched tighter to his staff. “I know it will.”

“I thought you would be smart enough not to come here.” A voice hissed.

Despite expecting it, Katherine still shivered at the sound of the voice. In front of her across the street rose Pitch from the shadows, the Weepers parting for him. As soon as Jack caught sight of the ruined half of Pitch’s face, he stiffened. In the streetlights his face looked worse, the scars created shadows, and when his lips curled into a scowl, he looked like some melted wax statue. 

Pitch reached out a hand to his face, long fingers tracing the scars. “What’s wrong Jack?” He sneered, “Surprised?”

“What happened to you?” Jack asked, back straight.

“ A little souvenir, from our last battle. Those Nightmares I created were powerful.”

Katherine forced herself to look Pitch in the eye, “Listen to me Kozmotis, I understand you're angry. But don’t do this, not to the children.”

He scoffed, his voice sounding cracked, “And why not? It’s no less then what I earned.”

Earned? What on earth did he mean? Noticing Katherine’s confusion Pitch smiled.

“You see, my daughter and I had a little bet.”

Katherine’s face paled.

“If Jack found out who he was before this Winter Solstice I could never bother you, the children or the guardians ever again.” He bent raising his hand, “But if he didn’t, then I could do whatever I want.” As he walked toward them he reached out and placed his hand on Jamie’s still frame.

Katherine moved to the child but Jack shouted. “Don’t touch him!”

Pitch looked at Jamie for a long moment as if admiring a recently carved statue. “It’s funny what sadness and depression does to a person.”

Jack pulled out Twiner and pointed it at him, “I said, don’t touch him!”

Pitch looked up and at the same time his face went from one of triumph to hatred. “Where did you get that!” He shouted, pointedly glaring at the Diamond nested inside the crooks center.

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “So you remember it,” A glow traveled up the crook and into the diamond, a strong charge of ice and light morphing over the wood. “let’s see if you remember how it works!” 

Katherine stepped back and turned away. She heard an explosion and saw bright kind shine around her feet. Turning back around the light faded and there stood Pitch arms crossed over his face. Ribbons of frost and light blew around him along with the some destroyed weepers.

Pitch straightened, his lips curled in a cruel smile. The oozing weepers rose higher, “My turn!”

Spears of darkness shot toward them, and they both jumped out of the way.

Pitch cackled like a maniac, “What’s the matter!”

Katherine rolled to her feet, snow, and mud clinging to her skin. She body throbbed  in pain. Mother Goose scowled at The Boogie Man and more of the ooze moved. It was like every corner of the town had come alive with millions of black worms. Jack and Katherine both shared a look. 

Then they ran away down the street. Pitch was caught off guard for a second, eyes wide. But he pointed in their direction and the ooze followed. Katherine stumbled in the streets, she could hear the creatures coming after them but she knew she didn’t have to run long. 

“How did you remember to do that!” Katherine shouted.

“I didn’t.” Jack laughed, flying alongside her. “I was improvising!”

Katherine cracked a smile.

As she ran, she took out her paintbrush and held it to her side. A glowing trail followed, becoming a thick wall to her side and closing of the street as she turned the corner.

It was last for only a few minutes, but a few minutes was all she needed.

Katherine tucked the brush into her hair and turned to her right, nearly falling to the ground at the steep turn. She looked over to see the massive blob again, climbing the walls in its attempt to get to her.

Jack flew above her, scooping her up while he held his staff. “You’re heavier then you look!”

The Guardian glared at him and he chuckled before throwing her in the air. She felt the wind and a rush of cold, then fell, landing backwards on Kailash's back.

Katherine turned around, looking down at the streets. Jack was still leading most of the Weepers down an insane winding paths. When she explained that was going to need to confuse them Jack had been the first to suggest to lead them. He knew Burgess better than anyone. From their roads, to their allies and doors. From here she could see North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy all creating their own blockades in an attempt to lead the Sob down a specific path.

It was working, their plan was was working. Katherine tapped Kailash's neck, “Good work girl, now fly me to the lake.”

Kailash turned around, flying towards the pond. The large goose was careful to remain on the land. Katherine slit off and ran all around the lake, feather in hand, bit by bit she created what looked to be a large cage. She felt a cold wind behind her and turned to see Jack.

“We have five minutes.” Jack said.

“Perfect,” She said, marching over the ice to another section.

He hurried to catch up, “Do you need help?”

“I just need to—“

“Get down!” Jack grabbed Katherine, pushing her to the ice. A spear pierced the ice mere feet away, making it crack. 

If possible Jack's face looked even whiter. He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her from the pond as it began to crack. But they hardly took a step before, the weight of a thousand weepers pressed them to the ice. Katherine lost grip of her feather, and Jack's staff was yanked from his hand. Pitch rose from the ground.

“Idiots! You thought you could get away?”

Katherine and Jack struggled beneath the mass, their arms pressed to their sides. The dark creatures lifted them at the command of Pitch, who stepped closer so that he was mere feet away.

He growled showing is sharp teeth. “You thought I wouldn’t catch you?” The Weepers squeezed them, “That I wouldn’t know you had a plan?” He looked to Katherine’s feather. Her eyes widened.

“No!”

Pitch scooped it up, looking at the half made cage. He turned to her, a cruel sneer curling so wide that she thought his face split in half. He took the delicate feather in his hands, the soft pastel colors glinting brightly. And snapped it.

Pain, unbearable inner pain rushed through her. “No!” She squirmed in the hold of these beasts, trying to wrestle down the tears that was blocking her throat. She could feel any bit of joy or happiness being sucked from her. The cage melted, disappearing. 

“Please Pitch, you have to stop!” Jack shouted.

“And why should I?” He growled, he stepped closer.

The weepers lifted him so that he was mere inches from his face. Suddenly there was a whisper, soft and distant.

Jack stared at him, the waves of Sorrow binding him so tightly that he could hardly move. 

Pitch smiled and stepped up to him the ice cracked beneath them, and Pitch stepped back. “You two, have been a thorn in my side for too long, I am done negotiating.” He raised a hand, as if in surrender, then looked to the lake. A small smile played on his lips as he watched the cracks spread. Both Katherine and Jack looked down, eyes wide with horror.

“Oh, how perfect.” He clapped his hand together, “Looks like you two will finally get your wish!”

The Mass squeezed them tighter, their weight so much that ice was beginning to crack again. Pitch grabbed Katherine’s chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Together, at last— ten feet under!”

Jack's voice rang out, his teeth clenched. Katherine swirled to him to see his eyes glowing bright green, and his staff swirling with bright pulses of light. 

“T-that’s impossible.” Pitch stutters stepping back further.

The creatures wailed, as glowing light ran up the veins under Jack’s kin, and he opened his mouth. From it came an unearthly noise. Both beautiful and terrifying at the same time, as his body exploded into light. Katherine turned away. The creatures loosened their grip and Pitch screamed!

Katherine blinked open her eyes slowly, turning to see Jack still pulsing with light. He lay on the ice his hands wrapped around something. The Weepers and Pitch were still screaming, blindly trying to work together. But the Weepers were almost useless, their centuries of living underground permanently blinding almost all of them.

Katherine crawled over to Jack over the ice. She didn’t dare speak, afraid that the Weepers would hear. But instead grabbed his arm.

He groaned as if in pain, and the creatures turned to them. Katherine’s heart caught in her throat and she dragged Jack across the breaking ice toward the shore. He didn’t move at first, but the importance of it dawned on him slowly and he forced his aching pulsing muscles to move.

The creatures heard them by now, turning to the sound and chasing. Pitch was finally regaining his sight, but it was already to late. 

They saw the tree, its broken branches stretching out. If there was ever a moment where Jack needed its shelter, it was now. 

They slid to a halt at it, hearing the wailing creature get closer. His eyes widened, and he tried to tell them to stop, but the creatures were too close. And the Sorroak was not dead.

Katherine put her head down wrapping herself into ball. She felt Jack fold himself over her as if to protect her. She could hear the screams as the creatures were sucked into the tree. The broken trunk cracked as if tearing to pieces. Overcome by curiosity, she looked up from under Jack. They swirled overhead like a purple and green tornado. She couldn't tell if the screams were the wind or their terror. The ooze wiggled and writhed like millions of bugs and beasts as the tree swallowed them. Its hungry roar almost drowning their animalistic plea for mercy.

Jack turned as the last of the Sob was absorbed into the tree. With the Sorroak standing taller and prouder than it ever had before.

Katherine sucked in a breath, both of them staring at the tree with a mixture of wonder and horror. She and Jack both rose, each caught in a ghostly quiet. Then they turned to Pitch who stood on the ice, hands clenched into fists as he glared at them. His one good eyes flickering with more than anger, or fury. But pure and utter hatred. He didn’t say a word though, only disappeared, like a sand castle in the wind.

The two shared a look, than they both heard the sounds of other children running up to them and the Guardians, right behind. They were surrounded by children. 

“It’s fixed!”

“Wow, I can’t believe it!”

“I can,” Jamie said, laughing as he walked up to the tree. “Amazing!”

A blond child which he heals through her hands in the air, “Big Tree!”

The kids all examined the healed trunk and the strange marks. Some of them even started climbing it. Katherine felt the arms of North wrap around her, pulling her away from Jack. “Oh you crazy girl!” He shouted laughing hysterically as he hugged her.

“N-Nicholas!”

The guardian ignored her pleas and laughed. Katherine giggled, laying taking Bunny’s hand, “You guys were amazing. And who would have thought that the tree…” she looked up. 

“So wait, that wasn’t your plan?” Tooth asked.

“No way!” Jack said, “We thought the tree was dead.”

Than they heard Jamie, his voice soft, “Where did that light come from Jack!”

“Yeah Jack,” Tooth said, flying over and cocking her head ever so slightly, “I haven’t seen light like that since… before you existed.”

All of them turned to Jack who stood their awkwardly, rubbing his neck. He was soon surrounded by children and Guardian alike. “Right...well.” He chuckled, “I have a lot to tell you all.” He realized very quickly that something or rather, someone, was missing.

Turning he saw Katherine kneeling on the frozen lake, picking up the small feather that had lost all its color. “I can’t believe...300 years and it’s broken.”

Jack sighed, kneeling next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Jamie walked to her looking at the broken feather. He picked up one half gently in his small hand. “Maybe…”

Jamie swirled around to the kids. He ran over and began to chat with them. When he was done and ran back to Katherine who clutching the other half of her feather to her heart. “Can I see that?”

Katherine and looked at it, sadly and then handed it over to the boy. The kids waited for Jamie, and he held the feather to his heart. He looked nervous, even awkward. But nonetheless he whispered under his breath. “I believe.” It was so low that almost none of them heard. And then they began to follow his lead. Katherine smiled, placing a hand over his. 

“I believe.” She murmured. In his hand the small feather flowed, a dim yellow. And when the light had faded he opened his hand, revealing the perfectly healed feather pen, that Katherine had used for so long.

He held it out to her, grinning broadly, “I remember your story.”

Katherine took the feather and gave Jamie a small peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered, and stood up.

Jack felt a small hand slip into his, holding it gently. He turned to see Katherine who looked brightly at the crowd of curious onlookers. “ _ We _ , have a lot to tell you.”

***

Far away, underground, at the center of the earth a woman imprisoned by the darkness sat silently, her knees pulled to her chest like a child as she waited. Her hair swirled around; the lightning still flickering faintly in it. She hadn’t moved in a long time, but then, she heard muted footsteps.

She looked up through her long hair to see the man she had once called father when she was but a child. The dark bubbled fell apart around her, shattering around her like glass. He stood in the shadows almost unnoticeable except for his eyes which were like fire.

“Get out.” he said simply, his voice rough as if burning.

She stood up her green dress flowing around her weakly. “Did you get what you wanted?”

He clenched his teeth,“You won, now leave me.”

She stood in silence for a long time, lightening flickering around her head. She reached out a long dark finger for his shoulder, but as soon as it brushed his robe he pulled away. “LEAVE!”

Emily drew back her hand and put it to her chest. She wanted to comfort, make him understand that she never wanted to hurt him. Instead she stepped back and walked to the entrance of the cave. She looked back once and could see him clenching his fist, his posture tense and hateful.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, and disappeared.


	23. An End Brings a New Beginning

Katherine looked out her window at the sky grew pale as the sun was just rising. It was early morning, the long night had dragged on endlessly with packing, but it was finally over. Closing her bag, she turned to her beloved snow goose, who stood in the empty apartment awaiting her owner’s next move.

“It’s time for you to go again isn’t it?”

Katherine turned at the sound of the voice to see Martha. Even in her old age she looked lovely. Holding herself up with a walking cane, smiling at the girl.

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t be.” The old woman staggered forward, and reached up with an withered hand. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you were even here. In all my years of living all I ever wanted to do was thank you.”

Katherine took Martha’s hand, smiling softly. “Thank you as well, without you I don’t where I would be.”

She laughed, “God works in mysterious ways child! Now go, and remember,” the old woman began to walk away slowly, “If you ever need anything I will be here. Heaven ain’t taking me until I say so!” She raised a fist in defiance and Katherine laughed.

The Guardian reached up, pressing a small hand to Kailash’s soft feathered cheek. Kailash bowed to look Katherine in the eye, her black ones reflecting Kat’s smiling face. The two of them closed their eyes, and she pressed their head together. After a moment of silence, Katherine let go, turning instead to the apartment door that led out of her happy little space, for the second time.

Taking a deep breath she heaved the bag and her beloved Qwerty, bracing herself for the brutal air that awaited outside. Sucking in a deep breath, she grabbed the knob.

Katherine swung open the door to the still sleeping town, a town snowed in, a city at peace. It had grown more peaceful in the weeks she spent here, but as Christmas was over, she had been wakened by a dream telling her it was time to move on. She had gotten these dreams a million times, but this time was going to be different. 

Her feet crunched across the snow-covered sidewalk. As she walked, she found herself passing the school she had worked in for over a month. Her memories drifted to those first few days, and she smiled. How ridiculous she had been, and silly Jack had been. Visions of him rubbing his head filled her mind. 

Her hand brushed the bench she had sat at, giving Jack his first book. Peter Pan. The book held so much meaning for her now, more then it had ever before. She stopped once too look into the cafe, it’s lights off, but the smell of coffee and cakes still hung in the air. She giggled remembering Jacks nervousness, the way he played with his shirt collar.

She tugged her scarf closer, feeling Kailash push her shoulder gently as if to say “Hurry mother.”

The woman giggled but didn’t speed up. Instead, she stopped entirely standing before the park she had come to spend so much time in. 

A pond stood freshly frozen, frost spread in floral patterns across the surface. Katherine remembered her first time on the ice, the hands of a small child dragging her across. Stepping across, she made her way to a tree. Her ears echoed with the memory of children’s laughter as they had decorated the knew branches with christmas lights and bulbs. It blinked in the darkness, full of color.

Crooked branches sparkling with snow stretched up to catch the silver light of the moon. She looked up pressing her hand to the bark, seeing children in her mind’s eyes climbing the tree. 

“You ready to go?”

Katherine turned and saw Jack there, he stood in a button up smiling down at her. “I am, it’s what I do after all when my job is gone.”

“You say your goodbye’s?”

She said nodded turning to the town, remembering the kids and the hugs she had received. ““It’s not really goodbye, I know that now.”

He turned, throwing a globe and creating a portal. The sound of bells and the ringing of dreamsand drifting through the tear next to him. “So What are you going to do now?”

She smiled, “It’s time to finish the final chapter of my book.”

He felt a little peck on his cheek, and turned back to Katherine, giving Baby Tooth a apprehensive look. “And h-how does it end?” He said, not meeting her gaze.

Katherine felt Kailash flap, making the snow swirl around them. She stepped away putting her bags down as she stepped up even closer so that they were mere inches away. She grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to turn his face to her. She could see the redness of his ears in the light of the portal. The christmas lights created flashes of red, green, blue, and yellow on Jack pale face. “How do the happiest of tales end? A princess throws her arms around her knight, offering tokens of gratitude and thanks giving for his heroics.” She smirked.

“Silly goose,” Jack chuckled, “You don’t need to thank me, you did most of the saving.”

She giggled, “Then how should this story end?”

His hand took Katherine’s, intertwining his fingers with hers. She stared at him for a long time, then down at the pale blue tinged hand that held hers. She saw the scars that traced his wrists and felt the icy cold that stood in sharp contrast to her. Her skin looked almost olive compared to his. Her gray eyes trailed up meeting his bright blue ones, seeing that familiar light she had only seen centuries before. 

He took her cheek gently, “Any way you wish.” He whispered. Despite the certainty in his voice she could still see a pink glow in his hair and staff. Jack noticed and the color deepened. 

Katherine laughed, “Come here blinky.”

She stood on her toes so that her lips met Jack’s. She was stunned for a moment by the cold, and he looked too startled to react. But as she pushed closer his touch melted. She heard a thump and realized as he wrapped his arm around her waist that he had dropped Twiner to the snow. Smiling in her kiss, she pressed closer. 

Neither of them said a word. But sometimes you don’t have to, sometimes the silence can speak for itself.

***

Will was a quiet man, he had his share of visitors and today was no different. In the stuff office of his home, with the large uncomfortable chairs and bright red walls he listened to his investor with a sigh. He droned on and on about stupid facts, and mathematical formulas he didn’t care about.

One his desk he held a pencil and a notebook and was doodling one the pages. He had already finished drawing a character that was all too familiar by this point. A tall gangly young man with a long staff. “When is she going to write the end?” He muttered under his breath. He looked up at the investor but never looked at him. Instead his mind wandered aimlessly toward the movie he had made so long ago about Jack Frost.

Was that really how this story was going to end?

The he heard the intercom, interrupting the discussion. “Sir there’s a package at the door?”

Curious he pressed the intercom, “A package? What type of package?”

“It says… it’s from Mother Goose?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The story is over, but I don't head out yet! Nope! First, I want to thank everyone following me here and Tumblr! Your support means so much. This book has been a journey let me tell you. I have had some of the craziest and most wonderful people join me, and I have no regrets.
> 
> Unfortunately this is my last Fan Fiction, yep. No more fan fictions. However my story telling hasn't ended. You can expect some of my own original stories now. If you actually want to stick around for that.
> 
> Second, I would like to announce that I will be releasing a special PDF Version of this fan fiction with deleted scenes, authors notes and concept art!
> 
> All you have to do is vote and send me a screen cap of you sharing my book. That's it!
> 
> Thank you all again!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Share


End file.
